MacGyver Family in Agony
by RawSteal
Summary: Three years after the series finale and one year after the last movie, MacGyver returns in a new adventure. After marrying the one he loves fate strikes again. It's up to MacGyver to save his family and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This is my first story here and I hope you like it. In case the story looks familiar, yes I wrote it it's also published on where I'm known as MacGyverGod. I tried to adjust the spelling as much as I could. Other than that, I would also like you to know that this is a first version of the story. I completed a second one that will also be published here sooner or later. I'm breeding now after I finish the next story or the next few stories to combine both versions into it's ultimate version.

In addition to create a better illusion I placed on several spots in the story music tracks. Meaning that I write the names of the tracks in it. So if you got good filmmusic play it and listen to it while reading the story. For this first story it's mostly music that comes from the series in later stories it's more actual filmmusic.

(The MacGyver theme song starts and goes over to a soft tender tone when we first see the houseboat during the night)

_MacGyver – Family in Agony_

Chapter I

Nightly memories

1995

It was pretty quiet on the houseboat. The living room was deserted. For the first time in weeks MacGyver was sleeping in his own bed again only this time there was a woman with him. That was the woman that was hoping to see each other more often. It was the woman he went after in East Germany to reunite her with her grandfather. No one else than Maria Romburg was sleeping against his chest. He was keeping his arm around her while he was watching at the moon that shined through his roof window and the few stars that were twinkling around it. He couldn't believe it, that he was sleeping with a woman. It was pretty hard for him to love someone, especially after two unpleasant experiences with Deborah and many deaths in his family. His mother died of a stroke while he was in Afghanistan, his grandmother and father died in a car accident and his recently late grandfather Harry Jackson who died of very serious heart attack. That day MacGyver also almost died too, after Hakim order his security man to shot poison in his I.V. While he was thinking of it, he was glad he survived it and saved Pete's life. The only thing he couldn't was to convince Harry to come back with him. His time was up.

Later on MacGyver received his heritage: the 1957 blue nomad from his grandfather, which was standing now between the Jeep and the yellow pick-up truck on the marina's parking lot. The yellow pick-up truck also belonged to his grandfather. Now he was living happily on his houseboat with Maria and his son Sam Malloy. A happy family.

Well sometimes not so happy and definitely not when the three inhabitants works for the Phoenix Foundation. On occasion the trio are away, sometimes together, sometimes separated, sometimes the other stays home and etc. No matter what, the MacGyver-Romburg-Malloy family were living happily together. After a lot of fights and arguing Maria finally succeeded into convincing MacGyver to finally marrying her, although it wasn't easy and very hard for MacGyver when he brought up the Deborah thing. She tried to kill him by making a boat to explode, knife him down, and shoot him and pulling him of a cliff. It ended in her own death. But Maria convinced him into commitment and finally into marriage.

From as soon this night was over it was the big day. It was like he once said on his birthday in 1987: He was willing to get settled, find someone, getting married and do normal things and that's how it's gonna be. He sighed loudly and was actually thinking of his keys on his keychain. There were 4 keys now. One belonged to the Jeep, the second one of the yellow pick-up truck; the third one of the nomad and the fourth one was the house key. He decided to keep the Jeep for himself, giving the yellow pick-up truck to Sam and the nomad to Maria. Yeah that's how it's gonna be, he figured. He was looking at the clock on his night closet and saw it was already past midnight around one o' clock and was falling back to sleep until something dragged his sudden and undivided attention. Something in black with a black cape passed his roof window.

'What the…' he whispered.

He quickly jumped out of bed without waking Maria and putted his clothes on. The white T-shirt first and then his pair of jeans. On his bare feet he walked outside the door onto the marina. (The music grows wilder and wilder and wilder then it slows)

'Somebody out there?' he asked out loud, of course he didn't receive an answer. He was searching in the light that stood outside of his houseboat. Suddenly from behind him a big shadow came over him and touched his shoulder. (BOO! does the music and fades away)

'Wah!' MacGyver screamed but quickly came back to his senses when he saw the shadow was Sam. 'Sam, darn it, don't do that anymore.'

'Sorry dad,' Sam replied.

'Where have you been anyway?'

'On my date with Sally.'

'Who?'

'Sally. A girl I met when you went after my soon-to-be wicked stepmother Maria in Brazil.'

'I see. By the way Maria isn't wicked.'

'I know, dad, but what I don't know is what you're doing out here.'

'Something passed the roof window in a black cape. Haven't you seen anything out here?'

'Sorry dad.'

'I probably imagined it.'

'Probably. Tomorrow it's the big day.'

'Yeah! Come on son, it's bedtime.'

'Am I gonna have to sleep on the couch tonight again?'

'Sorry son, I only got one bed.'

'Never mind, dad, it's okay.'

Sam went inside the houseboat. MacGyver looked one more time around the houseboat and went inside too. When he went upstairs, Sam asked: 'Dad?'

'Yes, son?'

'Can I bring my girl to the wedding tomorrow?'

'If you like that, son.'

'Dad?'

'What?'

'Thanks.'

'Your welcome.'

'Nighty night, dad.'

'Nighty night, son.'

MacGyver went upstairs and went back in his bed. He still couldn't sleep and half an hour later, he stood up again. He walked from left to right and vice-versa. Then he stopped and opened his drawers of his night closet. He took a small plastic bag out of it with special magic coin in it. (Harry's theme song starts here) He got the coin from his grandfather, three months before he died. He said: 'Bud, I made this coin for you. It's a very special one. If you rub it hard and fast over your arm or your sleeve I might appear. But it'll only work after I died.'

Harry was dead for 5 years now and MacGyver never tried it before. What if it didn't work? There was only one way to find out. He went back downstairs, slowly and silently not the wake the others. He got into the kitchen and putted his hands on the sink, and then he looked into his hands at the coin. He slowly shook his head but decided to try it. He rubbed the coin hard and fast over his bare arm. He knew that it wouldn't work.

'Thought you would never use the damn thing,' a familiar voice said.

'Harry?'

'I'm over here bud, behind the couch.'

MacGyver went from the kitchen to the stairs and saw Harry standing next to the couch.

'Is this my great grand son sleeping here?' Harry asked pointing to Sam.

'Yeah that's Sam.'

'Don't worry, he can't hear me and your bride to be either.'

'What do you mean?'

'Nobody can hear us.'

'Because I'm talking to a dead man here?'

'That's right, bud.'

Harry moved around the couch to the round table, which was standing in front of the kitchen. Harry took a seat.

'Come, bud. Take a seat, let's chat a little and play some chess.'

'Chess? The set isn't complete anymore, you putted those puppies in your pocket, remember?' MacGyver said with a smile.

'And now I'm taking them out of my pocket.'

Harry took those puppies out of his pocket, together with a small chessboard and all the other pieces. They started to play and talk a little of their events together and of what happened after Harry died. 'I was watching you, you know,' Harry said.

'What's that?'

'That I was watching you, together with Celia and your mom and dad.'

'I see. Mom mentioned something like that when I was in that coma. She was so proud of the way I was helping people.'

'Yeah there were two of them in particular.'

'Really, who?'

'When you were in Romania helping that guy from the K-Force.'

'Oh, yes, him. Victor. That was a hell of a tough guy but eventually he saved my life by sacrificing his. And the other one?'

'The old man from the toy store.'

'Otto. He's Maria's grandfather. I bet the two of you would get along.'

'No doubt.'

'Harry, how are mom and dad and grandma?'

'They're fine. Celia was of course a bit disappointed that you didn't show up for dinner.'

'Well if you see her and mom and dad tell them little Mac said 'Hi' for me.'

'I will, bud. It's your move.'

MacGyver made a move and then Harry again.

'I'm gonna put these puppies in my pocket,' Harry said and the game was over.

'Look Harry, I'm so glad you're here but I can't shake the bad feeling that you can't be with me on the wedding, tomorrow.'

'I know bud, but if you rub the coin again before the wedding I can be with you the whole time.'

'But nobody will see you.'

'At least you will and I think that's the most important thing.'

'I wanted you as my best man.'

'Somehow I am bud. I know you asked Pete to be your best man.'

'Yeah. He would make a great best man. At least a better man than Jack Dalton.'

'Oh, I remember Jack. Actually he's not such a bad man after all, is he?'

'No! Jack's all right but he always gets me into trouble to get him out of it.'

'Didn't that happened lesser during the years?'

'Yeah.'

'As I recall, you've asked him a couple times to help too right?'

'Yeah, too steal the Ming Dragon and rescue Pete out of Central America.'

'I tell you what, bud. I'll be standing right next to Pete on your wedding together with Celia together with James and Ellen. What do you say?'

'That would be great, Harry.'

'Now I gotta go, bud, they are waiting for me up there and I think you could use some rest too. Take a look outside, the sun is already rising.'

'I'm indeed going back to bed, Harry. I see you later.'

'Later bud.'

Harry disappeared leaving MacGyver sitting alone at his table. He sighed and went back to bed with Maria. He fell back to sleep right away enjoying his last hours as an unmarried man.

(Harry's theme song stops here and fades out)


	2. Chapter 2

(We fade in we're we last fade out, the music plays a slow waking up MacGyver theme song and then fades away)

Chapter II

Wake-up call Breakfast

Big Wedding

It was already past ten o' clock when MacGyver woke up of the alarm clock. 'Aw man, I overslept,' he whined.

'No, you didn't,' Maria said standing in the door with a tray with breakfast on in her purple night robe. 'You woke up just in time.'

'I did?'

'Yeah. I've got breakfast here. Juice, toast, eggs, coffee, real butter, and some real East-German Knäckebröd.'

'That's great.'

'There's enough for the two of us.'

'And you forgot the most important thing,' Sam said suddenly from behind the door and came into the room.

'Oh yes. Champagne and a bowl of strawberries.'

'Maria, you know I don't drink.'

'I know that sweetheart, that's why I bought apple cider, you know kids champagne.'

MacGyver smiled.

'Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna pick up Sally,' Sam said. 'See you all at church, now.'

'Who's Sally?' Maria asked.

'His new girlfriend apparently.' Mac said.

The two enjoyed of a great breakfast made by an East German almost in East Germany and afterwards… yes you guessed it… they went under bed sheets. (happy romantic music comes in here) MacGyver came out on the end of the sheet.

'Oh, honey, where are you?' he wondered.

'I'm here, baby,' she said on the other side of the bed.

'Oh, well wait for me.'

He turned around under the sheets and went the other way up but Maria was gone. 'Where are you now?'

'Now, I'm over here.'

Now she was on the place where MacGyver used to be. 'I'll meet you in the middle of the bed,' she said.

They both met each other in the middle and their little "game" continued. They kept going until 12.00 o' clock then it was time to get ready for the wedding. (the music fades away here)

There were a lot of guests in the church. Invited and uninvited guests. Two undercover people where they're talking to each other through small microphones and ear sets. 'Mr. M. do you read me over?' a female voice said.

'I read you, Ms. D.' a males voice said.

'And I read you too,' a second male voice said.

'That would be an affirmative answer, Dr. Z.' the female voice said.

Most of the people were already sitting on their church benches and had familiar faces or were working at the Phoenix Foundation. Jack Dalton, Penny Parker, Nikki Carpenter, Jesse, Frank and Billy Colton, Lt. Rhome and Lt. Murphy with Capt. Kiley. Rachel one of the church employees, Willis, Pete and a lot more. MacGyver was already standing at the alter in a tuxedo. His hair combed decently, he refused to take a haircut, his hands over each other in front of him. Then the music started to play the wedding song "Here comes the bride".

Later on the ceremony, the priest continued in his bible.

'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Mr. MacGyver do you take this woman Maria Romburg to your beloved wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better and for worse until death do you part?'

'I do,' MacGyver said.

'And Maria Romburg, do you take this man to your beloved husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better and for worse until death do you part?'

'I do,' she replied.

'May I have the rings please?'

Jack came up front with the rings.

'Here, Mac, my boy.'

'Thanks.'

The rings were putted on.

'You may kiss the bride now.'

MacGyver looked into Maria's brown eyes until he saw himself in her eyes kissing her. He took a few steps towards her and finally his lips united with hers, then the church bursts out in a big applause. Everybody start to get to the big doors until finally the just married couple came outside waving at everyone. The crowd outside started to throw rice at them. MacGyver and Maria were standing now in front of the crowd; they both turned around and threw the flowers or the bride bouquet into the crowd. Penny Parker caught them up. Then MacGyver and Maria went into a very antique and very fancy car, something older than MacGyver's Nomad and drove to city hall to perform the last things to get their officially wedding things finished and then later on again they went to their party in a big ball room. Also there were the three mysterious figures snooping around unseen. On the party everything went on easy, nothing went really wrong. A few people were dancing, a few waiters were walking around with trays and plates, there was a small band playing. Everything a party need, right? The whole situation was enjoyable and after a few dances with Maria, MacGyver went to the table where Pete and Jack were standing.

'Hey, there is our new wedded friend,' Jack said.

'Hey, Jack, Pete. How is it hanging, fellows?'

'Oh, everything is just fine. You just got married, that's all,' Pete said.

'How about that, huh?'

'Yeah, you can say that again. You, the one who's afraid of love and everything.'

'Scares are supposed to be won over. I finally got over this one.'

'And now what? Your going to settle down, do normal things?'

'Oh, hey, Pete. I don't want you to think that I quit the Phoenix Foundation again.'

'You wouldn't dream of it, right?'

'Right, I would miss the excitement too much. Remember the time when we got our first assignment together?'

'From East Germany?'

'Yeah.'

'With that family you got together again, when you were in that coffin that became a jet ski?'

'No, actually, the other one before. You got shot in the arm and they poisoned me.'

'Ah yes; now I remember. You stashed the list in that lantern pole at the harbour.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode Nightmares, music from that scene comes in here)  
_

_MacGyver threw the list in the lantern after he opened it in the bottom of it with his Swiss Army Knife. Pete got shot in the arm. MacGyver knocked one of his pursuers down with his bag. He founded a police officer writing by a car. 'You are an officer of the law, I can tell.' He said with a delight in his voice._

'_What can I you do for you, sir?' the officer asked._

'_Well I'm being pursued back there…' when MacGyver turned his back to the officer the officer who tranquilized him and took him with him knocked him in his neck. _

_Later in it MacGyver got a needle shot in his arm with the serum, specially designed for MacGyver._

'You never told me how you got out of there or how you got the antidote.' 

'Well, it was actually pretty simple. After they locked me up in a room I used the bed as a slingshot whamming the door out.'

(the music changes into the part where MacGyver escapes the warehouse)

_MacGyver pulled the bed backwards when the bad guys tried to open the door and then wham the door was banged of its place breaking one of the bad guys noses. MacGyver immediately ran away towards the exit. They all went after him._

'_Alive! Take him alive!' The main bad guy ordered._

_They went after him but they didn't find him of course. _(the music fades away)_ He got sanctuary from a young teenage girl called Lisa. She helped him. Later that day when the effects were taking off clearing his mind again but bringing him nearer death, he just went back to that warehouse to get the antidote. By making a trap with water barrels that where hung up by a rope making them fall on two of the bad guys, beating them out, brought him closer to his goal. _(the music from the fight joins in here) _After a big fight with Neilson the main bad guy ending it with a big right hand, he managed to get the antidote out of the sewers by making a magnet of a metal pipe and save himself from death._

'And that's how I got away.'

'You never told me that,' two voices said at once. One belonged to Jack Dalton; the other one belonged to Sam Malloy who was standing behind him with his girlfriend and his "wicked" stepmother.

'Well, I can't tell you guys everything. Sometimes I keep stuff out of my files from the Phoenix Foundation.'

'Well, tell us more about your adventures then,' Sam replied.

'OK, just take it easy, relax, sit down, shut up and listen then. Did I ever told you about how I saved Pete out of a cabin in Switzerland?'

'Oh, with that bomb hanging under it,' Pete reminded.

'Yeah, we were supposed to help negotiate for peace between two nations. Well, three of the presidents helpers from one side tried to kill the president by framing me.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode Cease Fire_, the music from that scene comes in

'_OK, now, move. Move!' the sniper whispered in himself and when he saw his chance clean to shoot MacGyver managed to stop him just in time to receive a left hand blow into his face. The sniper tried to shoot MacGyver but by a quick reaction he took the gun away and knocked the sniper on the back and threw him over his head disarming the man. His triumph didn't last long. Getting a weapon smashed against his head leaving him unconscious on the ground for a short time. When he was onto what the bad guys had in mind, which was framing him for the murder, he ran away. While he's on the run, he gets shot and falls of a hill. Thanks to the help of a little girl by the name of Lisa Woodman he hides out in a boathouse, after their escape, he finds out that there will be a second attempt to kill the president. He locates a bomb under the cabin where Pete and the president were in. He lowers himself under the cabin hanging on a rope several feet above the ground and we all know what he feels about heights. With a Swiss Army Knife he succeeds to cut the bomb under the cabin of and saved Pete's and the presidents life._

'I still got the scar of the bullet wound.'

'Does it still hurt?' Jack asked who had been so quiet.

'No Jack, not anymore. Not after the last few years. But this is not the only bullet wound I caught.'

'Yeah that's right,' Pete replied. 'He's been shot several times during his career at the Phoenix Foundation.'

'Tell us dad.'

'The first time was when I was flying over Afghanistan land to recover a fallen satellite.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode To Be A Man, the music from that scene comes in)_

_MacGyver was flying on a homemade glider to get away from the villains. One of 'em got a clear shot and shot him in his shoulder. He crashed but was all right. He tried to escape on foot but got chased by a man on a horse and with a homemade slingshot of a piece of clothing and a rock imitating David and Goliath, he made him fall into the river._

'What about the second time?' Sam asked.

'Well the second time was when I was called by a former British spy for something about a new plastic explosives that were about to be used at a funeral. Two hitters killed him, I tried to get away but I got shot instead after I made a smokescreen with ammonia and muriadic acid. At first I tried to scare them away with 2x4 sticks clashing against the ground making them sound like guns.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode of D.O.A. MacGyver, the music from that scene comes in)_

'_No gun, eh?' one of the hitters said, while MacGyver continued his aversion plan with the fog screen. When he was finished, they saw him and shot him. MacGyver flew through a big window and landed in the ocean with quite a bad head wound._

'The third time he got shot by an ex-partner of Jimmy Kendall, right Mac?' Pete asked.

'Yeah, he was supposed to get a new identity after he's picture was in the newspaper.'

'Yeah, dad, you told me that partly.'

'He tried to get his family back on a violent way with a gun. I told him to call the police. He got away first by knocking almost my lights out in a church. I went after him into Papa Chucks factory at the harbour. I managed to get on top of a house thanks to a big and low roof. I dropped a net on Sally and slid down on more fishnets, fighting Ralphie. I lost unfortunately and got shot in the ribs.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode Back From The Dead, the music comes in)_

_MacGyver dropped the net on Sally and slid down and caught Ralphie by his leg. Both men got up and Ralphie started to choke MacGyver. MacGyver broke the chokehold and slapped Ralphie twice in his face with both hands, he missed the third one and received a blow in his stomach and one in his own face making him fall backwards near the side of the ocean. MacGyver got up fizzling with his hands not knowing with to do next, so he tried to kick him a bit clumsy. Ralphie caught MacGyver's foot and threw him back to the ground then he kicked him three times in the stomach. Ralphie was amused by it and picked him up. MacGyver tried to hit Ralphie again with more force but Ralphie blocked the punch and hits MacGyver again in the stomach and in the face. MacGyver felled backwards again into the ocean. Sally got out of the net and threw Ralph a gun._

'_Ralph!' he yelled when he threw the gun._

_Ralph caught the gun pulled the barrel and shot MacGyver._

'_I got him.'_

_MacGyver slowly went under his body turned underwater and went to the depths of the ocean._

(the music fades away)

'The fourth time was the one in Switzerland. The fifth time was shortly before I met Mrs. MacGyver in Romania. We were locked up in an archive room with a bomb set to go off in the next 150 seconds.'

'Let me guess… you defused it, right?'

'Not exactly. It looked like a termite bomb when I opened it. There was this guy trained at electronics and tried to defuse it while I looked for a solid place to throw the bomb in, in case the bomb should explode.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode Humanity, the music of the episode joins in here)_

_MacGyver opened the bomb and examined the whole thing._

'_Be careful. Relax MacGyver; it almost looks like a termite bomb. Can you defuse it?' Pete asked._

_MacGyver shook his head in concentration. A French man came to take a closer look._

'_Messieurs? Please, I'm trained at electronics. I will try.'_

'_You'll never make it,' MacGyver said surely. 'Do you have the combination for the lock of this safe?' he asked at the captain they've met earlier._

'_No,' the answer came._

_MacGyver took the speaker out of a telephone and took the microphone out of the intercom. He listened to the clicks for the safe's combinations._

'_I got something here. Bring me that bomb.'_

_Pete brought him the bomb. _

'_Hurry up,' MacGyver said._

_He opened the safe and threw the bomb inside the safe. It exploded in there blowing MacGyver away. Now the doors were still locked but he already got an idea. He used a closet to break through the doors where a gunfight was busy between a K-Force agent and two security guards. During the gunfight the K-Force agent turned around shooting the closet and Mac in the shoulder. The agent took MacGyver as a hostage but eventually MacGyver taught him the sense of humanity and the agent sacrificed his life in the woods to rescue Mac, Pete and the captain who was with them. He used the fishhook as a diversion. After slapping two other guys down another gunfight started. Major Krik shot the captain down._

'_Take him with you, I will hold down the major,' the __K-Force agent said._

_The gunfight went to a sudden stop when the agent's gun jammed. _ (the music comes up here) _ The agent and the major looked at each other in the eyes. The major fired his gun shooting the agent down. The major went to look at the body but the agent wasn't dead. He turned around holding a grenade. He flicked the pin out of it._

'_You taught me well, major,' he said and let the grenade explode. MacGyver was watching near a tree, shook his head full of disgust, pinching his eyes closed._

'_Oh, God,' he said._

(we hear now the final part of the background music then it fades away)

'And I've missed that,' Sam said disappointed.

'There was nothing to miss. So the next time I was shot was when I've met Whitecloud. We want to see his friend in a cabin in the woods, where he got his C-4 to blow up a construction site. There I got shot when they tried to frame him for killing me.

_(Flashback scene of the episode Trail of Tears)_

'_What are you doing?' MacGyver asked at the construction site when he pulled out C-4 out of Whiteclouds bag._

'_Don't go in there, it's not safe,' he said._

'_Give me a reason not to.'_

'_I just did,' he said and pulled MacGyver with him in safety when the construction site blew up._

_In the cabin of Whitecould's friend, MacGyver and Whitecloud were standing there near Whiteclouds dead friend._

'_Did Crow had a license for that C-4?'_

'_Yeah, I left some C-4 at the construction site.'_

'_Along with your rifle. 30-30 maybe?'_

'_They killed Crow.'_

'_Framing you. They think that I'm on to something.'_

'_What are they waiting for to get us too then?'_

(a you-got-caught music comes in from that episode scene)

'_Fingerprints!' the bad guy said. 'I was waiting for your fresh fingerprints.' He quickly turned around and immediately shot MacGyver in his stomach._

'_Agh, agh!'_

'_There's my victim and here is my terrorist,' he said aiming another gun at Whitecloud. His friend who got tripped by a wire outside connected to the can-made-bell distracted the bad guy. He looked behind him and Whitecloud pushed him out of the way and ran away. The two bad guys went after him, chasing him down into the woods, leaving MacGyver bleeding in the cabin._

(the music fades away)

'So that was the story of me being shot in the cabin.'

'Djeez, dad. Those are quite some adventures.'

'But I'm not finished yet, not at all.'

'Come on, tell us, Mac,' Jack said.

'Alright, alright, alright, then.' He laughed.

'How many times did you get shot after that one?' Sally asked.

'Twice more, well actually just once but let me explain it. After I got a knock on the head, I dreamed that I was back in time with King Arthur and his knights. He putted me up with Merlin to rescue Cecilia from Queen Morgana's filthy dungeons. I got locked up there too with Merlin and Cecilia but thanks to a Ben Franklin trick we got away, just like that.' He said snapping his fingers.

'Like that?' Sam said snapping his fingers too.

'That's it,' Mac replied.

_(Flashback scene of the episode Good Knight MacGyver part 2)_

'_When will it happen?' Merlin asked._

'_Well soon I hope,' MacGyver replied._

_MacGyver made a kite with pieces of wet clothes, quills, silk and a knife. Morgana appeared._

'_What is this? One of your weak tricks, Merlin? I'm afraid those days are over,' she said._

'_Uh, Morgana… you are standing on a very dangerous spot, the best thing you can do is run.'_

'_Ah yes, the MacGyver defiance. That's why there was something about you that I despise.'_

'_Well I'm having it the other way.'_

'_Than it pleases me, that you will be the first official victim of the weapon that will ultimately conquer the world. I'll bid you a fond farewell, my friend.'_

_Then lighting struck the kite sending an electrical shock through the kite into the lock of the dungeon door blowing it open and continuing his way to the barrels of gunpowder in Morgana's laboratory making it explode, the whole room._

'_NOOO!' she screamed. 'MY RESEARCH! YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU WILL PAY!'_

_Another time the lighting struck the kite giving Morgana an electric shock. 'OOH! OOH!'_

_She fell down, so MacGyver took the occasion to escape with Merlin and Cecilia. _(The music from that scene comes up) _They ran down the stairs, through the burning laboratory to the big gates of the castle but Merlin stayed behind._

'_Morgana's journal! Wait!'_

'_Merlin!'_

'_But all this knowledge! No I must have it!'_

_MacGyver pulled Merlin with him and covered him and Cecilia waiting for the last explosion to happen but Morgana dragged MacGyver's attention._

'_MACGYVER!'_

_He turned around too late to get away and saw Morgana firing her weapon at him. He was hit above his left eyebrow. He felled backwards against the big gates, only to see Morgana fall backwards again too when the final explosion exploded. If the doors weren't there the explosion would have blown him away. He let himself slide down on his behind not knowing of what's happening. He's body became heavy and let him fall on his right side, and then everything became white in front of his eyes._

_(The music fades away)_

'And so is how it happened, but after all it was just all a dream. Just like my dreams of Serenity and all my other normal dreams.'

'What about the last time then you got shot?' Sally asked friendly.

'That was when I've first met Sam.'

'Oh, he told me something of that,' she replied.

'Yeah I've met him when I was supposed to get up a videotape containing information of the Tienamen Square Massacre. My contact got killed in the progress and then I got rescued by Sam.'

Sam had this big smile on his face.

_(Flashback scene of the episode The Stringer)_

_Sam rode on his motorcycle into the warehouse kicking one of the bad guys down. He made a quick turn and stopped._

'_Get on!' he yelled at MacGyver who was hiding. _

_MacGyver didn't hesitate for a second and hopped on._

'_Cover your head! We're going that way out,' Sam said pointing his finger at a big window. MacGyver immediately covered his head under his jacket when Sam rammed his motorcycle at full speed through the window._

'Then we had to rescue Mei-Jan who was kidnapped and taken prisoner on a ship.'

(the music comes up)

_MacGyver and Mei-Jan were looking in the cargo hold. MacGyver looked behind him to see where Sam was. He saw above Sam a man aiming his gun at him._

'_Look out Sam!'_

_The man shot MacGyver instead and he fell over the side into the cargo hold landing half on a box breaking his arm._

'_Dad?'_

'_No!' Mei-Jan screamed._

_The main bad guy came on. 'It looks like we have more burials at sea to perform,' he said._

_(The music fades away)_

'And that's about it of all the times I got shot.'

'Wow! Great dad you got Sam,' Sally said.

'Yep that was about it! He told you almost everything of every time he got injured,' Pete said.

'Almost? Dad?'

'I got once pushed of a parking structure, fell three floors to the top of a car. Got a near-death experience.'

'That poor car!' Jack said.

'The poor car?' MacGyver asked surprised. 'Poor me. I was the one who was almost dead, remember?'

'The poor man or woman who was driving the car,' Sally said.

'What happened to driver?' Sam asked.

'I don't know! My lights were already out, almost for good.'

'But I know!' Pete said.

'You do?'

'I do.'

'I don't. I'm already married a couple of hours ago and I don't date nor marry men,' MacGyver joked and got a few laughs.

'The man got out of the car and almost got an heart attack when he saw a 6 feet 2 inches guy taking a nap on his roof.'

'It was just more then taking a nap, Pete.'

'I had to pay 50.000 $ for it, but of course my friend came first.'

'How did they get you of that car?' Sally asked.

'They needed a few man to get him of the car and on the stretcher by lifting him up at each side and get him on the stretcher.'

'Later on I suddenly got a little visit from Harry when that doctor was checking my eyes for reactions and I tried to tell Pete who took the sunboat.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode Passages)_

_The doctor was checking MacGyver's eyes for any reactions. _(the music comes up and later turns into Harry's theme song)

'_Pete!' MacGyver noticed in his coma. 'What's happening to me? Answer me Pete, what's going on?'_

_He received no answer, and then he saw the guy who took the sunboat._

'_Wait a minute. That's the guy, he stole the sunboat. Pete, he's working for Hakim, Pete can you hear me? Pete that's the guy!'_

'_Give it up, bud.'_

_MacGyver's eyes opened surprised of the voice he heard._

'_Harry? Is that you?'_

'_Last time I looked.'_

'_What are you doing here?'_

'_I came to tell you in what mess you got yourself into. You gotta learn to be more careful, bud.'_

_Harry left. MacGyver was unaware of the things happening around him. 'No! Wait. Harry, don't go!'_

_MacGyver got out of his hospital bed, running after his grandfather but something was holding him back as if he remembered that he forgot something. He looked behind him and still saw his body lying on the bed. He looked back at Harry, who shook his head and then went away. 'Harry! Wait! Harry!'_

_Harry didn't respond when MacGyver stood in the passage of life and death with the white light on their faces. MacGyver turned back to the door until he saw his own reflection. He looked back into the window of the door watching his own body staying behind. What the hell was happening to him? He tried to get back in but the door was suddenly locked. He looked at the hallway and saw Harry disappear in the white light. He went after him and saw that he came out at a ship at the ocean all so peacefully._

(the music fades away)

'Oh, dad!'

'Let me finish Sam.'

'Sorry, dad.'

'When I was nearing my death, they shot with an injection needle poison in my I.V.'

_(the music comes back in)_

_The poison was sprayed in and MacGyver's beeping machine sounded like one big beep. MacGyver was actually now officially dead. But thanks to the quick reactions of MacGyver's doctors and nurses they reanimated him until they had his heart rhythm back._

'_We have a heart rhythm on him,' the nurse said._

'_Oh, thank God,' Pete said._

'_He's got to keep fighting. He's not on solid ground yet.'_

_MacGyver said goodbye to his grandfather and tried to get off the ship now time was running out for him._

'_Come on, bud. Jump! Go for it!' His grandfather encouraged him._

_MacGyver was hanging on a rope and tried to bounce himself from the ship back to land. He bounced of but couldn't get to the side, so he tried again. Not just yet, again, almost. With all his powers left in his legs, he pushed himself with both legs of the ship and reached the side but just barely enough to hold himself. Oh, no, he was slipping away. With all he had in his fingers, he perished his fingers into the side to have final hold on, then he grabbed Pete's hand and awoken from his coma._

'_Doctor? Look!' Pete said. _

'_He's coming out of it. Your friend is quite a fighter, mister Thornton. He has a normal sinus rhythm.'_

_MacGyver opened his eyes, unable to speak and trying to regain his senses._

'_I don't believe it. MacGyver, can you hear me? Can you speak?'_

_Pete looked at his hand, which was trying to scratch something on the bed. 'Doctor, look.'_

_The doctor couldn't describe of what MacGyver was doing._

'_Maybe it's his reflexes,' Hakim said._

'_No!' Pete answered._

_Pete took a plate and some baby powder and putted MacGyver's hand on it. On it MacGyver drew Hakim's symbol, he was wearing._

'_KA! Are you saying Hakims people did this?'_

_MacGyver putted his thumb up._

'_You! This is all your doing.'_

'_No. This is a mistake,' Hakim said while his bodyguards tried to reach their weapons._

'_Don't move!' Pete said drawing his own gun. 'Don't even breath. Doctor, can someone of your staff call the police? Tell them that I'm holding three suspects for grand theft and attempt to commit murder.'_

'_Nurse!' the doctor ordered._

_Pete was holding MacGyver's hand again._

'_Welcome back, MacGyver.'_

_(the music fades away)_

'Aw, djeez, dad. That was a horrible story.'

'What ever it was. I survived. We both survived.'

During everything he told a lot of the guest came sitting around him including his wife Maria Romburg-MacGyver. She was crying of it.

'Oh, hey, baby. You crying over the story?'

'Yes. My god if you look on what you've been through the last years.'

MacGyver puts his arm around her.

'Don't you worry about it,' he said. 'Those things happened long ago and belongs to the past now. There is nothing to worry about.'

'Think again, MacGyver,' one of the mysterious figures said.

'So, another time I got hurt was when I was just driving down the road in Pennsylvania. I must have drove over something sharp because one of my tyres of the jeep just blew up ending the jeep on its roof and me on big rocks.

_(Flashback scene of the episode The Outsiders, _the music of the first scene joins in

_MacGyver was just like he was telling driving his car on an empty road. Nothing big was happening until the tyre blew. He tried to keep the car on the road but crashed through the protection rails. He unfastened his seatbelt and jumped out of the car, landed quite badly on his back. He had a big bleeding scratch on his forehead. How long he lay there, he didn't know. He had to thank his life by two children and an Amish family._

_(the music fades away)_

'Bit of bad luck there with the car, huh?' Maria said.

'Yeah! Then we have Deborah.'

Everybody looked curious of how Maria was gonna react.

'What?' she asked innocently. 'He told me about her.'

Everybody was relieved.

'She tried kill me tree times, only her first attempt succeeded. Luckily for me only partly.' MacGyver continued.

_(Flashback of the episode The Negotiator)_

'_Help me to shove off,' MacGyver said._

'_Don't forget to call tonight. It's your turn to cook.'_

'_It's a date.'_

the music from that scene is heard now)

_MacGyver started the boat and left to the middle of the bay but Deborah made the boat explode by a homemade remote control._

'Then she tried to stab me down during a thunderstorm.'

(music from that scene comes up)

_She tried to stab him down but MacGyver knocked her down with his coat and crawled away. He hided behind some crates and took his bandages from his eyes. His eyes were painful from the blindness the explosion caused. By using the jumper cables of his jeep, he could electrocute Deborah._

(the music fades away)

'And those are all my stories from my injuries.'

'Oh, come on, dads, tell us just one more,' Sam said.

'Yeah MacGyver, what's one more story?' Pete asked.

'Haven't you guys heard enough?'

'NO!' the answer came from almost everybody in the ballroom.

'All right, all right, one more than but that's the last one also.'

Everybody nodded with a smile.

'OK. Any questions?'

'Yeah, what's your most near-death escape?' one of the guests asked.

'My coma, that I've just told you all before. You got wax in your ears?'

'No. Haven't you been through something else near-death?'

'I once got almost split in two by a pendulum torture. Some bad guy by the name of Erich von Leer let me tied up the sarcophagus.'

'You got split by a what?' the guest asked again.

'A pendulum torture. You know those big sharp blades that comes lower each time it swung around once like a big clock?'

'Oh! How did you got out of there?'

'With good foot work,' MacGyver answered.

_(Flashback scene of the episodes Legend of the Holy Rose part 1&2 the music of the finale of the first part comes in)_

'_Shima, introduce Mr. MacGyver to the sarcophagus,' Erich von Leer said. MacGyver was introduced to it while Erich released the blade. The blade started to swing around from left to right. Zoef, zoef, zoef. Then he opened a small crane were tap water started to pour out. The water fills the spoon; the spoon empties it and lowers the blade. 'In a minute or so Mr. MacGyver will enhance extreme pains and is he gonna be half the man he was. Take the girl to the car.'_

_The girl he was referring to was Zoë Ryan, the girl who blackmailed him to search the Holy Grail but Indiana Jones already did that. So they actually went after the Holy Rose. The girl tried to scream but the hand in front of her mouth prevented that._

'_Von Leer. Mmmm, mmmm. Von Leer.' The girl was taken away._

'_Mr. MacGyver, we can use your knowledge in our quest for the Holy Rose, but as I said before: you are just too dangerous.'_

_Erich went to the door but stopped there to say one more thing._

'_Intriguing, isn't it?'_

_He made an adieu sign and left with his hands in his pockets. MacGyver was left alone in the torture museum with a blade coming closer to his half every time it swung around. No one out there to help him. _(now the music turns into the escaping music of the beginning of part 2)_ MacGyver didn't intend to stay longer than necessary and immediately started to look for things to help him out there. It wasn't going to be easy with his hands and ankles in cuffs. The only thing he could use were his shoes. He founded a shelf that stood in connection with armour and an axe to the top shelf with dummy heads on. If he could manage it to make a head fall in the water it might freeze it and the blade can't come lower. He threw one shoe at it but misses. He throws his other shoe and lucky for him it scored big time and it was about time because the pendulum torture touched his belt already. The chain reaction succeeded and the pendulum torture couldn't come lower. He was saved._

'_Yes,' he said full of delight and putted his head down in relief._

(the music fades away)

'That's about it. No more stories, guys,' MacGyver said.

All of the guests made an "aw" sound.

'Is this a party or a bedtime situation?' he asked. 'It's my goddamn wedding. Dance, drink, eat, have fun is that so hard?'

'Yes!' the guests replied in chore.

MacGyver rolled with his eyes.

'Come on, MacGyver tell us some more!' Penny Parker said who standing somewhere between the guests and come up front.

'All right, Penny. One of my most daring and most fun rescues was to drive a car out of an airplane at 20.000 feet. A bad boy by the name of Catlin stole diamonds destined for a famine relief charity. I had to steal them back in which I succeeded but my contact Chris Rhodes got captured so I had to get her out of there.'

'Where's there?' Sam asked.

'The back of an airplane. She slapped him with a ring where the diamond was missing from, making this big scratch on his face. Then I attached some parachutes on the car and drove out of there.

_(Flashback scene of the episode The Heist)_

'_Do you still got that ring?' MacGyver asked._

'_Yeah, but why?' Chris asked._

'_Use it.'_

'_Come on!' Catlin said but Chris used the ring to scratch him. 'Yargh!'_

_They pushed him inside the cockpit and locked the door. MacGyver attached the parachutes he found onto the car and drove the car out of the airplane at 20.000 feet. The parachutes got open and the car started to hover around in the air. MacGyver putted his helmet of his head. _ (Music comes up for that known scene)

'_You can come up now,' he said to Chris who was keeping her head down. She was stunned of what she saw. 'How are you feeling?'_

_She kissed him immediately._

'_Great!' she said. 'Great!' They kept kissing while the car slowly hovered downwards back to Earth, back to solid ground._

(the music fades away here)

'And that was one of my most daring and most fun rescues,' MacGyver said proudly.

'You know darling, you never said anything about that kissing part.' Maria said.

'Well, some things can better stay unsaid, Maria,' the answer came.

They smiled at each other and kissed. A 'wow' sound came from the guests. 'What, you all never saw someone kissing before?' MacGyver asked.

'Dad, I don't want to interrupt.'

'You don't than.'

'I don't want to spoil the party…' he couldn't finish his sentence.

'You can't.'

'OK, then I'll just ask the question.'

'Go on.'

'What about Murdoc?'

MacGyver putted his head on Maria's shoulder.

'Oh, son.'

One of the mysterious figures that were staying in the back of the audience unseen whispered: 'Did you hear that Ms D. and Mr. M.?'

'Yes Dr. Z.,' the answer came from both.

'I thought he forgot about me?' Mr. M. said. 'We are famous.'

'The word is infamous Mr. M?' Ms. D. said. 'Infamous for the Phoenix Foundation.'

'What can I tell you all about Murdoc, huh?' MacGyver asked. 'The bastard tried to kill me several times, died several times. He always comes back. I don't know how. He got demolished by an collapsing building, he was careless with a stick of dynamite in his truck that exploded, he fell of 2000 foot mountain, he drowned after I electrocuted him, he died together with his boss by throwing a grenade in a snake pit, he fell in a mine shaft and drove a jeep of a cliff. But after all it's been over two or three years since I last saw him. He once even asked me to helping him saving his sister from Homicide International Trust or HIT for short. So that was also the one where he died with his boss. He asked me for help but I didn't trust him. He convinced me but I told him to do it my way. No guns.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode Halloween Knights)_

'_You got to help me out, MacGyver,' Murdoc said. 'She is the only family I got.'_

'_I don't do favours for hit men and I can't trust you.'_

'_Help me now MacGyver or feel free to go. There,' Murdoc opened a door with a remote. 'But you should know you got a death of an innocent girl on your conscience then and I know you can't live with that.'_

_MacGyver got convinced and had a hard time admitting it._

'_All right then, but no one gets killed, no weapons. Are you going to turn those people and yourself in?'_

'_MacGyver, Nicholas is very well trained expert killer. He's one of the pro's that's why he leads Homicide International Trust. We can't go without weapons.'_

'_Oh, we've got weapons. Our own. But we'll do it my way.'_

'_MacGyver, I…'_

'_My way.'_

_(the music joins in)_

_Murdoc agreed and for once the two enemies worked together. Everything went well on Nicholas' shooting ground until a surprise scared Murdoc the hell out of him. They were almost with Murdoc's sister Ashton. When a secret door locked them up and floor went open full of snakes, Murdoc started to sweat._

'_Oh, no snakes. Not snakes, MacGyver, I hate them. I hate snakes.'_

'_Well, I'm not to crazy about them myself.'_

_MacGyver already found his solution. Well duh. He saw a torch on Murdoc's side behind the door and looked at his side and found another one. He took the torch on his side._

'_Yes, MacGyver, that's it. We can use the fire to keep them aside.'_

_But MacGyver didn't answer and blew the torch out._

'_What are you doing?'_

'_Snakes don't like the smell of kerosene too much,' he said while he poured the kerosene on his legs and on Murdoc's legs. MacGyver stepped into the snake pit and indeed the kerosene trick worked but Murdoc chickened out, he was too scared._

'_Murdoc, come on.'_

'_No, MacGyver, I'm not going to do it.'_

'_Murdoc, come on!'_

'_No, MacGyver, I can't do it.'_

'_Aw, man!'_

_MacGyver was already halfway the snake pit when he turned back to get Murdoc._

'_Murdoc, come on, get on my shoulders and don't make any sudden movements._

'_Yes, well, you better tell that to the snakes, MacGyver.'_

_They got over the snake pit and managed to save the girl but Murdoc got shot in his shoulder when Nicholas opened the door and came closer. 'MacGyver, save the girl. Get Ashton out of here. We had a deal,' he said when he pulled a grenade out of his pocket._

'_Goodbye, Murdoc,' Nicholas said. 'This is the end.'_

'_The end for you both,' a female voice said._

'_Sonia!'_

'_Goodbye Nicholas, I'm the chairman of the board now,' she said and opened the snake pit again. Nicholas fell right in it and Murdoc threw his grenade in it. The explosion was quite intense for in a short room. MacGyver and the girl get outside just in time._

'_Your friend,' she cried._

_MacGyver didn't felled right about it because his plan got backfired._

(The music fades away)

'And that's the story about Murdoc when I had to help him out, and this was the final story also.'

The guests started to applaud with a few wows in it. MacGyver stood up of his chair. 'Come on people, this is a party let's have some fun now. But first I would like to propose a toast,' he said raising his glass of champagne. 'I want to propose it first of all on myself and you guys, who are with me now. I would like to propose also on Peter Thornton my boss and best friend of the Phoenix Foundation. It was thanks to him I got in touch with Maria by sending me to East Berlin and to reunite her with her grandfather Otto Romburg. Cheers! Mazeltov!'

Glasses were tinged with each other and everybody had great time. 'Well, MacGyver, I thought you didn't drink?'

'I don't. It's the same kids champagne from this morning.'

'Oh! Well, cheers then.'

'Cheers.'

The band started to play again and people started to dance. Penny Parker danced with Jack Dalton, Sam with Sally and so on. Dinner passed by and the presents too. Then it was time for dessert and coffee.

'MacGyver?' Jack said from somewhere at the table.

'Yes, Jack?'

'We want speech-speech.'

'Oh, Jack, no not now.'

'Come on like in the old days.'

'I didn't gave them old days.'

'Oh that's right. I gave them. Ladies and Gentlemen now I would like to say a few words…'

'All right Jack all right. I'll give one,' he said standing up from his chair at the table. He scratched his head a little and laughed. 'I don't even know where to begin. Well, I just want to thanks everyone that were able to be here with me… I mean with us today. You are all very special to me and meant a lot for me the last few years. I've been through a lot with you guys. We've had some great adventures together but I think it's now time to settle down a little and to take it more easier. Even a guy like me has to take it easier somewhere at point in his life. I think I've reached that point now that I'm married. Everybody knows that I'm afraid that something will happen to Maria with a job like mine at the Phoenix Foundation. So Pete, I would appreciate if you would give me something else to do at the Phoenix Foundation.'

'MacGyver, what? You just said before you would miss the excitement too much.'

'I do, but during this party I've realised that I've got something of more value here. She's more worth than a few assignments overseas or wherever it can be. I'm not leaving the foundation, Pete. I just want to do something else. That's all.'

'I can try to find something else but I don't know if something is free. I'll have to check my files for that. And if I don't find anything?'

'Then I've got no choice then to keep working in the field.'

That relieved Pete.

'And to conclude this speech I specially wants the attention of my son Sam Malloy and of my bride Maria Romburg. But first I would like to thank Sam for the beautiful presents he gave us. So I give him something back to thank him. Sam, catch this.'

MacGyver threw something at him and Sam caught it up neatly.

'Dad, what's this?'

'Open it up, son, you'll see.'

Sam opened the little box and two items were in it.

'Keys?'

'Yes that's right, son. Keys. Car keys, to be exact. I'm willing to give you the 1946 yellow Chevy pick-up truck.'

'Geez, dad, thanks.'

'And take a look at the other item.'

Sam took the other item.

'Woah, dad, this is too much. I can't take this. Don't give me this.'

'Yes you do, Sam. You can take it. Your own Swiss Army Knife and take another look under it.'

Under it there were two more items in it.

'Matches and scotch tape?'

'Yeah.'

'Smart presents, dad.'

'Well, with my imagination…'

'Thanks, dad.'

'Your welcome. Now I got one more thing to give.'

'Oh, dad, I…' Sam started but couldn't say anything.

'It's not for you, Sam.'

'Oh.'

'It's for Maria,' he said and took a small box out of his pocket.

'Darling, what is it?' she asked

'Open it,' he said.

She opened it. It was the exact the same box Sam had.

'Oh, darling, come here.'

MacGyver bend over and she kissed him.

'Tell us what it is?' Pete said.

'Car keys,' Maria answered.

'Again?'

'Let me guess. They're not from the yellow pick-up truck, right.'

'Yep and not from the Jeep either.'

'Then they from…'

'The 1957 blue Nomad station wagon. It also belonged to my grandfather Harry just like the yellow pick-up truck.'

'Do you think Harry would be happy about it that you give me his car?' Maria asked uncertain.

'Yes, I think he understands. It was his legacy for me.'

MacGyver looked at the end of the table were he saw Harry standing nodding his head with approval then Harry disappeared.

'Thank you honey,' Maria said.

The evening carried on into the night, into the late night even. It was 4:30 am when almost everybody was gone. There were just a few people cleaning up, the band was gone and radio was playing some slow music. MacGyver and Maria were the only ones from the wedding that were still there dancing in the middle of dance floor, holding each other. MacGyver was never happier.

(fades out)


	3. Chapter 3

(We fade in at the parking lot of the marina with a romantic background music)  
Chapter III

Coming Home

The Wedding Night

The Morning After

MacGyver opened the door of his houseboat while carrying Maria in his arms. 'Welcome home, Missus MacGyver,' he said.

'Missus Romburg-MacGyver,' she said.

'We are now an officially family.'

'Aren't you glad?'

'Very,' he said while they went up the stairs.

He carried her onto his bed. Clothes went off and they both dived under the sheets. After an enjoyable 30 minutes, they were both exhausted. 'I thought I would never get married,' he said after a long moment of silence.

'Me neither,' Maria said. 'But, my opa, knew it was going to be about time for me to get married.'

'Yeah, Otto is a very interesting man. I'm glad I got to know him and you in East-Berlin.'

'So? What happens next in our lives together?'

'I don't know Maria. Getting some sleep I suppose.'

'I know that you silly,' Maria laughed. 'I meant what's gonna happen tomorrow?'

'Oh, that. I don't know that yet. Looking for a honeymoon.'

'You are going to take me with you on a honeymoon?'

'Yeah, I can't go on my own, you know.'

'But where to then?'

'Go to a travel agency then. Pick something you like and we'll go there.'

'You will let me pick our destination?'

'Yeah, that's what I said.'

'Oh, MacGyver, that's so sweet of you.'

'Oh, I know I am.'

'What about after we come back? What will you do with the Phoenix Foundation?'

'I don't know that yet either. We'll see. Maybe we can do our assignments together.'

'That would be great.'

'OK, then. We have a deal then. Now try to get some sleep then.'

They both got in each other's arms and fell asleep together. In a very deep one.

(Suspenseful music comes in as in Ghost Ship when Mac searched the ship)  
During the night, which didn't last very long anymore it, happened. The door downstairs got open silently by one of the dark and mysterious figures. It was definitely the female one. Ms. D. who sneaked in. She looked around but there was nothing to look at because it was so quiet around and in the houseboat. Everybody was sleeping. As silent as a cat she sneaked up the stairs and went to MacGyver's bedroom. She opened the door and looked at the two people who were sleeping there. A memory came back in her mind when they both kissed each other while sitting in front of the fireplace.

'Oh, MacGyver,' she whispered. 'I'm sorry that I'll have to do this.'

She went to Maria's side of the bed, her hand sliding over Maria's head. 'Well, here's our irritating Blondie, Mrs. MacGyver. Let's see how long your happiness will last MacGyver.'

She took out of her pocket an injection needle and prepared it. She tapped the air out of it and took Maria's arm and injected the liquid into her arm. Then she checked her eye pupils. 'She's definitely asleep.'

She looked into the roof window and saw the early lights coming out of darkness again. 'Alright then, it's time to go, Mrs. MacGyver.'

She took the purple night robe with her and did it on Maria, or else she would have it a bit too cold, to go outside like that, right? Right. Maria was very light in weight so it wasn't a problem for Ms. D. to pick her up out of the bed and carry her over her shoulder although she was a bit taller than her. She carried her downstairs, through the door to the Marina. There next to the Nomad there was a black car with dark windows in it waiting for her. When she reached the door on the driver's side the window opened a little.

'Put her in the trunk,' a voice said.

Ms. D. went to the trunk and putted Maria in it, and then later they drove away. During all this MacGyver didn't a notice a thing of what was happening, he just kept sleeping until the morning.

MacGyver's phone rang. He mumbled something in the phone. It sounded something like "hello".

'Hello?'

Nothing.

'Hello?'

Nothing again. Now he was fully awake.

'Hello!'

The person on the other side of the phone hung up.

'Strange.'

He was getting the feeling something was terrible wrong. He looked at the other side of the bed.

Maria was gone!

'Maria is gone!' His eyes went every direction they could. He took his clothes, took a quick shower, putted his clothes on and his white Nikes, and then he took his car keys and ran to the Jeep. He started it and tried to drive away, his car nearly crashed against the yellow pick-up truck. Sam was driving it like a mad man. MacGyver was furious. 'Damn it, Sam. That's not how you drive a car!'

'Dad…'

'Next time when I see you driving a car like that, you can give those keys back, you hear me?'

'Dad, listen to me. Sally is gone.'

'Well, tell me something new. Maria is gone too. I'm on my to the Phoenix Foundation and you are blocking my way. Park the damn car and come with me.'

Sam did what he asked and joined his father in the other car. At a speed of 90 miles an hour they went to the Phoenix Foundation. (Here the music comes up when MacGyver drove the Gloria's House in Off the Wall searching for Lobo) They took an elevator to the eight floor and went to Pete's office.

'Pete!' MacGyver said.

'MacGyver, what are you doing here so early?' Pete wondered.

'Maria is gone!'

'What?'

'Yeah, and Sally too.'

'I can't believe my ears.'

'I can't believe this either, Pete. I just got married about almost 24 hours ago and there's trouble already. I got a nose for these things.'

'What do you want me to do then?'

'I'm going to look for her.'

'You don't even know where to look for her.'

'Call captain Kiley, lieutenant Rhome and lieutenant Murphy, they can look for her or something about her kidnappers.'

'What about you, MacGyver? What are you going to do?'

'I don't know that yet.'

'Yeah, Pete, tell them also to look after Sally Rally,' Sam said.

'Sally Rally?'

'Yeah, my new girlfriend.'

'Your new girlfriend already? You just broke up with the other one.'

'I dumped her for this one, her friend.'

'Interesting.'

'All right, Pete, call the police now, will you? Sam let's go.'

'So touchy today, Mac?'

'Yes, Pete, maybe I am! I just got married and not even 24 hours later she's kidnapped! Nothing goes right, when I really like someone! Call them, right now! Not even a year ago, I lost one of my best friends in England and now I'm about to lose the woman I love. And please for God sakes Pete call me with my full name, which is MacGyver. I don't want that anybody from now on are using the first three letters of my name anymore. My name is MacGyver!'

A long silence went through Pete's office.

Sam's eyes were complete wide open with astonishment of his father's eruption. Pete's mouth was open with astonishment. He was feeling hurt by his clever friend.

'Sam, could you please leave the office for a minute?' MacGyver asked.

'Sure.'

Sam left.

MacGyver went to his friend behind the desk, taking him by the shoulders.

'Hey, look Pete, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'

'MacGyver, I…' Pete couldn't finish.

'No, look Pete, hear me out. I'm sorry that I went out of line. A marriage can change things. My whole life just changed. I don't want anything bad happens to Maria or Sam or you.'

'MacGyver, that's not gonna happen but why do you think she's kidnapped?'

'Pete, look at the time.'

It took a few moments for MacGyver to realize he couldn't.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That's right you can't with your blindness. It's hardly 8:30, there are no stores open yet. I just want everything to be perfect, you know? Just call the police and check on her, will you, please?'

'It would be a pleasure, Mac,' Pete said.

'Mac? It still has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?' MacGyver said with a smile on his face.

'Yeah, I'll call as soon as I know something.'

'Thanks Pete.'

MacGyver went outside the office were Sam was waiting.

'Everything, alright, dad?' he asked.

'Yeah! Look, Sam, I'm sorry, I yelled at you before.'

'That's OK, dad. I understand. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have drove the car so fast and so wild.'

'That's okay, too.'

'Now what?'

'We'll drive to the police station.'

'But you just told Pete to call them.'

'I know. I just wanna go there myself to make sure everything happens, as it should be. Come on let's go.'

MacGyver and Sam took the elevator back to the garage. The elevator opened.

'After you,' MacGyver said.

'Thanks, dad.'

MacGyver and Sam went to the parking space where they left the jeep. They both got in and MacGyver started the engine, then he realized something was under his window scraper.

'Now, what the hell is that?' he wondered.

'You won't know it, if you don't take it or read it.'

It was a pink piece of paper when he read it.

(Suspenseful music turns on again and fades away after the flashback)

"_Dear, MacGyver,_

_Am I not a sight for sore eyes or what?_

_You should take a guess of what I got._

_You'll notice along the way more things will happen the next few days. Be prepared!_

_You're going to face one of your biggest challenges yet._

_Bigger, deadlier and darker then a coma or temporary blindness."_

_Deborah._

A flashback came back in his mind of the time when he was hunted down by Deborah and she said the words: _'How about it MacGyver? Am I not a sight for sore eyes or what?'_

'Are you okay, dad?'

'What? Yeah! Read this.'

Sam reads the note.

'Deborah? But I thought you said she was dead.'

'Yeah, I thought that too. She fell of Whistler's Cliff after Jack made her trip over his feet. She died when I tried to pull her back.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode Unfinished Business)_

_Deborah was hanging on the cliff, but the rock under her feet was big and strong enough to hold her._

'_MacGyver? MacGyver? Are you up there? I don't wanna die.'_

_MacGyver took his cap off and reached out for her hand._

'_Deborah, give me your hand.'_

'_You got me?'_

'_Yeah I got you,' although he wasn't sure he could hold her or not. _

'_Don't let me fall! Pull!'_

_She took a knife from behind her back and tried to cut into his wrist. MacGyver pulled his wrist back. Deborah slipped over the rock and she fell of the cliff._

_MacGyver looked down to Deborah who was on her back laying there._

'Now I got a real reason to go to the police station.'

'Let's go dad.'

MacGyver drove to the police station and met Lt. Rhome and Murphy and Capt. Kiley. MacGyver introduced Sam to the three police officers and it looked like they tag along with Sam just like MacGyver on various occasions in his life.

'Yeah, MacGyver, Pete called us just now, something about missing persons?' Capt. Kiley said.

'Yeah, Maria and Sally are missing since this morning,' he explained.

'What do you want us to do then?' Lt. Rhome asked.

'Are you guys the police or not? Go look for her.'

'Ease up, MacGyver.' Lt. Murphy said. 'Take a seat and let's talk about it.'

'Splendid,' MacGyver said.

'Alright, we know about the wedding of last night,' Murphy said.

'Yeah, it was great wedding,' MacGyver replied, 'you should give my thanks to your twin brother, Kiley.'

'I will,' Kiley said. 'So what happened actually?'

'Well, actually nothing happened. We didn't argue or anything. We just came happily home, had sex and talked a little of our future life. We went to sleep and the morning after, she was gone,' MacGyver explained.

'The same thing happened with me too,' Sam said.

'What do you mean, Mr. Malloy?' Lt. Rhome asked.

'Call me Sam, please. Me and Sally came home at her place. I stayed there during the night and the next morning she was gone too.'

'Alright, we'll see, what we can do, to find them. Only because it's you, MacGyver. We've worked together before with the Phoenix Foundation, but remember: a person is only missing, when he's missing for 24 hours.' Capt. Kiley said

'I know. Then there is something else.'

'What then?' Lt. Murphy asked.

'When I was leaving the Phoenix Foundation with Sam, we founded a pink letter behind my window scraper.'

He gave the piece of paper to Lt. Rhome.

'What is this all about?'

'A death threat from some sort. It could come from one of the kidnappers. But it's the name that worries me most.'

'Deborah?' Lt. Murphy asked.

'Yeah. I knew one, but she died. At least I thought she died.'

'Well, maybe she's alive.'

'Oh, no. I saw her die. She was as dead as she could be.'

'How did she die, then?' Kiley asked.

'By falling of a cliff, while I tried to save her. She pulled her knife, tried to cut me but I pulled my hand backwards and she fell. You could almost say that I killed her.'

'No, I don't think so,' Murphy said. 'MacGyver I've known you for years, now. You couldn't have killed her. She fell. It looks to me like she was trying to kill you.'

'She tried it before. But no such luck.'

'All right, MacGyver, we'll see what we can do to find Maria. Meanwhile I suggest you go home and try to stay calm,' Kiley said.

'I can't go home. I need to go back to the Phoenix Foundation.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

A knock on the door dragged all's attention. It was a police officer.

'Capt. Kiley. Bad news. Dr. Zito has escaped the asylum.'

MacGyver and Murphy were shocked by the news.

'Who is Dr. Zito?' Sam asked.

'How did he escaped the asylum?' MacGyver asked.

'Does the word "alkaloses" mean anything to you?' the cop asked.

'How long ago?' Rhome demanded.

'About 48 hours ago.'

'What? Why the hell am I not notified about all these things?' Kiley demanded furiously.

MacGyver started to get this creepy feeling in his body.

'Kiley, I have to go back to the Phoenix Foundation. I have to tell Pete about all this.'

'Sounds like an excellent great idea! We'll come with you in jiffy. And next time Blake if you don't tell me these things, you can think about looking for another job.'

'Give the guy some slack here, Kiley, he's just new here since the last 48 hours,' Murphy said.

'That's not true. Only for the last two days.' Blake said.

'Isn't that exactly what she means?' MacGyver wondered.

'Look, captain I only know it since 15 minutes ago.'

'Alright, because you are new on the job I'll let this one slip by, but next time it happens, you won't take of that easy.'

'Can I come with you guys? I want to learn and experience,' the young cop said.

'You're on your own pal.' Kiley said.

'Come on, don't listen to him,' Murphy said. 'I'll take care of you during our field operations.'

'All right, lieutenant, but he's your responsibility then. Be careful that nothing happens to him or you.'

'I always carry the bullet proof vest and from now on, he'll carry one too.'

'Can I have my own gun, too?' he hoped desperately.

'No, not yet. I'll always have one extra in case of emergency.' Murphy explained blinking an eye.

'All right, guys. I like to chitchat too but I'm going to the Foundation now! See you all later.' MacGyver said with a smile and a bit arrogance in his voice.

'Wait for me, dad and explain who the hell Dr. Zito is.'

While driving to the foundation and being followed by a police car MacGyver explained who Dr. Zito is.

'So are you going to tell me about him?' Sam asked.

'About who?'

'You know, about this Dr. Zito fellow. What's wrong with you today, dad?'

'Nothing is wrong with me. I just expected that my first new husband day went a little different instead of driving from the Phoenix Foundation to the police station.'

'Tell me about him, dad.'

'Alright, then. He was just a psycho, who succeeded in letting Eric Cross escape. He used him to get his target, Lt. Murphy. By controlling him psychologically, he made him do the exact things he wanted to and it almost worked. About 2 years later, now 3 or 4 years ago he tried to teach me a lesson in evil, because he couldn't bear it that he lost the last time. Evil never plays fair. That's why it never wins.'

'But how, than? How did he taught you that lesson?'

'By giving me sums that stood for letters in the alphabet. That's how we find out, he tried to kill the only person in the world who tried to help him.'

'Who, then? Certainly not you.'

'Nope, it was Dr. Skinner. He tried to kill her after he tried to kill Lt. Murphy by putting explosives on my stairs. She landed quite badly between the couch and the table. She made it but her leg didn't. She broke it like glass. And apparently he escape just now.'

'Well, duh! But why are we driving to the Phoenix Foundation, then?'

'Because I've got this feeling. The note of Deborah, Dr. Zito's escape… and it wouldn't surprise me if Murdoc is in on it too.'

'Murdoc?'

'Yeah, Murdoc. Always skidding in and out of dark. You'll see. That's why I'm so tense today.'

(suspenseful music comes up again and fades out here)


	4. Chapter 4

(We fade in with the music of the episode Obsessed where MacGyver goes to court)

Chapter IV

Debriefing at the Phoenix Foundation

Home

Jack Dalton's Hangar

In the air

They both arrived at the Phoenix Foundation and went to Pete's office.

'MacGyver, I haven't found anything yet about Maria's and Sally's kidnappers.' Pete said.

'But we do,' said MacGyver.

'What do you mean with "we", MacGyver?'

'Captain Kiley, Lt. Kate Murphy, Rhome and Sgt. Blake are here.'

'Send them in.' They came in. 'So what is this all about?'

'Look, Pete. Dr. Zito escaped from the asylum, Deborah is probably behind it too and Murdoc also.'

'What? Who? Explain it please. I can't follow you all.'

'Listen, Pete,' MacGyver explained. 'As you know, Maria is kidnapped. So we went to the police.'

'That's us,' Sgt. Blake said.

'And?' Pete asked.

'When we were there, Sgt. Blake brought up the message to Capt. Kiley, that Dr. Zito escaped the asylum again,' MacGyver continued.

'What? How is that possible? I thought, he had maximum security and all.'

A silence went through the office.

'Well?'

'We don't know, how he escaped,' Lt. Murphy said.

'So what are we gonna do now, then?' Pete asked.

'Well, we don't know that yet, Pete,' MacGyver said. 'We're working with the cops now, maybe they can track them down.'

'Yeah that's a possibility,' Capt. Kiley said. 'We'll get right on it.'

'We'll call as soon we know something,' Lt. Murphy said. 'Are you coming, Rhome?'

'I think I'll better stay here with MacGyver.'

'Suit yourself. Come on Blake.'

The three cops left the building.

'Why did you want to stay with me?'

'MacGyver, don't take this personal, but I've noticed your tension. I think it's better to stay with you as a chaperone.'

'I don't need no chaperone.'

'I think you do.'

'You know, MacGyver, he's right,' Pete said. 'I assign him to you and that's my decision.'

'I don't need a babysitter.'

'Don't look at me like a chaperone or a babysitter, MacGyver,' Lt. Rhome said. 'Look at me than like a bodyguard.'

'Now that's it! I'm going home and wait for the phone call of Lt. Murphy or Capt. Kiley.'

'You're not leaving with me, MacGyver!'

'Do what you got to do then as long you don't run in my way.'

(Same music comes up as before)

MacGyver parked his car on his parking space at the Marina.

Lt. Rhome parked his car next to MacGyver's car.

'MacGyver, I should put you on the ticket for driving to fast.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

MacGyver, Lt. Rhome and Sam walked down the stairs to MacGyver's houseboat. MacGyver sensed something. (Suspenseful music comes up and fades away)

'Wait a minute!' MacGyver said.

'What?' Sam wondered.

MacGyver ran to his front door and saw every glass window in his door shattered. He got inside and the whole place was a big mess.

'Oh, hell, no.'

'They broke in,' Sam noticed.

'Good noticed,' his father said. 'I'll call the police.'

'Don't bother. I'm already here,' Lt. Rhome said.

MacGyver sighed.

'In what the hell did I got myself into?'

'A big mess,' Sam answered.

'From here out,' the lieutenant said, 'I can say that the person who did this can write.'

'That's good detective work, lieutenant,' Sam said, 'how do you know that?'

'Because there's a note hanging on the stairs,' MacGyver said.

'Read it!' Lt. Rhome said.

"_RIP MacGyver,_

_Yes, that's right!_

_I, Murdoc, broke in here, to let you know, what's gonna happen._

_In fact, I intended to but since you went to the Phoenix Foundation you will probably get a call from Pete."_

_PS: You got a lovely wife, let us see of what use she is for us._

'Murdoc, you son of a bitch! I got to call Pete.'

MacGyver called Pete.

'Pete, it's Mac!'

'Yeah, go ahead!'

'Murdoc, broke in with me.'

'Murdoc?'

'Yeah, Murdoc.'

'MacGyver, that's…'

'Impossible? I indeed thought also that he died after he drove off into a ravine with that jeep. But I also thought, he died after he fell in that mineshaft. It doesn't surprise me anymore, you?'

'No, me neither, actually. But I'm glad you called, I've got some info for you.'

'What's that?'

'Capt. Kyle called me, when you were on your way home.'

'What did he had to say?'

'They've tracked him down.'

'Who? Zito?'

'Yeah. It's also confirmed that he works together with Deborah and Murdoc.'

'Well, where are they?'

'They are somewhere in the jungle of South America.'

'What?'

'Yeah, in secret hidden compound. From there on they are working together for the past three years.'

'So they've been planning this for all these years and now of course they thought it's the big time to strike now I'm married?'

'Yeah, that was probably their plan. But don't worry, MacGyver, we've got a plan too.'

'We do?'

'Yeah. The Phoenix Foundation has also a compound there for endangered species of jungle animals; you can use that as an outpost. Willis, Nikki and Mary Ruth Giordano are there.'

'How can they be already there?'

'They had a night flight over there. MacGyver, what are you up to, now you know all this?'

'I'm going over there.'

'But how?'

'By plane. Jack Dalton must help me out on this.'

'Jack Dalton? You know how I think about him.'

'Yes, Pete and I don't care less about how you think of him.'

'MacGyver, don't go with out me then.'

'Pete, what can you do there? The Phoenix Foundation needs you here, more then I need you there.'

'MacGyver, I hate to tell you this, but I think you're gonna do something stupid.'

'Well, thanks for the trust, Pete!' MacGyver said and hung up the phone. 'Damn it.'

'What's the matter, dad?'

'We're going to South America, son.'

'South America?'

'Yeah, come on, grab a few stuff with you and I'll explain it on the way.'

After MacGyver notified Captain Kiley, Lieutenant Murphy and Sgt. Blake, they all went to Jack Dalton's hangar.

'Hey, Mac. Que paso hombre? How was the wedding night?' Jack Dalton asked.

'Not now, Jack. I need your help!'

'Whose help?'

'Your help.'

'MacGyver needs help from me?'

'Yes, Jack.'

'Well, you name it and I'll see what I can do to help you.'

'Fly us to South America.'

'South America? All of you?'

'Maria and Sally disappeared. Pete told us that they are in South America in a hidden compound somewhere in the jungle.'

'Who would do such a thing?'

'Three people for revenge. To get even.'

'Who?'

'Murdoc as for one.'

'Murdoc? But he's dead, isn't he?'

'Nope. Deborah is on it too.'

'Deborah? The Deborah that blinded you?'

'Yes, Jack, she's also the one who fell of Whistler's Cliff.'

'And who's the third one?'

'Dr. Zito.'

'Never heard of him.'

'If you want information, you got to talk to the police. Them!' MacGyver said pointing his finger to them.

'OK, Mac, I will. I'll fill up the plane with gas and we're on our way.'

'Thanks, that would be great, Jack.'

MacGyver turned around and saw a black limousine entering Jack's hangar. It was Pete coming out of the vehicle with his white cane.

'MacGyver, are you in here?' Pete asked.

'Over here, Pete,' MacGyver replied.

'Is there somewhere, we can talk private?'

'Sure. In Jack's office.'

MacGyver and Pete went to Jack's office.

'MacGyver, I'm sorry, what I said before about you doing stupid things, I…'

'Forget it, Pete!'

'I've got some more information.'

'Tell me.'

'The compound is very well secured. They've got a small army to protect it.'

'I guess, we're gonna play bushmasters again. War games! Fantastic.'

'MacGyver, you are not thinking about using guns, are you?'

'No Pete, I'm not. Look by kidnapping Maria, they've really hit a nerve with me. I don't wanna lose her. Already five of the women I had died. Everybody I love died, they just died. Maybe after this is over, I just do what I told you on my birthday in 1987. I resign, get settled, marry and do normal things.'

'Well, maybe it's time that you do exactly with you think you should do. If you want this to be your last assignment for the Foundation, then I can't do nothing else but to respect your decision.'

'I appreciate that. But this is not an assignment for the Foundation. This is personal.'

'I've got some more news about it. It's a bit like with that dictator four years ago. What's his name again?'

'Delasora.'

'The compound is protected like that army base.'

'Let me guess. Murdoc's got the rank of general.'

'Good guess, but no. That rank is reserved for Dr. Zito. Murdoc is now colonel and Deborah is major and there's more.'

'More?'

'Yeah. They haven't only kidnapped Maria and Sam's girl, they also kidnapped Penny Parker.'

'What has she got to do with this?'

'Well, it wouldn't surprise me. He's probably still upset that he's plan didn't work with that musical.'

'But that's six or seven years ago.'

'You see. Mercenaries always keep grudges against people who messed up their plans.'

MacGyver sighed.

'Why did we ever met, Pete?'

'You were at the wrong place at the wrong time.'

MacGyver smiled vaguely.

'I've got something for you.' Pete gave MacGyver a little gismo from the Phoenix Foundation. 'You remember it.'

'Yeah, it's the tracking device, you gave it with me when I went to Kabulstan.'

'That's how you can track down the compound when you're in the jungle.'

'Is there something else I need to know, Pete?'

'No, I think I've mentioned everything.'

'Thanks Pete.'

'Don't thank me. I was born as a wonderful human being.'

'Come on, let's go.'

MacGyver and Pete left Jack's office.

'Jack, is the plane ready to fly?'

'Armed and ready, sir, for immediate take off.'

'Great, Jack. Open the cargo hold. I'll drive the jeep in it.'

Jack nodded.

'Come on, everybody, in the plane,' MacGyver said, 'and make sure your seatbelt is tight.'

Everybody got on board.

'OK, MacGyver, drive it in,' Jack shouted from out of the cockpit window. MacGyver got in his car and drove it in and went afterwards to the cockpit.

'This is your captain Jack Dalton in here with my co-pilot, Mr. MacGyver. We would first of all like to thank you all for flying with JDAMAFPFPAD. Our destination is…'

'South America,' MacGyver said.

'South America,' Jack Dalton replied, 'somewhere in the jungle in the middle of nowhere. I hope you enjoy your flight.'

'What's JDAMAFPFPAD?' Lt. Murphy asked to Sam.

'Jack Dalton And MacGyver Airways For Phoenix Foundation Packages And Deliveries,' Sam replied.

'Sounds big.'

'It is but actually it isn't either.'

'That's why I'm thinking to shut it down,' Pete said.

The plane took off and the gang was on their way to South America where they will work together with Nikki Carpenter, Willis and Mary Ruth to find a way to rescue Maria, Sally and Penny. After a few hours flying they left North America and slowly entered South America flying zone.

'So Mac,' Jack started a conversation, 'will you now tell me what's going on in detail?'

'Well, there's not much to say or explain. Maria, Sally and Penny Parker are kidnapped, held hostage in South America.'

'But you just got married yesterday.'

'That's true,' MacGyver said looking at his ring. 'All right, look. For starters, when we got home, we did some of you know what.'

'Safely, I hope.'

'Why? We're married now. Anyway, we talked a little about what we're going to do now since we're married. Eventually we fell a sleep. I think someone must have sneaked in the houseboat and took her with them and the same thing must have happened with Sally and Penny. We're pretty sure that Murdoc is behind it just like Deborah and Dr. Zito.'

'Lt. Murphy mentioned something about Dr. Zito. It seemed hard for her to explain.'

'Yeah, she was quite emotionally involved with his cases.'

'But why did they took them to South America.'

'I don't know, Jack. Pete gave me this tracking device I used in Kabulstan. That's how we're gonna track them down.'

'What's our plan, Mac?'

'I don't know that yet. First, we got the find out what the situation is down there. Phoenix has a research lab there too for endangered jungle species, we can use that as an outpost. Willis, Nikki Carpenter and Mary Ruth are there too. They can help us.'

'But why did we need to take all this people with us?'

'They thought it was necessary. Since I'm married they think I've became so…' MacGyver couldn't find the right word.

'Cynical?'

'Something like that. I'm not taking any crap anymore. Every time I get too close with someone, she dies.'

'Mac, don't worry about this one. We always succeed, so why would this time be different?'

'I'm not saying this different I just want her back.'

'And we will get her back, like always.'

'By the numbers, step by step, getting to work careful and responsible.'

'Exactly.'

'So Jack, you know what to do, fly the plane. I'll take a nap.'

'All right, Mac. Pleasant dreams!'

'Hm,' MacGyver hummed and putted his head against his window and closed his eyes. Soon he was in a deep, deep sleep. Jack didn't notice that MacGyver was having a bad dream.

(Nightmare music comes up)

He dreamed that Maria was tortured to death while he carried her in his arms, an explosion followed. The entire compound was set on fire and MacGyver and Maria became black toast.

MacGyver woke up startled.

'You okay over there, Mac?' Jack wondered.

'Yeah, it was just a bad dream.'

(Uncertain music comes up and fades out here)


	5. Chapter 5

(We fade in with a view on the compound in South America with army music)

Chapter V

South America

The Hidden Compound

Phoenix Lab

Night Scouting

In the jungle of South America, in the hidden compound Maria Romburg slowly awoke from her tranquilizer, feeling very dizzy.

She was lying on a bed turned her head and threw up. Deborah who was standing in front of her swallowed something back in her throat.

'Feeling sick, are we?' she asked.

'What? Where am I?' Maria asked in fear.

'I've got something for your nausea,' Deborah said and emptied a bucket of ice cold water in Maria's face.

'What's going on? Where am I?'

'You married him, didn't you?'

'Married who?'

'MacGyver!'

'MacGyver? Is that the reason why you've kidnapped me?'

'One of many reasons.'

'But I don't get it. Who are you?'

'Let me introduce myself. My name is Deborah.'

'You're Deborah?'

'You've heard of me, I see.'

'Yes I have. You are the one who blinded him and tried to pull him of a cliff in the woods.'

'That's right. Instead of that I faked my own death and I began on my own. I didn't had much of victims after MacGyver, just one. After I killed that person, I came down here to this compound. I had contact with Dr. Zito in the asylum after he tried to teach MacGyver a lesson in evil. He told me to get things going here. Two years later we got in touch with Murdoc and from the one the other came. We started a conspiracy against the MacGyver-clan.'

'Zito? Murdoc? Those names seems familiar, he told me somewhat of them.'

'Good for you. To nail MacGyver, we schemed out the conspiracy to kill him with an advantage of pleasance for all of us. We strike upon the most dearest in his life. You! Maria.'

'But why?'

'MacGyver is very valuable for the Phoenix Foundation. He's the best man they have. When he's dead, Peter Thornton will also have his departure and the Phoenix Foundation would become useless without them. An easy target for us then. Poor young Sam will become depressed when he finds out Sally died. We've got a lot more upon our sleeves than that's good for you to know. To give the right answer on your question is simple. Same old, same old. Revenge! MacGyver did a lot of worse things to us then we did to him. I assure you, MacGyver's last hours are counted. This time he will not get away. This whole area is protected with soldiers; his ingenuity will not save him this time. It's like Murdoc, once said: his humanity will become his death one day.'

'How do you really know, he'll come to rescue me?'

'With MacGyver it's always the same thing. He can't stand the fact of dead innocent people. Especially not the ones he loves and certainly not the ones he will have on his conscience. He'll come, it wouldn't surprise me, if he's already here.'

'What if I try to escape on my own?'

'You're at my mercy now. Try it.'

'OK.'

Maria, who still on the floor, lifted her leg up and kicked Deborah in her stomach.

'Martial arts, huh?'

'Karate.'

'Right.'

Deborah spun on her right leg and kicked Maria with her left leg in the face. Her boot struck her lips, which began to bleed. Deborah did a few nicely done back flips and a summersault to end it and gave a few blows in Maria's face and another kick in her stomach. Then she took a chain and chained her up against the wall near the bed.

'You, bitch. You stupid fucking bitch.'

Deborah slapped her in the face on the remark.

'You called me a bitch?'

Deborah slapped her again, this time with her left hand.

'Such a dirty word,' she said.

'Bitch,' Maria whispered but Deborah heard it.

'I heard that.'

'Oh, yeah. What are you going to do about it?'

Deborah took a few steps backwards. In a flash she spun on her left leg forwards swinging her right leg into Maria's face.

'Agh!' Maria screamed when she fell how the boot came in connection with her face and how her forehead banged against the sharp side of the bed leaving an opening where blood came gushing out of it.

'Oh, you poor baby. That was a bit to much wasn't it? Or to hard?'

Maria was now crying, tears were rolling over her cheeks. She got more freaked when she saw Deborah taking out her knife.

'I hate the leave a job unfinished, because we will have unfinished business then.' It made Deborah laugh when she mentioned those words.

'Unfinished business. I have those with MacGyver too, again. What I'm about to do to you is to make this little incision near your left eye, right here.'

Deborah let the knife slowly go it's way on Maria's face. Maria fell how the knife teeth's made an opening on her face and screamed. Deborah gave Maria a severe blow with her left hand in her stomach.

'Shut up, bitch. Now we're getting even.'

Maria felt how the blood dripped out of the wound, and then she saw Deborah taking a few white hospital gloves. She pulled hard on it and let go making a shooting sound on her own skin.

'I love that sound,' she said when she pulled her other one on, then out of her pocket she took another injection needle.

'It's time for you to go to sleep.'

Maria fell asleep and Deborah putted her on the bed.

In the room next door Penny Parker stood eye to eye with Murdoc.

'Murdoc?' Penny noticed vaguely.

'That's right.' Murdoc said with a low tone in his voice.

'Wha… what's going on?'

'You're gonna help us to kill MacGyver.'

'What? Why?'

'The usual. Because of him, my previous plan in the theatre failed.'

'But you were dead.'

'That's right. I was dead but just like MacGyver I always survive.'

'You're willing to kill my best friend in the world?'

'You're smart, Penny Parker. You are the bait, Sam Malloy's girl too as well as his wife.'

'Please, don't do this,' Penny cried.

'But I have to, Penny.'

'No, you don't.'

'Yes I have to, it's the only way to convince HIT – Homicide International Trust – that they've made a mistake by letting me go. MacGyver is the only blemish on my record just like with Deborah.'

'Who?'

'Deborah. She was once his girlfriend; apparently she was also hired by some company to kill him. Oh, Penny, Penny.'

'What?'

'When I played that Jacques Leroux, you woke it up in me. I told you back then that I loved you.'

'You loved me? That's right you said that.'

'I'm saying it again.'

'How can I possibly love the man who's going to kill my best friend?'

'You would be surprised of how fate can play games with people. I should have come to you when I retired from HIT. When I retired my former boss Nicholas Helman, kidnapped my sister Ashton whom later died in an avalanche. I asked MacGyver for help, that was the only time in the 15 years that I've been after him that I did such a thing.'

'If you do love me, leave my friends alone then.'

'I'm sorry Penny but that is the only thing I can never do.'

'Yes you can, but I can't love you if you're willing to hurt my friends. You said you loved me, that can only be mutual if you leave him alone.'

Murdoc fell that she meant it.

'Penny, my feelings for you are real but as long MacGyver is alive is he too dangerous for us.'

'I wonder, why that is? He probably couldn't bear it that the person he takes care of is in love with his arch-nemesis.'

'That's one of the reasons indeed. Oh, Penny, I really wish that we've met in different circumstances and that I nor you never met MacGyver.'

'But MacGyver is a good friend, I love him. He never turned me down on anything.'

'Well, maybe some day he might.'

'MacGyver would never do such a thing.'

'As I told you before fate can play games with people and change their lives forever in a way they never expected.'

'Not with MacGyver.'

'Especially with MacGyver. Several things what MacGyver has done in his past left trails behind. His fear of guns among other things.'

'MacGyver is a lot stronger than you think; maybe that's why you never succeeded in killing him. You're hating him and you're hate made you miss all the time.'

'He made me hating him, that's what makes me dangerous. I surely can't love him for it.'

'MacGyver, please come quick,' Penny whispered out loud.

'Don't worry, my dear, he'll come. He'll come soon enough and his lights will go out and this time forever.'

Penny started to cry on that remark.

'Oh please, don't cry woman. I can't stand that.'

'You can't stand it either that he was on the wrong place at the wrong time when he met Peter Thornton.'

'Ah, Peter Thornton, it all started with him actually, so he has to die too.'

'You're going to kill an old blind man?'

'When he was working for the DXS, he followed me around the world and since I couldn't have a DXS agent after me, I decided to kill him to get rid of him, unfortunately MacGyver butted in so I decided to kill him to which I intend to do so.'

'I can't believe this.'

'Look, Penny, I like chattering with you but now you have to shut up or I'll rape you.'

'You say such things to persons you love.'

'No! I only say such things to persons that annoys me.'

'I'm annoying you? Why did you kidnap me than for?'

'To get MacGyver here and kill him. I conspire against him with two companions, which you will probably meet later on, from now I have you in my power. Please, Penny, I wouldn't like doing things with you I might regret, so please be quiet.'

Penny Parker kept her mouth shut. She couldn't believe that even Murdoc had a soft side. She didn't know what to do or what will happen if MacGyver meets Murdoc. Desperation came closer to her but she kept hoping MacGyver was coming to rescue her as before. It gave a little hope but what Murdoc said about MacGyver turning her down gave her chills. Murdoc tried to break her trust in MacGyver to win her for him and easily kill off MacGyver. She lay down on the bed, keeping one hand under the pillow.

'This is all a nightmare,' she whispered again, 'just a nightmare. MacGyver will come.'

She talked some hope into herself and that's how she comforted herself, she had this feeling of it that he would come to rescue her.

In another room next-door Sally awoken from her tranquilizing. She had the pleasance of having Dr. Zito as a host.

'Who… who are you?' she asked a little dazed.

'May I introduce myself? My name is Dr. Zito.' Zito said.

'Uhuh!' she replied. 'And what is your first name?'

'My first name doesn't matter.'

'What kind of doctor are you, then?'

'A child psychiatrist,' he said and started to laugh at the remark.

'Right.'

'I'm actually more a professor I studied ancient history. History of the Vikings. Ever heard of the Valhalla?'

'When I went to school, I heard about it and also about Greek Mythology.'

'Ah, the three fates. Control of life, making decision who goes to Tartarus or the Elysian Fields.'

'Tartarus?'

'Home of Hades god of the underworld, like Anubis in Egyptology but that doesn't matter, right now. The important thing is that you know why I've kidnapped you.'

'I already wondered why I was here.'

'MacGyver and lieutenant Kate Murphy, that's why.'

'My future father in law? What has he got to do with this and that police woman?'

'I have a score to settle with them and since I want to keep it simple this time, I use you as a bait.'

'I think you're gonna have to deal with my boyfriend than.'

'Oh, and who might that be? A certain Sean Angus Malloy?'

'That's right.'

'Please girl. I know he's MacGyver's son and since we're conspiring against the MacGyver-clan too, he must die.'

Sally laughed.

'I know Sam and MacGyver.'

'Do you, now?'

'Yes, I've been through a lot together with them. I know exactly what they can do.'

'This time it's different.'

'No it's not. There's no reason to it.'

'Miss, me, Murdoc and Deborah are three of his most feared enemies in his entire life. We've kidnapped you, Miss Parker and his wife to get him over here and settle a score with him and since I know MacGyver, he would drag Lt. Murphy into it and surely his son. If Sam loves you he would absolutely come with his father. They always call the police, that is so MacGyverish.'

Sally planned not to let her know herself and started to look around which Zito noticed.

'Why do you think of my sanctuary?' he asked.

'Sanctuary?'

'Yes, I only thought I would only feel at home at the asylum.'

'Asylum?'

'I let myself declare nuts to escape death row and made it into the asylum for insane people.'

'Which you are not?'

'Can you believe I started to doubt it myself? You definitely can't see my mask of sanity?'

'Looks more like insanity to me.'

Zito laughed at the remark.

'Oh, where's my mind?'

'You've probably lost it somewhere. If you untie me I will help you finding it then.'

Zito laughed again.

'Stop it! It's killing me.'

He regained his senses and continued on a lower voice.

'I meant, where were we? Ah yes, my sanctuary.'

'What is it with you and sanctuaries?'

'This is my sanctuary,' he mentioned the word again, 'it's build inside an army base which is build again inside an asylum. So I feel at home here.'

'Good.'

'My good girl, you don't even have the slightest idea of what kind of man I am. You have absolutely no idea that I am a murderous psychopath.'

'Is that a fact?'

'That's right, a big fact.'

'But why do you wanna kill my boyfriend and his father?'

'I have a score to settle most of all with Lt. Murphy and MacGyver.'

Zito's look changed into something dark, something evil that frightened Sally.

'That's how evil plays the game,' he continued, 'you see, evil never plays fair, that's why it always win and your side loses.'

'I've seen other things happening.'

Zito smiled evilly.

(Here the music comes up from the scene of Lesson in Evil)

'Look hard, be diligent and it'll strikes when you least expect it. Evil is never predictable, it follows no patron. It strikes friends, loved ones, co-workers, and when you least expect it, it comes home for the kill.'

'I've got a question for you, doctor. Why us?'

'Call it rematch in case for MacGyver, a second rematch. I failed 5 years ago.'

'How comes it's the second rematch?'

'I failed the last couple of times.'

'How comes?' Sally asked again.

'They outsmarted me.'

'Why is that?'

'Because my plan failed,' Zito replied angrily, 'and don't give me anything of your smart mouth anymore. You'll need it. Save your strength or I'll have to use a device to shut you up.'

'What can you possible use as a torture device?'

Zito walked up to a closet and took an instrument out of it looking like a helmet.

'This device was used to calm aggressive patients, the clamp took care of it that they don't bite of their tongues. Very humane so save your strength, you're gonna need it.'

He putted the thing a side and blindfolded her then he left.

He went to the control room where Murdoc and Deborah were waiting for him.

'And what did we found out, today?' Zito asked.

'Nothing we just talked,' Deborah answered.

'I found out that I love her,' Murdoc said.

'Love who?' Zito asked.

'Penny Parker.'

'Well, hello, colonel Murdoc but I don't think you don't quite understand our conspiracy. The plan is to kidnap his loved ones and lure him in here and to settle our score with him.'

'Yes, general.'

'I got a question, general,' Deborah said, 'who gets to kill MacGyver?'

'To have equal satisfaction of the killing, we'll have to do it all together at once.'

'We about our hostages?'

'Kill them!'

'I know exactly what I'm gonna do with mine,' Deborah said wicked.

'Good. From all of us, you're acting the most vicious.'

'That's part of the job.'

'And you're beautiful too.'

'That's part of the job too.'

They all looked at three TV-screens, which showed the three hostages. The first one showed Maria, the second one Penny and the third one Sally.

Maria was sleeping, Penny was crying and Sally was doing nothing.

In the plane Jack was getting everything ready for the landing.

'Landing gear, coming down,' he said but what he said afterwards wasn't comforting. 'Uh-oh.'

'Uh-oh? What uh-oh? What do you mean "uh-oh"?' MacGyver asked.

'I'm participating a minor problem.'

'What?'

'We can't…'

'We can't what? Tell me Jack. Spit it out. Don't tell me that we can't land.'

'I'm sorry, buddy.'

'Jack, what kind of pilot are you?'

'An idiot one.'

'No doubt, and why can't we land?'

'We're almost out of fuel.'

'So this means, that we can crash and burn, right?'

'Right.'

'Right, right, right and guess what Jack.'

'What?'

'We're near the phoenix lab.'

'So that's good.'

'But if we can't land, the wheels will probably break off on the jungle ground.'

'That's bad.'

'Unless, I can find a way the fix this minor problem.'

'That's good.'

'I'll take the only parachute.'

'That's bad because it has a rips in it.'

'I'll take my chances. Is there another way to get some fuel in it, without landing first?'

'Might.'

'Don't worry Jack, I'll improvise.'

MacGyver left the cockpit.

'What is it?' Sam asked.

'We have a slightly minor problem with the airplane,' his father answered.'

'What?'

'We can't land.'

Everybody started to panic.

'But DON'T PANIC!' MacGyver screamed and everything became silent. 'I'll try to find a way to get safely down there.'

'MacGyver, what is the problem?' Kiley asked.

'We don't have enough fuel to get down there.'

'What are you going to do?' Pete asked.

'I'll think of a way. I'll improvise.'

MacGyver walked to the back of the plane to the cargo hold where his car was. 'Hey, there big fella, it looks like we've got a situation on our hands and you might be of help, if I just knew how.'

MacGyver rubbed his mouth with his right hand and looked around for something to work with. (Music of the clip Rock the Cradle from Unfinished Business comes up here) His eye caught the attention of a hose in the cargo hold. He took the hose and suddenly his brains started to work. He went back to his car and opened the trunk and took a bottle of cola out of it.

'Bottom's up,' he said and drank the bottle all the way down. He took his Swiss Army Knife and cuts of the top of the hose, then he opened the gas tank of his jeep. The tank was deep enough for such a small hole. He putted the hose in it and sucked the fuel out and putted it in the bottle until he had enough. He looked down and noticed a grate in the cargo hold's ground that leads to the engines of the plane. Since the plane was new and Jack didn't know all the things a pilot should know he hung on every part a name tag.

'Oh, name tags. How convenient,' Mac said with a childish cheerful tone in his voice. 'Now the only thing I have to do is to find the right one. Is it the F of fuel or the G of gasoline?'

He searched the nametags and founded an "F" of fuel but also a "G" of gasoline, so he half emptied it in the "F" and the other in the "G". Then he returned to the cockpit.

'What happened Mac? What did you do? Did it worked?' Jack asked.

'Check your fuel again.'

'We've got fuel!'

'That's right, now put this thing on the ground, will you?'

'Okay, Mac, there is the laboratory.'

Jack took the intercom and spoke in it.

'Ladies and gentlemen we would like to thank you for flying with JDAMAFPFPAD which means Jack Dalton And MacGyver Airways For Phoenix Foundation Packages And Deliveries. In the next two minutes we will be on the ground so fasten your seatbelts please.' Jack Dalton putted the intercom down.

'JDAMAFPFPAD? New company?' MacGyver asked.

'Yeah sort of. To be honest I earned more money since I'm doing these deliveries for the foundation.'

'You see, working for a living is a lot simpler then your soon-to-become-rich-schemes. If you do good for the foundation you will be rewarded good. I once got 200.000 dollars for getting a man out of Czechoslovakia and saving him afterwards from his wife who was working for the GRU.'

'And of course you didn't keep the money, right?'

'That's right. I donated it to him for helping his cause.'

'I would have kept the money.'

'Well, if they pays you the money, you can do whatever you want with it.'

'What do I get for this job?'

'Nothing.'

'Oh. Here we go, MacGyver, ready for landing.'

(The music changes into a part of the MacGyver theme then fades away)

Jack Dalton landed the plane in front of the Phoenix lab building and everybody got out. MacGyver opened the cargo hold and drove his jeep out of it and parked it near the plane.

'Now what?' Jack asked.

'We go inside and talk, I'm running the show now.'

'He always runs the show,' Sam said.

They got inside the lab greeted by Nikki Carpenter and Willis.

'MacGyver,' Nikki said hugging him. 'Pete told us everything of what happened.'

'Yeah, yeah. The most important thing now is to get these people out of there.'

'MacGyver,' Willis said joining in the conversation. 'I've got something interesting news for you then.'

'Tell me, Willis.'

'The compound is located about ten hills away from here, although I don't really know in which direction.'

'That's ok, Willis. Pete gave me this tracking device,' he said showing it. He tried to put it on but it didn't work. 'What the hell is this?'

'What is it, MacGyver?'

'This thing doesn't work.'

'Let me see, maybe I can fix it and adjust it.'

MacGyver gave the tracking device to Willis.

'Try to get it fixed by tonight, then I'm going scouting.'

Willis nodded and left.

'What did you say, dad?' Sam asked.

'You heard me. I'm going night scouting and I'm going alone.'

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'Dad, this situation also concerns me. If Sally…'

'Nothing is gonna happen with Sally. She's going to be fine.'

'MacGyver, Sam's right,' Pete said. 'It's going to be way to dangerous to go into the jungle all alone.'

'Pete for the last 15 years I always worked alone.'

'Not always,' Nikki said.

'Alright but that only happened occasionally.'

'Alright, look, there's only room for five people in my jeep…'

'You're going with your jeep?' Jack said surprised.

'Why the hell did you think I brought him with me?' MacGyver asked.

'I don't know,' Jack replied.

'For fun, that's right,' he answered sarcastic. 'Look, listen all. I'm going to that compound alone.'

'MacGyver, you can't go alone. There's lots of security to worry about.' Captain Kiley said.

'I am going alone!' MacGyver said angrily.

Pete thought it was time to interfere.

'MacGyver, as your superior listen to me. Kiley is right, you can't go alone, it's way too dangerous.'

'Pete, you are not my superior anymore; I work unofficially for the foundation. You can't tell me anymore what to do.'

'I never did that, I only gave you assignments because they were important.'

'They were all important, Pete.'

'MacGyver, like it or not, you are taking a few of these people with you for protection and I'm saying this as a friend not as your boss.'

'Pete, you let me go alone to that army base where Delasora was held at. Why don't you let me go alone now?'

'Because you're too emotionally involved.'

'You can count on me!' Nikki said.

'And on me too!' Kiley replied.

'I'm with them, MacGyver,' Lt. Rhome said.

'So am I, dad,' Sam said.

'Since Zito is involved, I'm ready again to nail him.' Lt. Murphy said.

'And I need some fieldwork.' Sgt. Blake said.

'And you can count on me too.' Jack Dalton said.

'OK then, but listen to me for once in a while. Sam, Lt. Murphy and Lt. Rhome are coming with me to the compound. Nikki, Kiley and Blake stay a few hills behind as a back up. When there are problems, we'll give a call. I'm sure there are a few walkie-talkies here.'

'I'll get them!' Nikki said.

'What about me?' Jack asked.

'Jack, the best thing for you is to stay with the plane. I'm sorry, there's nothing more for you that can help me. Work on your plane; prepare him for the flight out of here or something. Pete you better stay here with Willis. Does everybody agrees with my plan?'

Everybody agreed.

'Good, now I need a place for my own to think.'

Everybody separated a little. MacGyver went into a long hallway and passed by Nikki.

'MacGyver, here's one walkie-talkie for you.'

'Thanks, Nikki.'

'Where are you going? What's the matter?'

'I need a place to think.'

'Your dormitory is on the left of the hallway, the last door, you'll see your name on it.'

'Thanks.'

'Look MacGyver, I know we haven't been the best friends since we know each other. I just wanna say I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for what?'

'For the differences between us.'

'We each work on our own way as long it brings up results.'

'I hope we can be friends now.'

'Nikki, I want to be left alone, right now. My wife is kidnapped and I want her back and these people won't make a phone call to ask for ransom, you know Murdoc and Deborah. I'm going to do my job as I always do, on my way.'

'I just asked if we could be friends.'

'Whatever. I'll see ya later then okay?' MacGyver said smiling vaguely and left. Nikki looked back at him when he walked away, then she turned and walked her way further.

MacGyver went to his dormitory. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. For the first time that day he was finally alone. He leaned against the door and putted his face in his hands, he started sobbing and eventually he bursts out in tears. (Slow sad music comes up here) 'Oh, my God. My dear God. What have I done? What the fuck have I done to deserve this? Why can't I just love someone?'

He sat down against the door, rubbing the tears out of his eyes and tried to regain his senses, he sighed. For a couple of moments he was just staring at the ground, and then he went into his pocket and took the magical coin out of his wallet.

'Please Harry, be there for me,' he hoped and started to rub the coin over his sleeve. Harry appeared.

'Feeling a bit down, bud?'

'I'm losing faith, Harry.'

'I noticed. I know you are having a rough time since Maria is kidnapped.'

'I'm only married for one fucking day and the next morning she's gone.'

'Watch your mouth, bud.' Harry said easily trying to calm down his grandson. 'I've seen everything happening up there.'

'I came up with this stupid idea, to go night scouting.'

'I don't think that's such a bad idea, bud.'

MacGyver looked up at Harry surprised by his answer.

'Is it?'

'Yes, I'm sure but you can slightly adjust your attitude towards the people who's trying the help you.'

'I know that Harry but the way I'm feeling right now…' MacGyver couldn't get out of his words; he was trying to find the right words.

'You're feeling the same way when this Paul Moran died, right?'

'Exactly. I had such a tough time in London back then, apparently that tough that I'm still not over it. I can still see Paul dying in my arms, I couldn't save him. Sample… pack… were his last words. Do you know how it feels when you're completely on your own in foreign country deeply tangled in a web of crime with no friends?'

'I can imagine it how you must have felled, bud. I lost a lot of friends too.'

'Not the way how Paul Moran died.'

'As a matter fact, sometimes it did happen that way.'

'But you probably never got tangled into something dark and sinister like I've been through in London.'

'That's a correct answer, but the only way to get over it is not living in the past but to concentrate on the present and the future. Think of what you will do when you go night scouting.'

'According to Pete I should take everybody with me and I disagree with him.'

'Why?'

'Oh come on, Harry, you know what I mean. I don't want innocent people to get killed in a crossfire, especially not Sam, Jack or Pete.'

'That sounds like one of your rules.'

'You know how much I hate to see innocent people to get hurt.'

'Look, bud, I know you must feel terrible right now, but try to loosen up a little, okay? These people are willing to help, let them help. They've got a small army in that base, don't tell me you were going to take them down face to face?'

'I'll see how.'

'I just wanna tell you that you don't have to let you know yourself.'

'What have I been doing then lately?'

'I don't mean towards your friends but towards the people who got you into this trouble. I once told you to be more careful and that still goes.'

'I intend to, Harry.'

'Come on, get up, this is a sorry sight.'

Harry took MacGyver's hand and pulled him up.

'Do you feel better now?' Harry asked.

'Some.'

'Try splattering some water in your face. Freshen up a little, before you go out and play.'

Harry disappeared and MacGyver took his grandfather's advice.

(Music fades away and goes over into a military tune then fades away)

In the compound, a young soldier came running into the control room where Dr. Zito, Murdoc and Deborah were still talking.

'You forgot to knock,' Zito said.

The soldier knocked.

'Come in,' Zito said with unbelievable politeness.

'Sir, I think you just know this.'

'What is it, soldier?' Deborah said.

'There was a plane spotted in the airspace.'

'So?' Murdoc wondered.

'Doesn't that ring a bell? That could be this MacGyver fellow.'

'How long ago did this plane passed by?' Zito demanded.

'A couple of hours ago.'

'Why the hell didn't you told me this before?'

'Yeah, why the hell didn't you told him that before?' Deborah demanded.

'Because you didn't wanted to be disturbed.'

'And why the hell did I do that?'

'Yeah, why the hell did he do that?' Deborah said again.

'Because you said so, general. You wanted to peacefully interrogate with the hostages. Those were your orders, sir.'

'Oh right, of course, how silly of me.'

The soldier and Murdoc both rolled with their eyes.

'Well that'll be all, you can go now,' Zito said.

The soldier left.

'Looks like our plan is working.'

'I do think instead of waiting we should go to MacGyver instead of letting him coming to us,' Murdoc said.

'That's a very bad idea, Murdoc,' Deborah explained, 'if we go to MacGyver it always turns bad for us. I think we should let him coming to us is a much better idea.'

'Whatever.'

They looked at their monitors and it looked like Maria was waking up again from her tranquilizing.

'It looks like our sleep beauty is waking up again. I do must pay her a visit.' Deborah said and left with what looked like a white briefcase.

'Where did she got that briefcase so fast? That wasn't standing here before?' Murdoc wondered.

'I don't know. Maybe we should quit drinking,' Zito replied.

'Good idea.'

Deborah entered Maria's room again, holding the suitcase and another bucket of water.

'Waking up again, dear?' she asked.

Before she even knew what happened, Maria took the bucket of water out of Deborah's hand and barfed again in it this time. Deborah closed her eyes and pulled a face of disgust.

'That is just so disgusting. What is that with you and barfing?'

'I feel sick, that's all.'

'Maybe this will freshen you up.'

Deborah emptied the bucket again in her face.

'You bitch!' Maria screamed and tries to run up against Deborah but she slapped Maria in the face back on the bed. 'Now take that purple night robe off.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Take off the night robe and put some decent clothes on.'

'Why? What decent clothes?'

'These decent clothes.'

Deborah opened the briefcase and took some clothes out of it. It contained a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with spaghetti strains with a white shirt over it without buttons, socks and shoes. She threw them in Maria's face.

'Don't worry. I won't look.'

Deborah turned around and listened to the noises Maria made when she was changing her clothes, surprisingly it all fitted.

'Now what? You're going to put me back to sleep?'

'Nah! That becomes so old after a while. I'll just tie you up. Lay down on the bed and put your hands over your head.'

Maria did what was wanted of her, while Deborah took a rope and tied her up, feet also.

'Will you please get something for my nausea?'

'You just got a bucket of water with puke over your face isn't that enough?'

Maria didn't respond and looked down, she was indeed looking a bit pale. Deborah looked at her, was she feeling sorry for her?

'You know, you indeed look a little flushed. Time to play doctor.'

'What?' Maria was shocked.

'Look, if you been imprisoned, they teach you some stuff about first-aid, and I even learned more about it after I stole that ambulance after my "death" or the van of the coroner whatever it was. While we were discussing our plan for MacGyver the last few years I took nursing classes.'

'Well, that's comforting.'

Annoyed by the situation Deborah decided to use her nursing skills after all. She lays the back of her hand on Maria's head.

'You indeed got a fever. Do you got pain somewhere?'

'Besides the places you gave me those blows, yes indeed. My stomach hurts.'

'Do you mind if I take a look?' she didn't wait for an answer. 'Let me see.' She took Maria's t-shirt out of her pants and folded it up neatly till under her chest. She fell with her hands around her stomach and passed by it with a stethoscope. Her face changed of what she found out, her eyes went bigger.

'Maria, you are pregnant.'

'I'm what?'

'You're pregnant.'

(Surprising music comes up and fades out)

Deborah got up from the bed and walked around a little.

'I… I can't believe it that he did this,' Deborah said stunned. 'He managed to get you pregnant? How?'

'It's actually quite simple. MacGyver is virile, he already has a son called Sam.'

'That, I know.'

'Now what?'

'You remain here, now I've got something better to hurt his feelings.'

Deborah took a bandage of the first aid kit and started to heel Maria's face wounds. It didn't help much because the blood was already crusted. 'Here, got a souvenir for you.'

'What might that be?' Maria wondered.

'A belt for your pants.'

Weird souvenir if you ask me. Deborah got back to Maria and did her the belt on.

'Why are you doing this? What good will killing him do?'

'Satisfaction and revenge.'

Deborah took her handkerchief and tied it around and in Maria's mouth then she left.

Back in the Phoenix-lab everything was ready to get set for the night scouting. Sam went to his father's dormitory. He knocked on the door.

'Dad?'

'Come on in, Sam, the door is open.'

'Are you okay, dad?'

'No, but I'll live. Is everything set?'

'Almost everything.'

'What do you mean almost everything?'

'We just need you, dad.'

'I'll be right there, I just need to tie my shoes.'

MacGyver sat on the bed and started to tie his shoes. A silence went through the room.

'It's dark outside, dad,' Sam said to break through the silence.

'Is it?' MacGyver asked surprisingly. 'Well, I think that's the idea son. You can't go night scouting when it's bright daylight.'

Sam sighed.

'Dad, what is the matter with you? You've got such quick mood changes.'

'I don't know what the matter is with me, maybe I've got a midlife crisis.'

'Dad, I don't know you like this. I've got the feeling that you are not my father anymore. I'm starting to believe that you didn't love my mother.'

MacGyver's brown eyes lit up of angry fire.

'Don't you ever dare to speak like that to me. I loved your mother like I love Maria.' He shouted at his son.

'I think you used her as hooker.' Sam shouted back at his father.

'What?' MacGyver smashed the door closed. 'Just who do you think you are, talking like that? R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Respect! Are you familiar with that word? I am your father and I deserve some respect.'

'That's right! Father's do deserve respect but not the kinds you are right now.'

'Why? Because I became cynical?'

'That's one reason.'

'And what kind of father do you think I should be?'

'The one I knew the day I met you. The father, who helped people in need, talked things in and out of people. The father that used his fresh optimistic mind.'

'I'm still optimistic and my mind is still fresh.'

'You may be right about your optimism, dad, but I have seriously my doubts about your fresh mind.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean dad, anger in personal matters clouds the mind.'

'I never had that before.'

'Well, dad, there is for everything a first time, maybe this is for you your first time, you never know.'

'You know nothing about that, son.'

'Maybe you know nothing about that either, dad.'

MacGyver took his jacket and left the dormitory, Sam followed him.

'Dad?! Dad!'

'What, goddamn it?'

'Just be careful, dad.'

'I always am, Sam. If I wasn't careful than I would have died a hundred times by now.'

'Dad?'

'What?!'

Sam realised it had no further sense talking to his father.

'Forget it, dad,' Sam said and walked away.

MacGyver went to the main room of the Phoenix-lab, when he got in everybody looked at him.

'What are you all looking at?'

'We heard you arguing with Sam,' Pete said.

'I'm changing the plans, Pete.'

'What?'

'I'm changing the plans, Pete. Rhome, Murphy and Sam comes with me to the compound, the rest stays here, like it or not, Pete.'

'Where is Sam?'

'He's probably in his dormitory.'

'Do you want me to talk to him?' Nikki asked.

'No, I don't want you to talk to him. I'll do it myself.'

'Oho, that'll help.'

'It'll help.'

'MacGyver, just go with Rhome and Murphy, alright?' Pete said.

'I'm going alone.'

'You can't do that,' Kiley said, 'or I'll hold you in contempt.'

'On what charges?'

Kiley didn't know.

'Think before you say anything.'

'MacGyver,' Rhome said firmly, 'you are not going without us.'

'MacGyver, he's right,' Murphy said softly.

'We'll stay behind,' Kiley said, 'right?'

They agreed, MacGyver included. They were on their way to the exit when Willis stopped them.

'Oh, wait a minute, MacGyver. I fixed your tracking device.'

'Thanks, Willis.'

MacGyver, Rhome and Murphy went to the Jeep and got in.

MacGyver started the engine and used the tracking device for directions. The white dot was pointing to the west, so they drove west for a couple of miles. There was a silence all the way through until the walkie-talkie went off, it was Nikki calling them up.

'MacGyver, do you read me, over? This is Nikki.'

'Yeah, yeah, I read you,' MacGyver said rolling his eyes.

'Just checking.'

'Next time, you can check my shorts for gods sakes,' he said. 'Here, you use the walkie-talkie,' he said throwing the thing at Rhome.

'Hey, man.'

'Don't you, hey man, me.'

The silence was terrifying in the car. MacGyver looked again at the device and saw he still had to move west but after a few minutes it changed it's direction to the north. They drove north and afterwards a bit northeast. According the tracking device the compound was behind two big hills, so he stopped the car and got out.

'What are we doing?' Murphy wondered.

'All right! The compound is behind those two hills according the tracking device, I think we should check it out.'

(Here the music comes up where MacGyver goes the armybase in the episode Obsessed)

And that they did, they ran up the hills and hold at the top of the last hill hiding behind a rock. MacGyver took a binoculars from his inside jacket pocket.

'Let's see. Mmmmm.'

He saw several army men walking around in and out of the compound.

'Looks like a lot of guards,' Murphy said.

'That's right. Okay, I think I've got an idea.'

'Tell us,' Rhome said.

'Wait here!'

'That's it?'

'Look it's too dangerous to go down there with the three of us; the best thing for you to do is to back me up and cover me. If I'm not back within the hour… no let's make that within the next 25 minutes, you gotta leave without me, the keys are in the car. Drive back to the compound and notify Kiley and all the rest of them.'

'That's why, we got the walkie-talkie,' Murphy said.

'So that means, that you are going to stay here if they catch me or saw you, right?'

'What are you gonna do?'

'I don't know. I'll make up something as soon as I go,' MacGyver said and left down the hill.

(Here the music comes up when MacGyver goes the Von Leers castle in the episode Legend of the Holy Rose then fades away)

MacGyver got all the way down the hill and hid himself from the guards, when he saw the coast was clear, he ran to the entrance of the compound. He could see in the door window that the hallway was empty, safe for him. He looked left of him and right. Nobody. At least that's what he thought, from behind the crates near the door a soldier came along pointing his gun at MacGyver.

'Okay, amigo. Turn around, slowly with your hands in the air.'

MacGyver sighed when he turned around.

'You are this MacGyver compadré, aren't you?' the soldier laughed.

'I could really use your outfit,' MacGyver said, 'but I assume you wouldn't just give it to me, right?'

'That's right. I'm going to turn you in with general Zito and colonel Murdoc. They would be very pleased and there might be a reward in it for me.'

'Like what then? A hundred thousand dollars? Two hundred thousand dollars perhaps? And what for? A human life? My good friend… I mean amigo, my life is worth a billion times more.'

The soldier laughed again.

'I love American humour.'

MacGyver nodded.

'I see. I am one as you may have noticed and I have my own humour. Actually it's government humour since I work them.'

'Oh, is that so? And what might that be?'

'It's a saying.'

'What is it, then?'

'Did you know that the hand is quicker than the eye?'

Before the soldier knew what happened, MacGyver struck him in the face with his right hand knocking his lights out.

'That's what it is.'

MacGyver looked around again, still nobody to be seen. He quickly changed his clothes for the army outfit, which would make it a lot easier for him to infiltrate in the compound.

On the hill Rhome and Murphy observed everything close by through the binoculars.

'What the hell is he doing?' Murphy asked.

'He just punched someone's lights out and took his outfit.' Rhome replied.

The walkie-talkie came through.

'This is Nikki, what's going on there?'

'MacGyver ran to the compound, I don't know what he's doing in there,' Rhome answered the walkie-talkie.

'Let me know something if something happens.'

'Check.'

(Here the music comes up from Ghost Ship when he searches the ship)

Inside the compound it seemed that MacGyver's plan was working. Now he was wandering around in the building, he had to be very careful not to make mistakes that could have heavy consequences as well as for him as for the hostages. He had to dodge the cameras and full rooms. It was already passed midnight so that could explain the so many empty hallways, with the exception of the night shifters, that passed by so every now and then. He opened a door and looked into another hallway, only this hallway had several other doors. He decided to check them out, but most of them were locked. He opened just one and that brought him to a new part of the compound. It was darker there, then in any other part of the compound. He was standing in front of a flight of stairs when he closed the door; he stood there in fully darkness.

'Now what?' He wondered.

(Here the music goes over from the sewers scene of Trail to Doomsday)

He went with his hands in his pockets to find a flashlight of some sort and luckily for him he indeed founded one in one of the pockets. It was a small flashlight but it gave enough light to see. He carefully went down the stairs. When he was all the way down the stairs he let his flashlight go around the room to see what there was to see. The room looked like a cellar with many doors in it, which were supposed to be dungeons, but were actually rooms or cells like in a asylum. MacGyver went to the back wall and saw on a plaque the word "asylum".

'I guess this is where they keep them hostage. This is where I am supposed to be; the asylum. It's not that I'm mentally ill or anything. What the hell am I saying?'

Indeed MacGyver, what the hell are you saying?

He searched one of the doors which was surprisingly open, he got in and searched the room but there was nothing in there, just a skeleton in a cage hung up at the ceiling and another skeleton attached to the wall with cuffs. The place gave him the shivers. He left the room and went for the second door. He searched the door from the outside and saw a big D standing on it up front when he passed by it with his flashlight.

'It's a D. which probably stands for Deborah.'

Right, Mac. Right!

Anyway he looked into the window of the door and he saw his long-lost wife. Well… long lost is perhaps said a little harshly. Maria noticed him in the little light he kept in front of his face.

'MacGyver?!' she said through her stuffed up mouth but it sounded more like a humming of his name.

MacGyver searched the lock of the door and took his SAK to pick it. He was so busy that he didn't noticed the voices that were coming closer. He couldn't pick it open.

'Damn it.'

But he kept trying until the lights that suddenly went on drew his attention.

'Uh-oh.'

(The music becomes suspenseful)

He got up and looked at Maria again, doubt was to be read of his face. He threw her a kiss and left the door back to the exit of that room. When the door got open he smacked the door right back in the faces of those who were coming to the asylum part. It were two soldiers who took orders of Deborah and Dr. Zito to rape Maria and Sally but of course MacGyver couldn't know that, and that's how he eventually saved them of a horrible night without knowing. One soldier was knocked out the other one was knocked against the wall but still conscious. He looked up at MacGyver surprised by his tallness. The soldier got up but MacGyver punched his lights out and ran towards the door he came through before. That hallway was empty but the hallway after that wasn't empty, there were three men coming at him. He decided to ran through the door and giving a shot at it. The person who ran through the door surprised the men. MacGyver was like a mad man, his arms stretched out knocking the first two men down by their throats. He ran into the third one smashing him against the wall, balding up his fist ramming it into the man's stomach, a left one in the face and another right one coming from below, then he threw the man aside, surprised by his sudden strength. Another door went open where another man came out. MacGyver and the soldier looked at each other for a short time, suddenly MacGyver ran out on him and tackled him with fast speed and hard strength down, he finished it with a hard kick in the face. The soldier wasn't knocked out but MacGyver didn't pay any attention to him anymore and ran away. The soldier kept his hand on his face when he went for the alarm. The alarm was an intense mixture of a ringing, toet-toet-toet-toet-toet-toet and a weuh weuh weuh weuh weuh weuh sound. Four major headlights like the police siren lights started to circle around with an intense red colour.

'What's going on?' Murphy asked.

'I think he's caught,' Rhome replied.

'I hope not. Should we fire our weapons?' she asked grabbing after her trusty 9 mm.

'No, not yet. That would blow our cover and drag attention. We'll cover him from as soon he runs out of there.'

'And what if he doesn't come out?'

'Then we'll call for back-up or drive back to the Phoenix-lab.'

'Come on MacGyver, get out of there.'

'What's happening out there,' Nikki asked through out the walkie-talkie.

'I think they caught him,' Rhome replied.

'Can you see him? Is he alright?'

'I can't see him, so I don't know if he's alright or not. We'll let you know something as soon as possible.'

'Copy that. Roger! 10-4.'

While MacGyver was running through the hallways he forgot all about the cameras and Deborah noticed him in the control room.

'There he is. MacGyver is here.'

'What, where?' Murdoc demanded.

'He's in here somewhere.'

MacGyver ran through another camera.

'There!'

'I see.'

'Where the hell is he going?' Zito demanded furiously.

'I think, he's coming up this way, that's why the alarm went off I guess.'

Soldiers were seen on the monitors.

'We can close him in,' Deborah said.

Murdoc and Deborah and few other soldiers ran to him.

'Alive! Take him alive! I want him alive!' Zito said.

MacGyver was trapped.

Well not quite yet but he was running into one.

He looked behind him and heard the men running at him, he looked in front of him and saw more men coming at him. They had him. He recognised Murdoc and Deborah but there was no time for that now. They were closing in on him, he saw a door in the wall leading into another hallway but it was closed. There was no time for him to pick the lock so he starts banging on it with his foot.

He kicks it but no reaction, another kick and another kick. With his fourth kick he got the door open. He putted the door on hold and let the men come closer to him. He let them come so close until Murdoc gave the signal to wait. (The music fades away here)

'Well, well, MacGyver, long time no see,' he said.

'Not long enough. I thought you died after that you drove off that cliff.'

'That's right. You thought! That must have hurt, thinking. You also thought I died in that truck, falling off a mountain, electrocution and drowning, a grenade explosion and falling in a mineshaft.'

'And you Deborah? I thought you died after falling of Whistler's Cliff.'

'Well perhaps you shouldn't think, that can hurt for the ones without brains.'

'I got more brains than you woman.'

'But you didn't had the brains to know that someone like you should never marry.'

'Sorry, it was stronger then myself.'

'You see, MacGyver even if you don't work for the Phoenix Foundation it still dangerous to love someone,' Murdoc said.

'Murdoc, you don't work for the Foundation either and you still love someone.'

'Says who?'

'I wonder why you've kidnapped Penny Parker.'

'Oh, her.'

'Or do you just wanna use her as a lover or are you gonna victimise her to show HIT you're still in the business?'

'Well I've thought of that but I can't kill her as long you are around.'

'And that's what this conspiracy is all about, right? Revenge.'

'That's right.'

'Then I wonder why aren't there anymore vengeful villains in your crew?'

'Like who?'

'Like Hakim and the Von Leer brothers.'

'Hakim, the Egyptian whose bodyguard that threw you of the third floor parking lot of that museum?' Deborah asked. 'And Erich and Nikolaus Von Leer those treasure hunters who sells priceless artefacts on the black market?'

'Yeah them. Hakim was shot by Nikolaus maybe he wore a bullet proof vest and maybe was Nikolaus alright after the boulder struck just like his brother Erich when he got the laser in his chest and was crushed by rocks. Murdoc was once crushed to by rocks and he was alright.'

'Well, let's say that we couldn't tag alone then. Those people are really dead; they weren't in our business either. They were thieves of priceless artefacts. We're mercenaries and Zito is a just a psycho looking for revenge and you're the reason of our partnership.'

'I know the three of you would like the joy of killing me. But who's gonna kill me then?'

'All of us for equal satisfaction.'

'And you trust each other?'

'We've been working secretly together for the past years now, sorted things out in detail and if there was one rule that could not be violated by any of us was to trust each other no matter what happened and that the three of us could kill you at once.'

'Weird combination, such a conspiracy working together so well without distrust.'

'MacGyver, if you are trying to break our spirit, well forget it then. It wouldn't work.'

'Oh, what do you think that should work?'

'I don't know and I don't care. All I know for sure is that you are coming with us, alive and well.'

'Alive and well? Sounds great.'

'Sounds great indeed. Drop your weapons all.'

'Sounds too great so I think I'll better go.'

'There's no way for you to go; the only door in front of you is locked. So you better come with us because you have been a very, very, very, naughty, naughty boy. Naughty!' Deborah said coming closer to him and smacked him with her hand on the back of his head. (Suspenseful music comes up here)

MacGyver smiled at her and unexpectedly he pushed her against the floor and run through door he previously kicked open. They tried to get after him but instead of that they ran in on each other.

'Next time lock your doors better so that they can't be kicked open.'

MacGyver laughed at them but it didn't last long since he still wasn't out of the compound. He ran up a flight of stairs that led right to the roof of the compound. Another soldier was waiting for him there aiming his gun at him. They looked at each other with this tough looking looks, waiting to hear the bullet come out and go in into MacGyver. He fired the gun but the gun jammed luckily for MacGyver it jammed because the soldier forgot to put the safety off.

'You forgot to put the safety off,' MacGyver laughed, 'what kind of a soldier are you, man?'

'A good one,' the man answered in a Spanish accent while he took off the safety of his gun.

MacGyver looked at the gun that was pointing to him. He quickly grabbed the man's arms and made him point the gun elsewhere, in this case to the air. A few gunshots were heard throughout the jungle.

'I think he's on the roof now,' Murphy said.

'I think so too,' Rhome said taking the binoculars focusing on the place where the gunshots came from. 'Yep, it's definitely him. He's fighting with a soldier.'

'5 dollars on the soldier,' Murphy said.

'20 on MacGyver.'

'Deal.'

On the roof the fight kept going, MacGyver blocked a punch and struck the man in the face, slapped the gun away and struck the man again with a left uppercut and a right hook. MacGyver grabbed the man and made him smack his head against the wall beside the door. He opened the door and threw him down of the stairs.

'Gotcha, you bastard,' he said and locked the door from the outside.

'20 dollars, Murphy,' Lt. Rhome laughed.

'Damn you,' she said paying the man.

'Ha, ha. Look MacGyver is gesturing at us.'

Rhome was right; MacGyver was indeed waving at them from the roof. He was alright, but still in danger. He looked after something to work with.

'There must be something, there is always something, damn it why can't I find anything?'

He started to think on his own unique MacGyver-way, which means he looked around.

'There's not much to work with here.'

There was actually nothing to work with or at least not much but you already knew that right?

'Damn it!'

Suddenly he knew it.

'Those siren lights. Maybe I could um… no. However?'

MacGyver went to a siren light and examined it. He followed a wire that looked like a telephone wire. 'Hmm.'

He looked to other three sirens, which had same telephone wires. He unplugs them, which made the siren go off. One red light was off and soon all the four sirens were off.

It became quiet again in and out of the compound but also in the jungle. He yanked at the wires but only more came out from under neat the sirens.

'Djeezes, how much more wire can there be underneath them?'

He threw the four wires of the roof and climbed his way down. He smiled at himself but it was quickly gone as quickly it appeared because more soldiers were waiting for him in an ambush.

'With how many guys are you people?' he asked.

'About 200 and counting in total,' a soldier answered.

'You know, you can't kill me, because they need me alive and as long I'm alive I can escape, no matter how.'

'Try to escape two hundred people.'

'OK, adios. By the way there only five of you here, learn counting.'

MacGyver climbed back on the rope to the roof.

'Follow him, after him,' the soldier commanded.

When the soldiers went after him MacGyver was already upon the roof and the soldiers only halfway. MacGyver took his Swiss Army Knife again and cuts the wires. They all fall down on the ground.

MacGyver cuts the ropes in four and tied them all together to make one big piece of rope. He went to the back of the roof and threw the rope down there. He went down to rope of the back all the way down. He heard men coming closer.

'Maybe he got away through the back door,' he heard one of them say.

'Let's go check it out,' another man said.

'Back door?' MacGyver whispered, he didn't saw one, not immediately at least. It was a door camouflaged by the colours of the wall, you had to look good to find it and he found it. He ran back to the front door, now the coast was clear. He storms out of there, out of the compound again.

'My clothes!' He remembered and ran back to where he left his clothes. 'Fair is fair.'

He ran back up the hill when he did his T-shirt back on over his stolen army outfit together with his jeans jacket, he strapped his jeans over his waist no matter how ridicules it seemed.

'There he is!' Murphy said pointing her finger at him.

'I think this means covering him up.' Rhome said when he saw some soldiers on the roof; apparently they got the door open.

'Grab your trusty weapon, Murphy, we're gonna have some fun.'

Murphy and Rhome started shooting at the soldiers on the roof.

MacGyver run up the hill shouting at them.

'Run. Go. Get to the jeep.'

The both cops fired another couple of rounds and ran away with MacGyver following on a short distance. On the top of the hill he turned around to see if anybody was following him. He didn't saw anything until the front door was opened and ten soldiers showed up running and shooting after him.

MacGyver fastened his paces and quickly gained in on Rhome and Murphy. 'Come on, hurry up,' he said.

He looked after him again when he was on top of the last hill in front of his jeep. He saw that five man also had jeep coming right after him. 'Whoa!'

They run back to the jeep and MacGyver started to engine and tried to ride back to the Phoenix-lab.

At the top speed of the jeep which was 75 miles an hour, he drove up a half big hill on that speed and that's how the car got launched into the air landing on it's wheels a few yards further, but it kept riding. MacGyver looked into his mirror and saw the other jeep coming over the hill.

'Damn it, I can't speed it up anymore.'

'They're coming closer,' Murphy said. MacGyver looked in his side mirror and saw one of the men firing a rifle at them. Of course they missed because MacGyver made a sharp turn to his left.

'You missed me,' MacGyver taunted them.

'Damn, I missed,' the soldier said.

'Oh really, you think?' another soldier replied. 'Time to get the big guns.'

'You mean…'

'That's right. Get the rocket launcher.'

MacGyver looked in his side mirror again and saw the soldier aiming a rocket launcher at him.

'Is he aiming a… a rocket launcher at us?' MacGyver wondered.

'It sure looks like one.' Rhome confirmed.

'That guy is really aiming a rocket launcher at us, the motherfucker. Time to get out of here.'

MacGyver made a sharp turn to the right, just in time to dodge to rocket that was fired from the launcher, but he didn't dodge it good enough. When MacGyver made the turn the rocket crashed right besides his tyres from the left, by the intense power of the explosion was the left side blown away from the Jeep which tipped over and made it flip over a couple of times until it stayed on his right side. MacGyver climbed out of the car and quickly helped Rhome and Murphy out of it. MacGyver looked back to see where the other jeep was but Rhome dragged his attention.

'Run MacGyver, run!' (Here we hear the music of Bitter Harvest of that scene)

They ran but Murphy got behind and she fell over a rock and stayed down.

'Take the woman and MacGyver alive, kill the black lieutenant.' one of the soldiers ordered.

MacGyver started to run faster and Rhome couldn't hold it much longer either since he was few years older then MacGyver.

MacGyver looked where Rhome was, who was a couple of yards behind him. MacGyver saw how one the soldiers grabbed a sniper rifle aiming at Lt. Rhome.

'Rhome!!' He screamed trying to safe Rhome but it was too late.

MacGyver's scream distracted Rhome and before he knew, he fell a bullet piercing his skin. Hot lead went through his back.

'Aaagh!!'

MacGyver ran back to see if he could help Rhome.

'Rhome, oh god.'

'Forget about me MacGyver, I'm already dead. Save yourself.'

'I can't leave you here, they got Murphy.'

'I'm sure you'll save her, just like everybody else as always. Now go before it's too late.'

MacGyver ran away, a few yards further, he turned around again for the last time to see how Rhome was doing and he was not doing fine. MacGyver saw him grabbing his gun and fire another couple of bullets afterwards he was shot to death. MacGyver turned back and started running again for a while. The soldiers went to Rhome's body.

'He's dead,' a soldier said.

'Good.'

'What about MacGyver?'

'We'll get him later. After all, we've still got a little surprise for him there, wherever he's going.'

The soldiers left leaving Lt. Rhome behind as food for the jungle animals and they left MacGyver's Jeep also behind since it was nothing of use to them. They only took Murphy with them.

MacGyver kept running until he was out of breath, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind of going night scouting. Maybe he should've listened to his friends and to his son and especially to his grandfather. If he just followed their advice this wouldn't have probably happened. Murphy wouldn't have been kidnapped either and Rhome wouldn't be dead by now. But this wasn't the moment to feel guilty. He was almost out of there but he wasn't near the Phoenix-lab, he decided to keep up his running but… he was so tired that he forced himself to run and by forcing himself he tripped over a wire set up as a trap making him smacking his head against tree real hard. The knock was so hard that he saw everywhere little stars, he tried to keep his balance but he fell backwards into a pit that was covered up with branches. He fell about six or seven feet deep, knocked out. Completely unconscious for the rest of the night.

(The music changes into the suspenseful MacGyver theme from the final scene of The Negotiatior and fades out here)


	6. Chapter 6

(We fade in where we last fade out with a soft waking-up music, then fades away)

Chapter VI

Escaping the pit

Returning to the Phoenix-lab

Mary Ruth Giordano

Nikki's dark secret revelation

MacGyver slowly awoken from his unconsciousness, he was covered with branches.

'Oh, my head,' he said weakly.

He couldn't move, he was too weak to do it. He had a bump on his head and a bloody cut above his left eyebrow. It was hard to do it but he succeeded in moving himself. He tried to put himself up but he couldn't because of the pain in his head. He lays backwards again and looked at the sky that made him peacefully relaxing. He looked up and saw the sky was beautiful morning-blue. He heard animals nearby and from a distant doing what they usually do. He saw an orange-yellow glow coming over peeping into the pit.

The sun was rising and a new day came along.

Since MacGyver couldn't do anything, he tried to remember what happened last night or how he came up here.

He remembered his name and that was good. He remembered the compound and that he saw Maria. There wasn't time for him to check the other doors. The lights went on, he had the run from the soldiers. Now and then it came to a quick fistfight with them but he got out of there through the roof. He ran to Murphy and Rhome and the car. His beloved jeep. Now when he bought that jeep it was his purchase of a lifetime. That jeep was the only one of his kind, the only exemplar. The creation of that jeep caused the factory going out of business. The only profit it made went to the government. What made that Jeep so special? No one knew, not even MacGyver knew and he owned that Jeep several years by now. Maybe it was because you could take to rooftop and the doors out of it. Maybe it was something special because it became a very dear part of MacGyver and maybe it was something special because MacGyver bought the only one that was on the market. He's been through a lot with that jeep. What was it such a joy to drive with that jeep. Now the jeep was somewhere out there in the jungle laying on it's side from the explosion last night that blew the left side in the air. After he saved the two people that were with him they had to run. If he looked after him when Murphy fell they didn't probably take her and Rhome wouldn't be dead by now.

He knew he couldn't stay there in that pit; he had to get back to the Phoenix lab with his jeep and notify the others. He had to tell Capt. Kiley and Sgt. Blake that Rhome is dead and that Murphy is taken alive. He hoped that his jeep still was able to ride or else he had to go all the way on foot and he also hoped that his track device of the Phoenix Foundation worked not to mention the walkie-talkie. But how would he tell his son that he got no news of Sally? There was only one way, by telling the truth. He sighed.

By remembering all past things of last night he felled better and could move a little but sitting up straight wasn't part of the big picture yet. He tried to move again and was able to do a little. With a little trying he succeeded in taking the magic coin of his grandfather and started to rub it with two of his fingers.

'Come on, Harry.'

Harry didn't show up but MacGyver kept rubbing eventually somebody appeared but it wasn't Harry.

'Here I am, son,' a strange female voice.

'Mom?'

(A part of Harry's theme mixed with other soft music comes up)

Was it possible? Yeah, why not? If Harry could appear when MacGyver rubbed the coin why not his mother Ellen MacGyver.

'That's right, son. It's mommy.'

'Where's Harry?'

'Harry doesn't wanna come.'

'And why not?'

'For what happened last night.'

'Tell him I wanna talk to him.'

'Okay, sweetheart, I'll try but no promises.'

Ellen MacGyver closed her eyes and started to mumble in herself, MacGyver looked curious at his mother.

'He'll be here in a minute.'

'Good.'

'Son, you got to take care of yourself, look at you.'

'Yeah, I look messed up, covered with branches, blood dripping of my forehead to the side of face. Too weak to move.'

'That's how you always were. Whenever, wherever the troubles were you were there, getting in and out of it, making things out of the most extraordinary stuff.'

'It runs in the family.'

'I know that, son, but you got to be more careful.'

'You mean… I wasn't, then?'

'Not exactly, for an non-violent person, you sure kicked some ass yesterday.'

'I intend to do more so today, from as soon I'm little fixed up, I, Sam, Kiley, Blake and Nikki are going back to the compound and save the ones we love.'

'That's the spirit son, that's the son I know. You'll see everything will gonna be just fine, like they always do.'

'I hope so.'

'Son, later on this day you will be released of all your misery.'

MacGyver smiled until Harry appeared. (now the real Harry theme comes up)

'Oh, here you are dad.'

'I have nothing to say to him.'

'Oh, come on dad. Listen to what he has to say.'

Harry nodded.

'I'm gonna keep my eye on you son, be careful.'

'Yes, mother, I always am,' MacGyver smiled.

Ellen MacGyver disappeared now Harry and MacGyver were looking at each other.

'Haven't you been listening to me last night?' Harry said starting a conversation.

'I definitely have, but I should have gone alone, if I went to compound alone Rhome wouldn't be dead by now and Murphy wouldn't be taken hostage. It was a messed up night.'

'MacGyver,' for the first time in his entire life MacGyver heard his grandfather mentioning his name that never happened before. 'I think you should back to the Phoenix-lab and notify them of what happened here last night.'

'I intended to Harry, since last night, but look where I ended up. In a pit covered with branches, wounded, weak. I'm just one big pain.'

'Well, try to get rid of it, then and get out of here.'

'That's not as easy as it seems. I wanna see you smacking your head against a three and see how well you will feel. Using the walkie-talkie would probably also out of the question because I seriously have my doubts that it will still work after what's been through.'

Harry agreed, MacGyver was right.

'I couldn't save Rhome from his death, you know. He sacrificed his life to save mine.'

'You did the right thing, bud.'

'By letting him die?'

'We all lose friends, people we care about but we can also save them from horrible deaths.'

'And that's what I'm about to do, after all that is my job, even if it's the last time that I do such a thing.'

'Look bud, the reason I didn't wanted to show when you rubbed the coin is that you didn't follow my advice to you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Your attitude towards your friends.'

'Hey, I changed my attitude.'

'Not towards Sam. I saw you both arguing yesterday, that's not my bud I used to know.'

'I know I haven't been myself lately, huh?'

'That's correct, bud. You should go back and apologise and tell them what happened.'

'You're right, Harry, you're absolutely right. I can't stay here, I have a job to do and I have to make some things up.'

MacGyver tried to get up and he succeeded although he felled himself a little bit dazed.

'You okay, bud?'

MacGyver touched his wound leaving blood marks on his fingers.

'Ow! Now I'm not feeling alright Harry, but I expect I'll live.'

'Take a deep breath.'

'What for?'

'Take a deep breath. Smell the jungle air in the morning.'

MacGyver took a deep breath and the smell of the morning jungle air did him good. It did him real good; his dizziness was gone, just all of a sudden.

'Hey, Harry, that really worked. Now I'm gonna put my own clothes on again, they more comfortable then this army uniform.'

'Yeah, put your own clothes back on this isn't a sight.'

'Turn around, Harry.'

Harry sighed and turned around while MacGyver putted his own clothes back on.

'Alright then, wallet in left pocket, Swiss army knife in right pocket together with the scotch tape.'

Then over his white t-shirt he putted his jeans jacket back on.

'So Harry, is there something for me to work with here?'

'Improvise like you always do,' Harry said who was standing on the edge of the pit.

'Oh, there you are, already out of the pit,' MacGyver said, 'you know you could have helped me out of here.'

'That's up to you, bud, getting out of there, but you'll know what, I'll wait up here for you.'

MacGyver just stood there in the pit watching goofed at his grandfather.

'"That's up to you, bud", it's always up to me. Alright let's see.' (the music changes into MacGyverism music)

He looked around in that pit but there was nothing much to work with except broken branches or was there more to work with?

'The clothes!'

He could use the clothes to make a rope of it.

He took the army clothes, the pants first and tied one sleeve of it to another sleeve of the t-shirt and another to the sleeve the shirt. He looked up and saw a convenient branch hanging over the pit.

'Hmm, if I just can throw it over the branch it would make a nice decent piece of rope.'

He tried it but it wasn't long enough and too risky to let go of his end, he sighed and took of his jacket and tied on the rest of it. Now it was long enough and he threw it successfully over the branch. He tested it if it was strong enough and it was but not until the jacket which was the strongest piece of clothing was in the middle of it and on top of the branch to hold it. So he made the necessary changes and climbed up his homemade piece of rope. By the time he was almost completely out of the pit, he was hanging there but the branch started to give in.

'Don't break yet, don't you break just yet.' (the music becomes suspenseful)

MacGyver started to swing around and when he swung over solid ground the branch broke making him land on his back again. (here the music disappears)

'Well, ouch.'

'You made it.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, you know, what to do?'

'Go back and tell how the situation became.'

'That's right. Now go.' Harry said and disappeared.

MacGyver was standing there alone taking his jacket, putting it back on. He was refreshed full of new energy until something dragged his attention. (Suspenseful music comes up again) He saw a soldier coming closer to where he was standing. MacGyver hid himself behind a tree when the soldier went to see what was in the pit.

'The pit's empty,' the soldier said.

'Come in, soldier,' Deborah's voice cracked through the soldiers walkie-talkie.

'Senorita Deborah, MacGyver is not in the pit.'

'He must have gotten out of there somehow.'

'I agree.'

'If MacGyver is still alive, he will come back for us. Return to your post, soldier.'

'Si, señorita.'

MacGyver closely listened to the conversation and when he thought he was gone he putted his first step to his car but a branch snapped under his feet dragging the soldiers attention. MacGyver could see him and tried to avoid him while he was coming closer until they met each other eye to eye. Too late for MacGyver, the soldier fired his gun at him, the bullet past by his pants ripping a chunk of flesh of his leg.

'Agh!'

MacGyver fell down on the ground motionless at least that's what the soldier thought. If MacGyver was dead while they needed him alive, they would probably execute him for killing MacGyver.

But why would MacGyver do that? Dying in front someone who shot him the leg?

No, he wouldn't for an aversion perhaps but not for real; in the meantime the soldier got to the MacGyver, who was apparently unconscious, the soldier didn't know what to do.

MacGyver risked to hurt himself but decided to kick to gun away with his right leg where he was shot in. He kicked the gun away surprising the soldier.

'What the…'

'You can't kill me, you're not allowed to do that, they need me alive.'

'So what are you going to do, American? You're wounded, non-violent and there's nothing to make something of it. Let us see how you will escape this time.'

'It's easy, just like last night in the compound. I may be non-violent but eventually even I loses my patience and become violent.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, watch me.'

MacGyver struck the man with an intense right hand and despite the pain in his leg, he continued punching the man. A left, a right, a left and another right sending the man backwards but not making him fall down.

'Not bad, MacGyver, but I'm afraid it's my turn now.'

'Try me.'

The soldier tried on a very clumsy way to hit MacGyver but he ducked and with both hands MacGyver pushed the man against his chest making him falling in the pit. MacGyver laughed at him.

'Next time, go to bed early, get out of bed early and finish your breakfast, you know, steak, bacon and eggs. Toast, coffee and orange juice. Fresh squeezed orange juice. Then we'll have another fight, ok? By the way, those blows were for lieutenant Rhome.'

MacGyver finally left that place limping but all his troubles where far from over because the soldier in the pit called the help of his friends. He saw the other soldiers coming over the hill with their jeeps ready for a gunfight which wasn't gonna come because they need him alive, you moron. ALIVE, like that film about the Uruguayan rugby teams that crash/landed in the Andes Mountains in 1972.

MacGyver limped around a little to find a hiding place but he didn't find anything good enough.

'High!' he said. He needed a place the hide high to be more specific.

He founded an easy-to-climb-in-tree and got in it and from there on he climbed from one to another no matter how much the pain was in his leg. He kept climbing from one to another until he was after the horde of soldiers. He jumped out of the tree landing on his feet which made he crumble into himself.

'Agh! Damn, that hurts.'

(the music fades away here)

He started to limp again to his car; his jeep was a little further then where he was. After a little walking… sorry limping, he could see his car still laying on it's right side, not much further from lieutenant Rhome's body. From where MacGyver was standing he could see that the jungle animals already feasted very well on his bloody flesh. His chest was eaten open and his insides where scattered around on that part of the jungle.

MacGyver limped to his car, no immediate damage for as far he could see. He needed the car so he tried to pull it back onto its wheels. A little power was needed but he managed it to put it back on its wheels. He got in his car and started the engine.

'It still runs.' MacGyver cheered.

He gave a little gas and the jeep just drove on as if nothing happened to it, which was true because there was no real damage to it with exception of a few broken windows and cracks in them. MacGyver drove out of there with a breaking speed of 75 miles an hour anxious to get back to the Phoenix-lab.

He was going back, like he was supposed to do, recover and then going to the compound again to do his job.

He continued driving until his car suddenly stopped, he popped up the hood and went to see what's wrong.

'Damn, wrecked the fuel line. Looks like a familiar situation.'

MacGyver searched himself throughout his pocket to find a pen. No pen, perhaps in his glove compartment. He opened the passenger's door and searched in the glove compartment, there he found a pen. He used the pen case of it to fix the fuel line. 'And that's that.'

MacGyver started to car again and continued his ride back to the Phoenix-lab. After driving around for a couple of minutes he finally arrived back at the Phoenix-lab. He stumbled out of his car and limped to the entrance.

'Mr. MacGyver?' the receptionist noticed. 'I'm so glad that you're still alive.'

'So am I, although I need a doctor.'

'I'll call the others, wait here.'

She took a phone and pushed a button.

'Mr. Thornton? Mr. MacGyver is here.'

'What? Why am I not told about all these things?'

'Well, Mr. MacGyver just came in.'

'That's limped in,' MacGyver said.

'Bring him in,' Pete said.

'Well, that's gonna be difficult, he's wounded.'

'What? Take him to the first aid.'

'Yes sir. Mr. MacGyver, you can go to the nurse if you like.'

'Sure.'

'Mr. Thornton and the others will follow soon.'

'Thanks.'

MacGyver went to the medical institute inside the Phoenix-lab, to his surprise the nurse was no one else then Mary-Ruth Giordano herself.

'Mary-Ruth?'

'That's right, MacGyver.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm a nurse now.'

'I can see that, but I thought you were on a assignment here for endangered jungle species.'

'That's right and I finished it last night but since I like it here so much, I stayed here doing some nursing. Well actually it's just they were here without a nurse so I decided to take on this task until the Phoenix-Foundation send someone else.'

'I see. And do you like it so far?'

'You're my first patient as a matter of fact. Djeezes MacGyver, what happened to you?'

'I had a very distressing night.'

'Why? What happened, tell me.'

'Well, you probably knew about the wedding?'

'Yeah, congratulations.'

'Thanks. So I got married.'

'Congratulations.'

'Thanks. During our wedding night which didn't last long they've kidnapped her.'

'Who?'

'Maria.'

'I know that but who kidnapped her?'

'Oh, well, Murdoc, Dr. Zito and Deborah.'

'Those names seems familiar to me. I looked up some information about them. Falling in mine shafts and of cliffs and institute for mentally insane. Pretty heavy stuff.'

'Maria, Penny Parker and Sally Rally are held hostage in the compound nearby.'

'Sally Rally?'

'Sam's new girlfriend. He dumped his last girlfriend for this one.'

'So tell me more, tell me more.'

'I went to the compound with Lt. Rhome and Lt. Murphy but I went in alone.'

'You always work alone.'

'Except if they need my help. I went in alone and I founded Maria but there was no time to get her out there and suddenly all hell broke lose.'

'You got hurt in a crossfire?'

'Not really. My car is now damaged metal on wheels, Lt. Rhome is dead and Murphy is also taken by them.'

'And you think it's your fault?'

'That they've taken Murphy is my fault but Rhome's death. He told me to leave him behind.'

'Then it's not your fault, these things just happen.'

'Apparently. Then I banged my head against a tree causing this wound on my forehead.'

'How did happen?'

'The tree didn't got out of the way in time.'

'Why is that?'

'When I banged my head against it, I saw little stars and I could have sworn the tree saying: "Sorry man, I didn't got away in time".'

Mary-Ruth laughed.

'Really?'

'Yeah, really,' MacGyver said rolling his eyes.

'Alright now, MacGyver. Time to fix you up a little,' she said while taking a first-aid kit. 'Let me see your leg.'

MacGyver's pants became all red from the blood, and grunted when he showed Mary-Ruth the wound.

'Now that's what I call a nasty wound.'

'Why, what is it?'

'The bullet is still in there, I have to get it out.'

'Ouch!'

'You're damn straight it's gonna hurt.'

Maria took some instrument to get it out.

'So how's Tommy doing?'

'Tommy is doing fine, just fine, since he became fifteen, by now.'

'That's good, then.'

'No, not really.'

'Why not?'

'My baby has trouble on school, he doesn't like going there.'

'Why not?'

'He gets a lot of F's and D's with an occasionally C.'

'How come?'

'They're bulling him around.'

'What do they do then?'

'Squashing his lunches, hanging him up with his pants on the flagpole, calling him teachers pet and mama's boy, locking him up in his locker and when he gets a B- they turn him upside down in the toilet to flush out his brains.'

Mary-Ruth tried not the cry but she couldn't help it much longer.

MacGyver got up and comforted her.

'Hey, it's okay. How long have they been bulling him?'

'Since the first day he got there.'

'What grade is he in?'

'The 8th grade, he had to double up a few years.'

'I'll talk to Pete about this, he must make sure that Tommy can go to another and a better school.'

'Can you do that?'

'Hey, my name is MacGyver, I can do anything.'

'You really are a good friend, MacGyver, but I still owe you from last time when we went to Canada.'

'How can you owe friend? Oh, right, you can pay that debt by taking this bullet out of my leg.'

'You got it and your head wound needs stitches.'

'That too? My god I must having a bad day.'

'Just relax, bite your tongue and your teeth's.'

'Huh?'

'Hang on this is gonna hurt. First I'll clean the wound.'

Mary-Ruth took some pieces of cloths and cleaned the wound from all blood. 'Then I look for the bullet hole.'

There was indeed a small hole in MacGyver's leg and with Mary-Ruth's good eyes she could see the bullet in it.

'And what do you see, nurse?'

'I can see the bullet sticking right next to your bone.'

'Use my SAK to get it out,' he said giving her the knife.

'With what do I have to get it out.'

'Use the pincers.'

'Sorry MacGyver, but I'm afraid they're too small.'

'But big enough to go through the wound.'

'Alright, then fine have it your way, I don't care.'

Mary-Ruth forced her thumbs to open the wound a little, blood gushing out of it.

'Ow, watch out with what your doing,' MacGyver said in pain.

Now she kept the wound open with her thumb and her index finger of her left hand, with the pincers she went in the wound and got the bullet immediately but it didn't wanna come out.

'What's the matter?'

'I've got the bullet but it seems to be stuck.'

'Well, give it a yank, pull it out.'

'I'm trying, I'm not strong enough.'

'You were strong enough to force your thumbs in the wound, goddamn it woman, it hurts.'

'I know that MacGyver.'

MacGyver took Mary-Ruth's hand and yanked the bullet out of his leg, blood gushes more out of it and spats out in Mary-Ruth's face.

'Aah!'

'It's just a bit of blood, Mary-Ruth.'

She cleaned the blood off and putted a bandage on MacGyver's leg.

'Tough operation.'

'Thanks, Mary-Ruth.'

'But we're not finished yet, slick.'

'Oh, this head injury, right?'

'Right.'

'Well, maybe stitches aren't necessary, just put some of that alcohol against it to stop the bleeding.'

'OK, it's your head.'

The door suddenly got open and Pete, Sam, Jack, Nikki, Kiley and Blake entered the room.

'MacGyver!'

'Dad!'

'Hey, amigo, hombre,' Jack Dalton said.

'Everybody, settle down and I'll explain.'

'What happened last night, dad?'

'Yeah, where are Murphy and Rhome?' Kiley asked.

'SILENCE!' MacGyver ordered sharply. 'For once shut the hell up you all, I've had a very disturbing night, so back off, sit down and listen.'

Everybody relaxed a little and calmed down.

'It went bad didn't, dad?' Sam wondered.

MacGyver nodded.

'What happened there, dad?'

'I died and went to thanksgiving.'

Everybody looked confused at him.

'Never mind. I've had a very frustrating night and I don't really now where to start my explanation.'

'Start from the beginning.' Mary-Ruth said.

'Last night, in the compound, I saw Maria.'

'What about Sally, dad?'

'I haven't seen her but she couldn't be too far away, they are locked in some sort of asylum inside the compound. The place over there is full of soldiers, they indeed got a small army there, so getting them out of there is not going to be as easy as it seems.'

'How come you had bad luck this time, Mac?' Jack wondered.

'I think it was just a matter of bad timing.'

'Why's that?' Pete asked.

'When I founded Maria's door in that asylum, I started to pick the lock, but… I got caught and had to make a go for it. The place was full of camera's so they did notice me on their monitors and then all hell broke lose. I escaped through the roof with the wires of their red-coloured sirens.'

'And then what happened?' Kiley asked.

'I told Murphy and Rhome to go back to the Jeep, what we finally did, but they chased us through the jungle, firing at us, aiming rocket launchers us.'

'A rocket launcher?' Blake asked impressed.

'You should take a look at my car, it's just damaged metal on wheels.'

'What happened next?' Nikki wondered.

'They fired a rocket at us, that luckily missed us but we were really literally blown away. We started to run but Murphy fell and got caught by the soldiers, I assume that she is still alive but held hostage. Rhome couldn't follow either so they killed him.'

'What?!' Kiley asked shocked.

'They shot him. He gave his life to save mine or else I would not be here.'

'How come you stayed away all night?' Sam wondered.

'I continued running but I banged my head against a tree causing this wound. I fell unconscious for the whole night, I woke up in the early sunlight, as you can see I indeed escaped the pit I fell in but then I got in touch eye to eye with a soldier who shot me in my leg.'

'So in other words; the situation didn't improve,' Sam said.

'I'm afraid you're right, Sam. It just got worse. Instead of saving three people, we have to save four of them.'

'Dad, dad, dad. When did you intend to go back?'

'What time is it, now?'

'It's about nine o' clock.'

'Great! I'll have to rest a little. Sam, Kiley, Blake and Nikki be prepared within the next six hours.'

Everybody acknowledged and started to go their own ways.

'Hey, Kiley,' MacGyver said.

'What is it?'

'I'm sorry, we lost Rhome.'

'Well if he indeed gave his life to save yours I can't blame you for anything then, but he always wore his bullet proof vest.'

'He was shot in the back.'

'I'm glad you got out of there, MacGyver, then Rhome didn't die for nothing,' Blake said.

'Thanks, Blake.'

Kiley and Blake left the medical office.

'Hey, MacGyver,' Mary-Ruth said.

'Yes, Mary-Ruth?'

'Don't forget what you promised me, you hear?'

'And what did I promise you?'

'You should talk with Pete about Tommy and his new school.'

'Oh, right. I'll make sure everything is gonna be just fine.'

'Thanks MacGyver.'

'Hey, no problem, Mary-Ruth,' MacGyver said. 'Hey, Sam wait up.'

MacGyver followed Sam to his dormitory.

'What is it dad, what do you want from me?'

'Look, Sam, I wanna tell you I'm sorry for what happened between us the last 24 hours, you're my son and I love you, man.'

'Dad, I love you too and I'm sorry of what I said before. It's just that I can't stand the fact that my girl is kidnapped.'

'I know how it feels, son, I'm sorry of our fight last night.'

'I'm sorry too, dad.'

Both men embraced each other.

'I'm glad I got my old dad back.'

'The father, who talked things in and out of people?'

'That's the one.'

'Sam, we will get Sally back just like Maria, Penny and Murphy.'

'I know dad, but this time I'm coming with you.'

'It would be an honour to have my son with me. I'm going to my dormitory, getting a little rest, I'm beat up.'

'You look beat up too.'

'I was still in pretty good shape last night, they couldn't lay a hand on me while I kicked seriously their asses.'

'Aren't you afraid that they'll kick yours instead when you go back?'

'If that happens, it happens, but I'll tell you one thing; I'm getting my wife out of there alive and well and she will live on in my houseboat.'

'That goes for Sally Rally too.'

'It was lousy night, last night but it surely changed me.'

'In a good way, dad. In a good way and that's good, I told anger clouds the mind.'

'I wasn't angry, I was… let say a bit too anxious to get her out of there, but I have to admit, the use of a fresh optimistic mind wasn't the issue there.'

'You see?'

'There wasn't anytime to use it, when I attempted to pick the door lock, the lights went on and I had to think fast and quick thinking well caused a lot of KO's. Look at my fists, they all look red.'

'Punched too hard?'

'Hard and fast, that's the best way.'

'And you are a non-violent person?'

'That's right but never when my life depends on it, even if they need me alive. They never keep their hostages alive or only on very rare and delicate matters'

'This is indeed the heaviest shit we've ever been through, huh, dad?'

'This is the most personal situation I've ever been in, got hurt for the first time within three years. But I'm glad that you and all of these people are willing to help me, no matter how I acted last night.'

'That's what friends and sons are for. I couldn't bear it, that you left without me.'

'Complain with Pete for that, he told me to go with Rhome and Murphy and to leave you alone. You'll get your chance later today.'

'I know, dad.'

'Be prepared, it's gonna be hard out there.'

'I'll be ready.'

'Good, son. See ya in the next couple of hours.'

'Later, dad.'

MacGyver left Sam's dormitory and went to his own dormitory to take a rest and regain his energy he lost last night. Then it became silent in the Phoenix-lab, everyone was working like they usually do in an office, and the receptionist answered phones and all. Willis was sitting at his desk concentrating on something really scientific. A few others were doing their jobs. It started to feel like if you're at school and everybody is in class. You got these deserted hallways, where occasionally somebody passed through. The only one who was outside was Jack Dalton cleaning his airplane up and checking his panels, but what he didn't know was that somebody was watching at him from the windows of the building. (creepy slow tense music comes up) The person turned around and walked away into the hallway to a dormitory where a contact radio stood on a desk.

'Come in, do you read me, over?' the voice said in the radio.

'I read you, over,' a female voice said on the other side.

'Deborah?'

'Yes, it's me.'

'I got news for you.'

'What is it?'

'MacGyver is still alive and he's here in the building, he's injured but that's not gonna stop him.'

'Good. Do you know when he comes back for us?'

'He'll be coming back for you in the next five hours.'

'That's perfect, his last hours are counted.'

'Very well, but what's my share in this conspiracy?'

'You'll get 20.000 dollars as promised.'

'No! That wasn't our deal, the deal was set on twenty-five thousand dollars.'

'Twenty.'

'Twenty-five or I'll tell MacGyver why I betrayed him.'

'OK, then, 25.000 dollars cash or cheque?'

'Cash.'

'Twenty-five thousand dollars in cash not a dollar more.'

'That's right, honey.'

'Now there is something else we want you to do, honey.'

'What's that?'

'Has MacGyver come with an airplane?'

'Yes, it belongs to Jack Dalton, why?'

'Disable it, mess with the breaks or something, make it crash if it goes up.'

'That certainly wasn't part of our deal. Our deal was betraying MacGyver for 25.000 dollars, not for killing someone.'

'We'll pay you 20.000 dollars more.'

'Forty-five thousand dollars, for treason and murder?'

'That's correct.'

'I'm gonna betray a friend and kill his best friend. That's sadistic, that's…'

'Evil, maybe? Sweetheart, you have no fucking clue of what evil is. Do you really think you're qualified to say what is evil? If you want to discuss evil, you should talk to Dr. Zito, he's standing right besides me and what sadism concerns… I am indeed one like you are a bureaucrat. Betray MacGyver and kill Jack Dalton that's all what we want you to do, after all you get profit for it, we won't get anything for it. There's no 45.000 dollars in it for us, so you will do like you're told.'

'For 45.000 dollars?'

'Right.'

'OK. I'll do it.'

The person in front of the radio turned the radio down, got up and went to the mirror and took a good look at… herself. Deborah talked with no one else then Nichole Ann Carpenter better known as Nikki Carpenter. She would get 45.000 dollars to betray MacGyver and kill Jack Dalton. Jack Dalton was an innocent about to get hurt and she had to make sure it happened in front of MacGyver's eyes. I hope MacGyver can prevent these terrible about too happen soon events and save his wife and friends from a horrible death.

(The music becomes louder and fades out when Nikki looks at herself in the mirror)


	7. Chapter 7

(We open with a view on the compound, no music here)

Chapter VII

The Compound

Preparing for the Rescue Mission

Jack Dalton's last stand

'And what did she say?' Murdoc asked in the main room of the compound.

'She'll do it,' Deborah responds, 'but we'll have to pay 20.000 dollars more for the killing of Jack Dalton.'

'What is she, out of her freaking mind?' Dr. Zito said surprised.

'Apparently,' Murdoc said.

'If we don't pay her, she'll tell everything to MacGyver, I'm sure of that.' Deborah said.

'No doubt.'

The door got open and two soldiers came in.

'General?'

'Yes.'

'We've captured Lt. Murphy last night and killed Lt. Rhome.'

'That's good, where is she?'

'In one of the asylum rooms.'

'I'll go check it out.'

'Yeah, we'll come with you, we need to check our toys too,' Deborah said wicked.

'Do whatever you want,' Zito said.

Zito went to Lt. Murphy's room and Murdoc to Penny's and Deborah to Maria to have another little chitchat.

'So Lt. Murphy. We meet again after… what's it been? Four or five years now. Time goes by so fast.'

'Trying to teach us a new lesson in evil, Zito?'

'No, I'm playing a rematch this time.'

'You did that last time too and even then you lost.'

'That's why third time's the charm.'

'You didn't succeeded in killing me or Dr. Skinner.'

'No, your insides were broken like glass and if it wasn't for MacGyver, I indeed could have killed Dr. Skinner, but unfortunately he stopped me until I escaped again and hide out here but in that meantime I managed to kill the only person that was willing to help me. That's right, I killed Dr. Skinner, you know how much I hate to leave a job unfinished and you're still one of them, but I'm not gonna kill you right away.'

'How and when will you kill me then?'

'You'll see soon enough. Right now you're going to join Ms. Sally Rally in the next room.'

Zito brought Murphy to the other room where Sally Rally was still tied to the bed with the blindfold on.

'Sally, dear, I brought, you somebody to play with.'

Zito took a chair and tied Murphy to it, when he tied her; he tied her real good that it hurts.

'Ow! You big goon. What would your mother say?' Murphy plagued him.

'What mother? My mother died 20 years ago. She's buried and gone to heaven, the only place I will never go to.'

'That's right,' Sally said, 'you will go to hell, to Tartar sauce.'

'Not to Tartar sauce, you big… big omelette.'

'Big omelette?'

'It's Tartarus, you big snot nose.'

'Senile old psychopath.'

Zito tried to say something back when he opened his mouth but he changed his mind and rolled with his eyes instead, then he left.

'So you are Sally Rally?' Murphy asked.

'That I am. Very affirmative and I suppose that you are…'

'Lieutenant Kate Murphy, investigator of Dr. Zito's and Eric Cross' cases. I am the reason why he's busted. Did he mention his so called mask of sanity?'

'Yeah, he mentioned something like that.'

'He uses that term to confirm that he is still sane, but he is loopy as a loon.'

'How come?'

'He couldn't bear it that I beat him the first time and apparently he couldn't stand it either that last time MacGyver beat him. I looked at his victims like people do at paintings, the way he murdered those people was just plain evil, he did it on such a beastly brute way.'

'What did he do?'

'He takes on young hookers, he pays them for pleasure, then takes them to his cellar, knocks them unconscious and uses a saw to cut them up or uses an axe to chop them up in pieces. He puts the head in freezers and all the rest, mostly arms and legs he piles them up in his fridge. The body, he puts them in the oven and let them burn.'

'Oh, my god.'

'And that was just one of his many methods he has for killing people.'

'I thought that dude from Hellraiser was evil.'

'I saw that movie too and I sure would like the pay millions to get that puzzle-cube in my hands and let Hellraiser use his chain-hooks to tear his soul apart.'

'Do you know what he will say if he ever gets caught by those hooks?'

'Not really but I can imagine it.'

'Jesus wept.'

'My thought exactly, but Hellraiser is fiction.'

'I know. So those were the reasons he's after you?'

'Yeah! First I was after him but since they caught me the tables have turned.'

'So MacGyver was here?'

'Exactly. He was with me until they captured me.'

'What happened?'

'It got a bit out of hand. Since I regained my senses I got this feeling that my partner Lt. Rhome is dead.'

'And what about MacGyver?'

'I'm sure MacGyver escaped and that he will come back for us. He always finds a way to get away.'

'Just like Sam, resourcefulness is a good weapon when you're weapon less.'

'That's correct.'

'So how are we going to do it?'

'Do what?'

'Escaping.'

'You probably didn't saw those camera's with your blindfold on.'

'Uh, no!'

'I think, Sally, that it's best to wait for MacGyver. He's on tough guy, they won't get him dead easily.'

'What if he doesn't come back?'

'He will, trust me.'

'I hope so.'

In the room next door Murdoc revisited his one true "love".

'Hello, Penny, darling,' he greeted her with an overacted English accent.

'What? Breakfast?' she asked while waking up.

'Sorry! No food for the hostages.'

She was hungry for toast, coffee, orange juice, eggs, bacon and jelly.

'You are willing to starve the hostage you love?'

'I'm afraid so and even if I wanted to I can't get into the kitchen because of last night.'

'MacGyver was here, wasn't he?'

'Yep, but I told you he would let you down.'

'He probably didn't had time to get me out of here and he will come back later this day.'

'Oh, really, you think so?'

'Yes, I think that, I know I can count on MacGyver.'

'My dearest Penny Parker, we've hunted MacGyver way down into the jungle last night. We've captured Lt. Murphy and killed Lt. Rhome. MacGyver got injured earlier today.'

'MacGyver is the best man the Phoenix Foundation has, I'm sure he will come back.'

'Then there's gonna be a lot of chaos and mayhem.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's going to be very bloody if he comes back.'

'Blood never stopped him before, he even escaped his own death when he was almost in it.'

'This time it's going to be so different.'

'If he has to die, then I hope you die with him.'

Murdoc grabbed to his heart.

'Oh, my heart is broken. It's been taken out and broken with a juicy crack.'

'I hope it feels good, Murdoc because MacGyver will come back and make it worse for you.'

'He will die, he must.'

'If he dies, he dies for the ones he loves.'

'No he won't. He will die because, he wants me dead just like Dr. Zito and Deborah. If he wants me dead, he's going to have to kill me. He must kill all of us to get rid of us and even MacGyver will lose his self-control one day.'

'And that day is now?'

'We'll see, when the time comes.'

'What makes you so sure about that?'

'Because this time we caught him on a personal matter. I always hunted on him due this grudge I have against him for foiling my plans. When it becomes personal everybody loses their minds.'

'Not MacGyver.'

'Especially MacGyver, you'll see.'

'But why for god sakes, Murdoc, why?'

'I enjoy it! You should have seen him run last night as if his life depended on it. We wanted him alive!'

'Dead or alive, you would have killed him anyway.'

'That's true but MacGyver is now D.O.A. MacGyver.'

In the room next door Deborah was in Maria's room again for the third time.

'Maria, how are we feeling this morning?' Deborah asked.

'Terrible! MacGyver was here, right?' She answered.

'Yes, he was but he didn't got very far because we caught him.'

'What? Where is he? I wanna talk to him, I…'

'Sorry, you won't get that chance, because he got away just in time before we could get our hands on him, but rumours says he got hurt last night and earlier today.'

'Oh my god. I hope he's alright.'

'Don't hope to much sister.'

'I can't believe this is happening.'

'Believe it or not, sooner or later you must.'

'Tell me what happened last night,' Maria begged, 'you must tell me what happened.'

'MacGyver broke in here; we saw him on the monitors in the control room and went after him. After a few close calls he got away through the roof.'

'Hehe.'

'Don't laugh! He fought with some men, ran away but we hunted him down in the jungle, there we lost him.'

'He's still alive, I know that and he will come back.'

'The better he's alive, we need him alive.'

'To torture and to kill him, right?'

'Well sort of, but first we'll break him emotional and then physical in the advantage for all of us and cleans our reputation.'

'People like you don't have reputations. You people are trash, filth and dirt.'

'If you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to fucking kill you.'

'Oh really? How?'

'Remember our fight last night? Who won you think?'

Maria didn't answer.

'That's right! I won, I defeated you like MacGyver defeated me once.'

'Twice.'

'Once! MacGyver didn't defeated me last time, I was just unfortunate that the rock underneath my feet wasn't solid enough to keep me on that mountain. I slipped and it sure was a high fall but fortunately for me I survived. Last time neither of us won, we had a draw but this time I'm gonna get even with him by settling this score.'

'And then what? What are you going to do next after all this is over?'

'We'll separate ways. I'll pick up my career again, become a mercenary, Murdoc will probably do that too and Dr. Zito… well… he'll probably will go back to his sanctuary and from then on life will continue it's own way.'

Maria shook her head.

'You see how dangerous it is now to marry someone like MacGyver?' Deborah asked.

'MacGyver isn't dangerous to marry to. This is all happening because of his job and for the good things he did in name of the Phoenix Foundation, like dealing with people like you.'

'It's ironic isn't it? I was required by the people who wanted me to deal with MacGyver.'

'And instead of that he dealt with you and with Murdoc and Dr. Zito.'

'Right! Anyway it's not going take long anymore after today it will all be over. The MacGyver-clan will be gone for good. No one will ever remember you and no one will ever remember the MacGyver-clan ever existed.'

Back in the Phoenix-lab, where now a few hours passed away. MacGyver was fully rested now, he checked his bullet wound. It was alright but it hurts. He touched his head wound, it felled sticky. MacGyver got up from his bed and went to his bathroom to freshen up a little. In the meanwhile Nikki looked back out the windows to see where Jack Dalton was. He wasn't outside anymore, so he had to be inside. Nikki went to the fire escape where usually nobody is and went down the stairs, nobody saw her, and so this was the perfect time to strike for her. She went to the plane and sneaked in through the back at the cargo hold. She also noticed the grate like MacGyver did yesterday, that was her way into the airplane's engine. She cuts the brakes and attached a bomb to it, then she disappeared as quickly she appeared. Nobody noticed this, not even MacGyver because he was still in his bathroom freshening himself up. He went back to the dormitory and sat on the bed, thinking, figuring out a plan of how he could save Maria and avenge Rhome's death. He also had to made sure Jack was there to fly them immediately out of there from as soon as they got the hostages and get in safety. He sighed. It seemed he needed a little advice… advice from his grandpa Harry. He searched for the coin and rubbed it. Harry appeared.

'Rub the coin and I appear, now why did you called Harry here?'

'Ha-ha, very funny, Harry.'

'What do you want, bud?'

'Advice!'

'What for? You know what to do, don't you?'

'Yes, Harry, I do but this time I'm going in with a plan. Looks like I forgot that last time.'

'You did well, last time, maybe on a bit violent way, but you did well.'

'Because I did it on a violent way I came back empty handed. This time I'm not going to make any stupid mistakes.'

'Like what stupid mistakes?'

'This time I'm not going at night, way too dark for me. Bright daylight for me, thank you very much.'

'If you want some advice, bud, split-up when you're at their compound. A full scale invasion wouldn't work.'

'Invasion? Who's talking about an invasion? Just me and Sam are going in and out of there.'

'That sounds like a part of a plan to me.'

'Indeed, Harry, and you gave me that idea.'

'I did?'

'Yes, Harry, you did and it's one that'll work.'

'If you say so, bud.'

'You'll see, Harry, the MacGyver defiance will be victorious once again, as usual.'

'But, remember, bud, be careful and act responsible.'

'I will Harry, thanks again for the advice.'

'If you want me, you know where to find me.'

'I'll just have to rub the coin and you'll appear.'

'That's right. See ya around, bud.'

'Later, Harry.'

Harry disappeared and MacGyver was left alone in his dormitory. He putted his jacket back on and left his dormitory, when he closed his door. He stood now in the hallway and went to Sam's dormitory and knocked on his door.

'Come in,' Sam said.

'Hey, Sam, it's me,' MacGyver said entering his son's dormitory.

'Hey, dad, what's up?'

'It's time son. We're gonna get our girls out of their nightmare.'

'It's our nightmare too, dad.'

'And it's one we'll live through without losing our gender.'

Sam frowned.

'I hope it's one we just live through to fight another day.'

'Yeah, get ready; we'll leave as soon as possible. I have to check on Jack and his plane and notify everybody else about our plans.'

'Okay, dad. I'll be ready in jiffy.'

'Come to the Phoenix-lab's entrance, when you're ready.'

'Okay, dad.'

MacGyver nodded and left to see what Jack was doing in his dormitory.

'Jack? Jack are you here?'

'I'm in here, in the bathroom.'

'What are you doing in there?'

'Take a guess.'

MacGyver thought Jack was doing the big one so he stayed at the closed bathroom door to give some advice.

'Look, Jack. I know it hurts, but let it come. It'll come, if it's not coming squeeze a little but no too hard. You have to be gentle, you know, if you're gentle it'll come from itself.'

'MacGyver, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not doing whatever you think I'm doing.'

'Oh, then you don't mind that I come in.'

'No, not at all, come in. What can I do for you?'

'Well, just wanna let you know that it's time.'

'Time? Time for what?'

'Time to get my woman out of there. Is the plane ready?'

'I've been working on it since yesterday and finished it this morning, so I think the plane is ready again to fly.'

'Enough fuel this time?'

'Enough fuel. I even had to take some more of you're fuel.'

'What?'

'Yeah, you're tank's empty.'

'What?'

'But don't worry, I filled it back up all the way to the top.'

'That's good then, because I'll need my car to get over there.'

'Why actually? If you put you're car back in the cargo hold, we all fly up at once over there.'

'That's not such a bad idea, actually.'

'I know Mac.'

'But I think I pass.'

'Why?'

'Because you know how much I hate it to fly with you. Last time we didn't had fuel and I remember that your landing gear didn't work once upon a time, remember?'

'Yeah.'

'And after all, it's only a couple of hills driving out of here. You can drive it on maybe ten or twenty minutes.'

'How about flying?'

'Oh, that'll be the same, I guess. We can keep in touch with the walkie-talkies.'

'If you think that's best, it'll go for me.'

'Land your airplane nearby the compound when you're there but keep out of sight or they'll hunt you down, chew you up and spit you out, not the mention what horror's you'll go through if they torture you to the death.'

Jack gulped.

'But that will only happen if they caught you.'

'Whew!'

'I expect to see you in the next ten minutes, alright?'

'Got it, Mac.'

MacGyver notified everybody else to come to the phoenix-lab's entrance, where they get everything set for the rescue-mission.

'Is everybody ready?' MacGyver asked.

'Ready as we'll ever be,' Sam said.

'OK, then let's go.'

'Wait!' a voice said.

'What?'

It was Mary-Ruth coming out of the door.

'MacGyver.'

'Yeah?'

MacGyver and Mary-Ruth looked at each other.

'Be careful, MacGyver and don't get hurt,' she said embracing him.

'Don't worry, Mary-Ruth, I'll be fine. Everything's gonna end up fine.'

'Have you spoken Pete about Tommy?'

'Oh, I'm sorry Mary-Ruth, I didn't. It slipped my mind.'

'That's ok, MacGyver, that could've happened to anyone.'

'No, I feel awful about this.'

'Don't let it get to you. I'll talk to Pete myself; you've got other problems now. Go and rescue your family and your friends, we'll catch up later.'

'You can talk to Pete right now, he's over there.'

He was right, Pete was coming.

'Hey, Pete!'

'Mac! Don't tell me you were going away before telling me about it?'

'No, no!' he lied.

'Liar!' Mary-Ruth whispered.

'Mac, it's great to have my old friend back, doing his job.'

'Pete, I still work unofficially.'

'That doesn't matter for me anymore. You are doing, what you're always doing and that pleases me.'

'Well, Pete, then this will please you too.'

'What's that?'

'Come here.'

MacGyver took Pete a bit private.

'Mary-Ruth has a few problems with her son.'

'Tommy has reached the puberty?'

'That too but it's something else.'

'What is it?'

'Can you or the Phoenix-board arrange something that he can go to another and a better school, then where he is now?'

'Yes I can do that but why?'

'He's been bickered by bullies, his grades are going down and all, so if you can arrange some things.'

'OK, I'll see what I can do.'

'And talk to Mary-Ruth too, she'll give you all the details.'

'I will MacGyver. You just go Mac, don't waste anymore time here and rescue Maria, Sally, Penny and Lt. Murphy and deal with those people that call themselves mercenaries.'

'I will Pete. I'll make them pay for what they did to me. I'm going to nail them so bad that they will be so scared and leave me alone for the rest of our lives.'

'Now I hear you talk, MacGyver. Nail them in name of the Phoenix Foundation.'

'They will never bother us again Pete, you got my word.'

MacGyver got in his car.

'Jack, start your engines and get airborne,' he said through his walkie-talkie.

'That will be an affirmative,' Jack replied.

'Alright, let's get going.'

Jack Dalton got airborne and MacGyver took off on the road to the compound. But what he didn't know is that Nikki is traitor and messed with Jack's airplane and what he didn't knew either was that his fuel tank underneath his car was busted up. There was a big puddle of oil in front of the entrance of the Phoenix-lab. Mary-Ruth noticed that but it was too late to let MacGyver know. She looked at the trail of it and followed it with her eyes that went all the way back to the jungle, and then she went back in with Pete.

'What is it?' Pete wondered.

'MacGyver's car is leaking.'

'What? How?'

'I don't know Pete and we can't notify him anymore.'

'That's true! He always leaves his walkie-talkie on one frequency and that's the one that is in touch with Jack's walkie-talkie.'

'Can we contact Jack Dalton with it?'

'I don't think so either.'

'Let's try it!'

'Okay.'

Pete and Mary-Ruth tried several times to contact Jack or MacGyver but neither worked.

'Nothing works!' Mary-Ruth said.

'What can go wrong in the jungle?' Pete asked.

'A lot, Pete. Maybe he noticed it already.'

'While he's driving?'

'Probably not then. Since we can't do anything from here except waiting I suggest that's we going to do.'

'Waiting?'

'Yes, waiting.'

'And what if he doesn't come back?'

'He must come back.'

In MacGyver's car everyone was looking at the road in front them. MacGyver was driving, he looked serious. Well duh! There was nothing to joke about right now. Above them Jack Dalton was flying his plane unknowing what fate was waiting for him.

'Jack, come in Jack. Do you read me, over?'

'Yes, Mac, I read you, over.'

'Within the next five minutes, we'll see the compound. Can you see it from there?'

'I see indeed a building from here, that may be the compound you mentioned.'

'Fly around it, so that they can't discover you, when you fly over.'

'Check, Mac!'

'Land your plane two hills behind the compound and wait for us there.'

'Why do I have to miss all the fun?'

'You are not missing all the fun, you have to guard the plane,' MacGyver said while putting on his sunglasses.

'Pleasant, Mac, very pleasant.'

'Sorry, Jack, I don't want you to get hurt in a crossfire.'

'But what about all the rest that's sitting in your car?'

'Captain Kiley and Lt. Blake has their bullet proof vests, Nikki, Sam and I are experienced on this matter.'

'So am I, MacGyver.'

'Look, Jack, you are my friend but I can't let you take part of this.'

'Rubbish!'

'I don't want you to take part of this, Jack.'

'What did you bring me here for then?'

'I needed a pilot and you're the best in the business.'

'Well…' before he finished his sentence, he realized that MacGyver finally said something good about him. 'You really think, I'm the best in the business?'

'You are one of a kind, Jack, like me. Be proud of it and don't throw yourself in this or else you may not live through to see the next day.'

Jack didn't know what to say.

'Wow, Mac. I… I don't know what to say.'

'Just do what I tell you to do, that's all. Fly your plane two hills behind the compound and wait for us there.'

'Alright, Mac, because you say so.'

'Check, Jack, over and out.'

'Over and out.'

Jack Dalton did what MacGyver asked and flew further, (suspenseful music comes up here) but all of a sudden the plane was in trouble, it started shaking and swinging, what MacGyver noticed.

'Jack, are you okay up there? Jack, hold your plane steady.'

'MacGyver, I'm in trouble.'

'What's going on, Jack?'

'I can't hold my plane anymore, MacGyver.'

'You've got to, we need that plane.'

'I… OOOOOOOOHHHH.'

'Jack?'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH.'

'Jack, jump out of the plane for you crash and burn.'

Jack took his only parachute and jumped out of the plane at a height of twenty thousand feet.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.'

From out of his car view MacGyver could see Jack jumped out of the plane and saw a parachute open. Behind Jack the plane exploded because of the bomb Nikki attached to it.

'Jack are you okay? Do you read me, over?'

Jack was hanging at his parachute but took time to answer it because he had the walkie-talkie with him in the air.

'Yes, Mac, my boy, I've got out of there just in time.'

'That was a close call, don't you think?'

'A very close call,' he said when he saw the burning bits and pieces fall into the jungle.

'Let me know something, when and where you've landed, so I can pick you up.'

'Got it!'

'He's alright!' MacGyver said.

'Good!' Sam replied. 'Don't lose him out of sight, now, dad.'

'And if I do, he can still call us with the walkie-talkie and I still have that tracking-device.'

While Jack was coming down with his parachute, he didn't saw Murdoc standing on the roof of the compound aiming a sniper-rifle at him. Murdoc handled the gun like a pro and a fired a bullet. The bullet went to the sky to Jack Dalton. It was a perfect hit, the bullet hit him right in his left eye. Jack screamed of pain, when the blood gushed out his eye.

'Perfect hit!' Murdoc cheered and reloaded his gun, firing two more rounds in Jack's chest, killing him off. Murdoc fired two more bullets through the parachute.

MacGyver looked up from out of his car and saw his friend dying.

'Jack?!' MacGyver couldn't do anything, he took the walkie-talkie. 'JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!'

Jack didn't reply.

'MacGyver, what's happening?' Kiley demanded.

'What is it, dad?'

'Have they got him?' Blake asked.

'I… I think, he's dead.'

(the music becomes tragic here)

'Huh? What? Why? What's going on, dad?' Sam asked.

'But, that can't be,' Nikki said.

'Oh, yes, it can,' MacGyver replied, 'they shot my best friend, since blowing up his airplane didn't work, they shot him.'

'Now what, dad?'

'Justice!'

'What?'

'I want justice.'

'How?'

'No, scratch that! This time I want revenge!'

(fades out here)

'Dad, what? Remember what I said last night about anger clouding a fresh optimistic mind.'

'Screw that! Something snapped in me now, we're going to do this the hard way and I don't want anymore questions asked, if you do have questions, please step out of the vehicle.'

MacGyver had spoken and stopped the car. Nobody got out.

'I assume that you all understood me?'

Nobody answered.

'Good. Kiley, Blake, the two of you are cops, you will know what to do in case of gunfights.'

'Dad, no!'

'I didn't ask your opinion, did I?'

'Dad!'

'No, Sam, not a word. Blake and Kiley, you take in the building from the North, Sam and Nikki, you take it from the South.'

'What are you gonna do?' Nikki asked.

'I'll go check on Jack.'

'Dad, if he's dead, you can nothing do for him.'

'Maybe I find something there to use with my fresh optimistic mind.'

MacGyver drove on accelerating to the 75 miles an hour. Not far from the compound, he dropped his passengers there and drove further to where Jack Dalton's plane crashed and where Jack Dalton's body was. MacGyver parked his car in front of the crash site and got out.

(slow sad music comes up)

'Oh, Jack!'

He saw Jack laying there covered with blood all over him. One of his best friends died in front of his face, but why his pilot friend?

What did he do wrong? An innocent man got hurt in a crossfire and that's what MacGyver didn't want to happen. But if the plane was alright, like Jack said, there had to be sabotage of some sort. There must be an insider working for them and that could only mean the one person, he always had differences with.

'Nikki Carpenter!'

(Music fades away)

'That's right, MacGyver. It was me,' Nikki said aiming a gun at him and holding Sam as a hostage. 'They offered me 45.000 dollars to do it.'

'Why, Nikki? After all these years, why?'

'I've been part of the MacGyver-conspiracy since Murdoc fell of that mountain. When you were away to that college barricade contest, he gave me a call. It wasn't too hard for him to convince. First they offered me 25.000 dollars for it, but if I'd kill Jack, they would have paid me 20.000 dollars more.'

'Who's next you're going to kill?'

'Maybe Sam.'

'What? You got to be kidding, woman,' Sam said, 'and for how much?'

'They would give me 50.000 for it.'

'Would they only pay you 5.000 dollars more for killing me?'

'No, you idiot, 50.000 above the other 45.000.'

'That would be about 95.000 dollars.'

'You're a smart kid, Sam, pity I must kill you.'

'Don't even think about it,' MacGyver said.

'And why not?'

'Because, you can't do it, it's not in your blood. You have never killed anyone.'

'What makes you think that?'

'It's very hard to believe but you never have, not at least during the time we were working together.'

'I admit it that I didn't kill anyone during our cooperation, but I have killed two people afterwards. The first one is always the hardest; it made me threw up and gave me terrible nightmares, I promised on my mother's grave never to kill again. Seven months later, fate decided otherwise. I killed a man during my depression making it worse for me. That now is about 8 years ago.'

'That's when you left the Phoenix-Foundation.'

'That's right, not long after. Jack Dalton was my third victim.'

'And this all for money?'

'Yeah, I killed those two people without any experience. Then I got trained here in this neighbourhood.'

'How is this all possible? It looks like I really can't trust anybody anymore.'

'We're breaking your spirit and apparently it worked. We've broken your spirit, haven't we?'

'Sorry not in this life time.'

'Oh, yeah? Even you MacGyver must have a nerve breakdown sooner or later.'

'In my case, very much later. I've been through a lot the last 24 hours and they sure were heavy. I took a lot. I could stand the fact that my wife is been kidnapped only a few hours after our wedding and all but seeing my good buddy Jack dying in front of my eyes, well, something snapped in me inside. Now it's time to end it.'

'That's right, MacGyver, time to end it.'

She aimed his gun at him.

'Any last requests, you, jerk? No? Goodbye then, MacGyver.'

She pulled the trigger but before she well knew what happened, MacGyver grabbed her arm, twisting and turning it, until she let go of the weapon. A bit too brutally and somewhat accidental he yanked her arm up somehow, breaking it. A low cracking sound was heard. Nikki screamed of pain.

'AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! My arm! You broke my arm!'

'Djeez, dad, you broke her arm.'

'I know what I've done. Sorry, Nikki, that's not what I had in mind. If you just didn't aim that gun at me. A miscalculation of muscular use on women aiming a gun at me.'

'I'll get you for this,' she cried.

'Whatever. Search for things, things we can use. Find them in what's left of these airplane.'

'Dad, this plane is a wreck, burning up into a black nothing, there's nothing you can find there to use.'

'There's always something there, Sam, something useful.'

'I doubt it, dad.'

'Look, if you don't wanna go look, I'll go look, alright? Stay with the lady,' MacGyver said, 'if it really is too much to ask to take a look, I'll look. I've never asked him anything his life and for once…' MacGyver kept mumbling until he got at the crashed plane. He searched for a few things but they weren't there. Sam was right.

'Sam is right; there really is nothing to use. That's odd. What happened to making things out of nothing?'

MacGyver searched for the magical coin, he looked at it, he shook his head, but decided to use it, and maybe it was for the last time. He rubbed it and Harry appeared.

'You called?'

(Harry's theme comes up)

'Harry, did you know anything about Nikki being a traitor?'

'Not really, bud.'

'But she killed, my best friend Jack Dalton.'

'I saw that happening, yes, he's here somewhere.'

'Is Jack there?'

'Yeah, but he can't come right now, sorry, bud, but he at least died like a hero jumping out of an exploding aircraft at… what? 20.000 feet?'

'He was murdered, Harry. Somebody shot him, while he was coming down with his parachute.'

'I'm sorry, bud.'

'I would like to see him again, Harry.'

'That's impossible right now, bud.'

'If you see Jack, tell him, that I'm sorry and that we should have come back to the compound without the airplane. He died for nothing. Two people are dead because of my doing.'

'Bud, it wasn't your fault, think of all the good you've done the last years.'

'I don't know, Harry, it's like the last 24 hours was a countdown of some sort. I think it's time that I break with my rules and act ruthless, my dark side has to come up.'

'We've seen your dark side before, bud, and they are not taking it up lightly, up here.'

'Well, they have to. Tell them and especially mom that I'm sorry of what I am about to do.'

'I can't blame you. I also have done things in my time where I'm not proud of.'

'Like what?'

'I've seen the horrors of World War II, I fought in it, Korea, Vietnam.'

'I've been in Vietnam too, Harry.'

'As a bomb dismantler, but not under my command. I disagree for what you're going to do, but I forgive you grandson.'

'Harry, this may have been the last time I used this coin, I…'

'Don't say a thing bud, I understand.'

'It's hard, Harry.'

'But in the end, everything will turn up fine.'

'I hope so, Harry, I really hope so.'

'You'll see, bud, you'll see. Everybody has to break the rules sometimes, bud. Sometimes their own, sometimes others, no matter what happens, there are points in life, you can't do anything but breaking the rules. There is no shame in it. We all do things, we don't like doing.'

'I never liked shopping.'

'Me neither, but we did that and that's what I meant by doing things we don't like doing.'

'Instead, of complaining… I've got work to do.'

'That's right, bud.'

'You were right, Harry. Sometimes we have to do less fun or nice things.'

Harry nodded.

'It's going to get extreme hard, right?'

'Don't mention it, bud, just do what you have to do. Think what's good according to you. This is about your wife.'

'I will get her out of there and she will become happy.'

'Now, I hear you talking.'

'She will become happy on my houseboat with Sam, Sally and me.'

'You know what to do, good luck.'

(Harry's theme song fades away)

Harry disappeared and MacGyver went back to Sam and Nikki.

'You were right, Sam. There was nothing to use, oddly enough.'

'Told you, dad.'

'Sam, I think it's time for us to get moving.'

'To where?'

'Where you think? The compound of course. We'll keep a trade. Nikki for our girls.'

'Good, dad, interesting.'

'Good! Get to the car, I'll be right there.'

Sam nodded and went with the injured Nikki to the car.

(Slow and sad music comes up again)

MacGyver went back to Jack Dalton's body. He took a piece of parachute and laid it over the body.

'I'm sorry Jack; this wasn't suppose to happen, I wanted it differently. I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry.'

He made sure Jack Dalton was completely covered under the parachute.

'Goodbye, Jack.'

(The sad music reaches it's peak and we fade out here)


	8. Chapter 8

(We fade in with no music)

Chapter VIII

The Final Confrontation/End Game

Saying Goodbye

MacGyver drove his car back to the compound and parked after the first hill in front of it. Kiley and Blake were hiding behind the rock MacGyver was last night. Kiley noticed Nikki's situation.

'MacGyver, what's going on?' Kiley asked.

'Nikki is an insider working for them.'

'What's with the broken arm?' Blake wondered.

'A little accident.'

'You broke my arm,' Nikki screamed.

'Put a cork in it, lady. Kiley, do you have handcuffs with you?'

'Yeah, what for?'

'For the lady. She betrayed us and that's why Jack Dalton's plane crashed and that's why he's dead now.'

Kiley gave MacGyver the handcuffs and he cuffed her.

'What are we going to do?'

'Trade her in for the hostages.'

'Not a too bad idea. How are we going to do that?'

'About the same way like yesterday, you guys, stay here with the lady and cover me.'

'What about me, dad?'

'Do what you got to do and come with me.'

'Thanks dad.'

'Don't thank me just yet; thank me when we're out of here with our girls. Alright, now, what's it like down there?'

'Full of soldiers,' Blake answered.

'On the roof too, I see.'

'Is that a howitzer, they got there on the roof?' Sam asked.

'A howitzer?' MacGyver looked up a bit and saw indeed a howitzer standing upon the roof. 'Apparently they have. Heavy guns for armless men. 'Ready, Sam?'

'Ready, dad.'

(Here the music comes up from the opening scene of the episode Bushmaster)

MacGyver and Sam got up and ran down the hill when an explosion followed by the howitzer. They ran towards the building and hid behind the crates, standing against the wall.

'Dad, what are we going to do?'

'I don't know.'

'You don't know, dad, don't do this to me, come on, think.'

'I know, Sam.'

'We were going to trade Nikki for our girls, remember?'

'Yeah, but how are we going to tell them about the broken arm?'

'Look, dad, we gotta get them back.'

'We surrender and fight our way out of there with our girls.'

'That doesn't sound like a good idea to me, dad.'

'First of all, we need to get rid of that howitzer on the roof.'

'Now you're talking.'

'So I think the best way is to go to the roof immediately and take out the howitzer.'

'Dad, I think it's better that I go to the roof and that you go rescue the girls.'

'That's not a bad idea, Sam.'

'I'm getting the hang of it.'

'Yes, you are. Let's go.'

MacGyver and Sam sneaked into the compound, splitting their ways up. Sam to the roof and MacGyver to the asylum again. MacGyver ran down the stairs, in search of Maria and the others. He took his SAK and started to pick the door again. This time, he didn't get caught, because no one was watching the monitors. He finished picking the door again and managed to open it. Finally! He got reunited with his wife Maria Romburg.

'Maria!' he said, going over to her and taking the handkerchief out of her mouth.

'MacGyver!'

They kissed each other, long and passionate.

'I missed you so much,' she said.

'I missed you too, baby,' he said kissing her over and over again.

'Untie me.'

MacGyver untied her, cutting the ropes with his Swiss Army Knife.

'Whose clothes are these?'

'They gave them to me, they didn't like the purple night robe I guess.'

'What happened to you?'

'Deborah and I fought.'

'Right, you know karate, I hope you kicked her ass.'

'No she kicked mine, I'm sorry.'

'Pretty badly as I can see.'

'That'll be alright, there is something else I would like you to know.'

'What's that?'

'I'm not sure but you probably noticed all the puke here?'

'Uhu, we ate that on our wedding.' He said pointing to a piece of lobster.

'Right.'

'So, what is it, then?'

'I'm not sure but I think I'm pregnant.'

'Pregnant of me?'

'Yeah, but I'm not sure. I could be wrong.'

'Then we'll take you to the doctor as soon as we get back from here.'

'Shouldn't we think of a name?'

'First we need to get Penny, Sally and Murphy out of here.'

'Where's, Sam?'

'He's up the roof, destroying the howitzer.'

(Suspenseful music comes up here again)

MacGyver was right; Sam slowly walked up to the door of the roof and looked through the small window of it. He saw four man standing on the roof.

'Jesus Christ! Four men?'

He sighed, how was he going to do that, taking out four men?

Hand to hand combat, maybe? No time for questions, he need to get rid of the howitzer and go to his girlfriend, so… he jammed the door in and got on the roof. The guards looked at each other but before they knew what happened, Sam floored a guy and disarmed him. A second came towards him but Sam kicked him in his stomach making him fall backwards. He took the MP5 and kept the men under shot.

(The music fades away here)

'Alright, gentlemen, don't you move, now.'

'Do you know, how the handle a gun like that?' the third man asked.

'What the hell do you think I am? Stupid?'

'You sure look like you're stupid.'

Sam took the safety off of the gun.

'You handle it a bit like this, don't you? Taking the safety off and all.'

The man was surely surprised.

'Now, you better drop your guns.'

The men dropped their guns, Sam noticed a particular gun.

'Hey, is that a desert eagle?'

'Yeah,' the fourth men answered, 'and a Beretta 9 mm and a six-shooter revolver.'

'You better give those to me and that Rambo knife too.'

'What are you going to do with it?'

'Playing. Now if you kindly throw all you're weapons down there including the howitzer.'

The men obeyed, surprising Sam.

'Put your hands behind your head.'

He took the men with him all the way downstairs to Capt. Kiley and Sgt. Blake.

'Sam? What are you doing here?'

'Doing your job,' he joked. 'I hope you got enough handcuffs for these fellas.'

'We know where to put them right, sergeant?'

'You sure, ya betcha. Never leave home without two pairs of handcuffs, my mother always say.'

'Momma's boy,' Nikki said.

'Shut up, you.'

Sgt. Blake and Capt. Kiley took care of the men, they had handcuffs for eight hands, and so they put the men around a tree and handcuffed them in a circle.

'I'm going back to my father.'

'What about us?' Sgt Blake asked.

'You stay here with Nikki to back us up, we'll let you know something when we need you.'

'Check!'

Sam ran back the building and found his way to the asylum. On his way to it he managed to disable the cameras. In the main room of that building they started to get the feeling something was wrong.

'Something is really wrong here.' Deborah said.

'I think, he's here,' Murdoc said.

'If MacGyver is here, you still take him alive, got it?' Zito ordered.

'Got it!' Deborah acknowledged.

'Why don't you come with us for a change?'

'I don't feel like it.'

'We always have to do everything,' Deborah mocked.

'I have to think what I'm going to do with Lt. Murphy.'

Deborah sighed. 'Whatever, whatever.'

In the meanwhile MacGyver and Maria succeeded to pick up open Penny Parker's door.

'Penny, are you in here?' he asked.

'MacGyver? Is that you?'

'Penny? Yeah it's me, are you okay?'

'I'm fine. Oh my god, MacGyver, I'm so glad you're here, Murdoc said, you wouldn't come.'

'He still doesn't know me then after 15 years,' MacGyver said cutting her ropes. 'What else did he say?'

'He loves me, he said and he would kill you.'

'He still doesn't know that you have to get up early to kill me.'

'Oh, but I did MacGyver, I did. I got up at a quarter to six.' Murdoc said suddenly appearing.

'Murdoc!' Penny cried.

(Music comes up here again and fades out)

Murdoc indeed got in Penny's room together with a few men, Deborah and Sam.

'You got my son,' MacGyver said.

'That's right MacGyver, I got your son. Come and get him.'

MacGyver didn't move.

'You don't want your son back?'

'I do, but I've got another idea.'

'Would you like to share it with us?' Deborah asked.

'Maybe. Because of you two people are dead, two good friends of ours but we also got something that belongs to you.'

'What's that?'

'Nikki Carpenter.'

'Nikki? Isn't she on your side?'

'I thought so, until the moment she became responsible for Jack Dalton's death.'

'Is our little pilot friend dead?' Murdoc asked.

'That's right, and that's when we found out she was on your side and betrayed us.'

'And what's your point, now?' Deborah asked.

'Trading Nikki for Sam.'

'I don't know about that. Murdoc?'

'What?'

'It sounds reasonable, don't you think?'

'Yeah, but it wasn't part of the plan.'

'Let's ask Zito.'

Zito got a call from Deborah.

'Zito, can you come down here? An emergency.'

'Why the hell, do I have to do everything myself?'

Zito came downstairs.

'What is it?'

'Should we trade Sam for Nikki or not?'

'No!'

Zito looked at MacGyver.

'Oh, hohoho. MacGyver! That man who defeated me five years ago. How does it feel to be hooked up in this?'

'I double dare you to find it out yourself.'

'Tough guy.'

'What are you talking about? Defeated by MacGyver?' Maria asked.

'Five years ago, I tried to teach him a lesson in evil and I got defeated instead of him.'

_(Flashback scene from the episode Lesson in Evil)_

'_Pick up the gun, MacGyver.'_

_MacGyver looked at the gun._

'_Sorry Zito, I know your riddle.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_The rope is the tread of life, the scissors is there to cut it off, then we have a scale or a balance, and with a little extra weight…'_

_MacGyver placed his foot on the platform, 'to trigger it off.'_

_With the extra weight of he putted on the platform, the platform crumbled under his feet, making the churchlike clock going off. MacGyver was thrown to the ground when the bell hit him; Zito took a board knocking MacGyver on his back. MacGyver nearly fell but could hold him on the edge._

'_Evil never plays fair, that's why it always wins, and you loses. End of lesson, MacGyver.'_

_Zito stood on MacGyver's fingers, squashing them with his foot. MacGyver had to let go one hand, Zito stood on the other, which MacGyver couldn't hold either and let go off the edge jumping to the bell rope causing the bell hit Zito making him fall against the wall. MacGyver jumped the bars, climbing his way out of the cage, now it was his turn. He took a piece of rope and tied Zito real tight._

'_Now look, take a look.'_

_MacGyver made him look into the cage of how deep it really was, he rips the key from Zito's neck._

'_I'm keeping you alive because of Dr. Skinner but this is for Murphy.'_

_MacGyver slugged him real hard with his right fist making Zito fall into the cage hung up by the rope. MacGyver ran down the stairs to save Dr. Skinner from an electrifying death._

'Well done, dad,' Sam said.

'You let Sam go right now and we give you Nikki.'

'Tempting but no,' Zito said.

'If we just let Sam go to get her with one of our men?' Deborah wondered. 'We'll kill them anyways.'

'If you'll kill us anyway, what's the use then for bringing her here?' MacGyver said.

'Look, just go and get her, I'm uncomfortable with this situation here,' Deborah said.

'Feeling a little heat are we?' MacGyver taunted her.

Deborah stuck her tongue out.

'You there,' she said pointing to a man, 'take him with you and get Nikki in here.'

The man sighed for the job and took Sam with him outside.

'Just don't get any funny idea's!' he said.

'Fuck off, man!' Sam said.

'Big mouth eh?' the soldier slapped Sam in the back with his gun. 'There, that'll teach you.'

'If you just pulled my ear, I would have gotten the picture.'

Sam mumbled.

The men got outside at the door.

'Now, American, wait here, maybe you've got traps outside. I know your reputation.'

'No, that's my dad's reputation, I'm not as smart as he is.'

'Right! Signal your men from here.'

'OK, OK! Capt. Kiley! Sgt. Blake! Bring on Nikki.'

Blake could have sworn he heard something.

'Did you hear something?'

'Take a check!'

'Me? Why, me? You're the captain.'

'If you wanna be a good cop take a look.'

Blake took a look.

'My god, it's Sam again. He's waving at us to come.'

'So we'll come.'

'BRING NIKKI IN HERE!' Sam shouted from far.

'We have to bring her with us.' Blake said.

'Got it!' Kiley responded. 'Alright, missy, you come with us and don't get any idea's.'

Kiley and Blake took Nikki with Sam and the soldier and went back inside the building but when they got back at the place they left everybody was gone.

'Oh, great, terrific! Everybody is gone!' Sam said.

'Well, then I got no reason, to stay here any longer,' Nikki said. She wriggled herself loose from the agents, smashed Sam into a wall, scratched his jaw, making five bloody marks on his face and kneed him in the groin. Ouch!

'OW!'

'Get her, Blake!' Kiley ordered.

Blake ran after Nikki who was running down the hall.

'Get her, don't waist anymore of your time, get her.'

'Let her go, she's of no longer use to us.' Sam said.

'What? Why?'

'We'll get her in the end, she has nowhere to go except for the jungle and she has a broken arm. I think the best thing to do is to spread out and find our ways out like this. Just spread out and do your jobs, I got to find Sally.'

'Swell.'

So the men split up, fighting, shooting and destroying the compound. MacGyver came outside the compound hiding Maria and Penny Parker.

'Honey, you wait here until I can find Sam. Hide behind this truck.'

'But…'

'No buts, Maria. God, I love you so much, I don't want anything to happen to you, I want my kid being born. Come here.'

MacGyver and Maria embraced each other and kissed.

'Wait here or better wait inside the truck. I think it's pretty safe here. Nobody will look for you here, I hope.'

'Then I can better wait in the men's room,' Maria joked.

'Very funny, Maria, I'll be right back.'

'What if we get caught?' Penny asked.

'That won't happen and if that happens, I'll just have to rescue you again as usual.'

MacGyver went back inside the compound; he had one more door to open. The one with Sally and Lt. Murphy in it, there he bumped in with Sam again, he saw the scratches on Sam's face.

'Sam, what happened to you?'

'Good question, I might ask you the same thing, what happened to you?'

'Well, let's say I got a little too excited. They couldn't care less about Nikki, so all hell broke loose.'

'Nikki got away; she scratched me like a sorority kitten and kneed me in the groin, that bitch. Where are Maria and Penny anyway?'

'In a hiding place, I hope they're stupid enough to think that they're in the jungle.'

MacGyver was right of course a whole part of their army went looking in the jungle.

'Which they're not?' Sam asked.

'Of course not, with any luck they find the soldier that I caught there.'

'I hope they get lost over there.'

'I hope so too. Time to pick another lock again,' MacGyver said taking his knife again.

He started to pick the lock again with his knife.

'Can you do it, dad?'

'I hope so, son. Funny, I came to think of it that this door is locked from the other side.'

'You think?'

'I'm certain of it, trust me.'

MacGyver succeeded to pick the lock again.

'It's open.'

'Let's go in, dad.'

(Ominous music comes up)

MacGyver and Sam went in the room, which was empty.

'It's empty, dad.'

'I can see that, son.'

'Maybe it's an ambush.'

'Maybe.'

They were right but it wasn't Murdoc or Deborah who made the ambush it was Dr. Zito.

'Well well MacGyver. Mr. Malloy,' Zito said appearing from behind the door.

'Oh please, call me Sam.'

'Sam, I've got something you might like.'

Zito took Sally from underneath the bed keeping her under shot.

'Sally?!'

'Sam!'

Sam took the six-shooter revolver from under his jacket and aimed it at Zito.

'Whoa! Where'd you get that gun from?' MacGyver asked.

'Never mind, that now, dad, that's not important.'

'Where did that gun come from?'

'I took it along with a few other weapons I got when I destroyed the howitzer, that's all.'

'Give me the gun.'

'Dad?'

'GIVE ME THAT GUN!'

'Fine, take it!'

'And the other ones too.'

'Well, here's the Beretta and that's it.'

'Good. So, Zito, what are you going to do with her?'

'The same thing I'm going do with Lt. Murphy. Something I should have done a long long time ago.'

'Where is Lt. Murphy anyway?' MacGyver asked again.

'Right behind you MacGyver,' the lieutenant said.

MacGyver looked behind him and saw Murphy tied to the chair.

'Hang on, I'm coming to make you loose,' he said.

'I wouldn't dream of it,' Zito threatened. 'You untie her, I kill Sally.'

'Then I kill you,' Sam said aiming the desert eagle at Zito.

'Hey, you lied to me, you said you didn't had anymore weapons.'

'Screw that, dad and untie Murphy.'

Before MacGyver could really start untying Murphy his attention got drawn by a scream of Sally when Zito started to kiss her in her neck. She felled how his beard stung in her face. Sally started to wrestle to get free but Zito was too strong. Sam didn't know what to do, he was too afraid to fire the gun.

'Damn it, I can't get a clear shot.'

'You don't need to,' MacGyver said.

He was having trouble to untie her, it was a damn good knot, Zito made.

'Hurry up, MacGyver.'

'I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm going to use my knife again.'

Sally kept wrestling to get free from Zito and unexpectedly when he slightly had to release his grip upon her, she managed to give him an elbow blow in his stomach. She quickly turned around and gave him a head butt, followed by another blow in his stomach and another right hand punch in his face. Sam was astonished about her skills.

'Wow!'

'Surprised, baby?' she asked when Zito was down.

'Well, yeah.'

When they came so close to each other for a kiss, Zito got up again, his nose was bleeding, probably broken from the head butt and grabbed Sally by the shoulders smashing her against the wall and slugged her down with his left hand followed by a right in the face.

'You son of a bitch.'

Sam banged into Zito making him smash against the wall and started to punch him like a punching bag. Zito blocked a move and kneed him in the groin.

'Oh, shit, not again. That's twice this day,' Sam said while falling on his knees, he saw another fist coming towards him making him fall against the ground. Zito tried to run away but Sam caught him by his ankles making him fall too.

In the meanwhile MacGyver succeeded in freeing Murphy. She grabbed quickly the six-shooter out of MacGyver's hand.

'All right, Zito, that's it. Freeze!' Murphy said aiming the gun at him.

Zito didn't move for a second but then he slowly walked towards the door. He kicked MacGyver in the stomach, grabbed the chair and smashed it against Murphy's body, making her fall. Then he grabbed Sally again and took her hostage with him outside.

'Don't let him escape!' Murphy said.

'Don't worry,' Sam said, 'he's mine!' and ran after him.

'SAM!' MacGyver yelled after him but Sam was gone.

(Suspenseful music takes over)

Sam was running after Zito like a madman. If he touched his girlfriend on weird places, he would skin him alive no matter what his father would think about it. That disgusting filthy old man. But the old man ran pretty fast for somebody far over his sixties. He's what… like sixty-five or something? Well that doesn't really matter does it? What matters is that Sam was still running after them with his desert eagle. This guy should be a frigging cop, he probably watched too many Lethal Weapons. Sam was feeling like that Mel Gibson guy character. Zito and Sally got outside just like Sam. They started to head for the jungle while Sam started to fire his gun hoping not to hit his girlfriend. Pang-pang his gun was doing like that. Yes, he did it; he shot Zito in the back of his shoulder. Murphy came running outside with the six-shooter when Sam fired his last bullet. She missed five times but she hit Zito in his other shoulder with the last bullet.

'Good shot,' Sam said.

'Now what?' Murphy asked.

'I'm going after them and it could get ugly. You stay here, help my dad or something.'

Sam started running again when he saw that Zito and Sally were running into the jungle.

Sally tried to get loose again but it wasn't that simple, even with two bullets in his shoulders Zito was pretty strong, very unusual for an old man.

'Goddammit let me go you son of a bitch.'

Zito tried to calm her down… not.

'You bastard, dickhead.'

'Sticks and stones will break my bones, but names can never hurt me,' Zito said laughing out loud and was getting ready to rape her.

'God, no!' Sally screamed. 'Don't do this to me.'

'You're not so tough anymore like before huh?'

'Let me go, let me go. Let go off me.'

(The music grows darker here)

Sam saw what was happening with her and got suddenly so outrageous. This wasn't any human outrage but animal-like. He took his Rambo knife out that he got from one of the soldiers and made two horizontal bloody marks underneath his eyes and took fast paces forwards towards Zito. Sally got Sam in her eyesight and saw him come to them in ordinarily fast speed. He grabbed Zito and sliced his throat, blood splattering all around. Blood splattered on his face and on Sally's face, she started to scream. Zito fell down dead, but Sam wasn't finished, he pulled the corpse by his legs further down into the jungle and stabbed the dead Zito again, this time straight in his heart. The blood gushing sound was sickening, he started to wriggle the knife in the chest, and he made an opening and took his heart out. He let the little sunlight that was coming through the close trees, shining on it, and then he threw it away in the deepest jungle. He took the knife out of the heart and stabbed Zito again straight in the middle of his ribs. He pulled the knife all the way down to his ribcage to make the finishing touch of the incision, he pushed his fingers in the wound and with all his might and power he ripped the ribcage so hard open that it broke in little pieces. His guts was now seeing the daylight, now the jungle animals were having free food.

'I should have done this when you were alive you sick son of a bitch.' Sam's face was covered with blood; at least his entire right side was covered with it. He stood up and went to see where Sally was. Sally was crying near a tree. Her lip was bleeding. (The music fades away here)

'Sally?'

'Go away, I don't wanna see you again. Leave me alone.'

'Sally, it's over. He's dead, I killed him for sure. He won't bother you anymore.'

'Oh my god, look you at your face.'

'It got kinda bloody, your lip is bleeding.'

'I know,' she said keeping her hand to it. 'What was going on, why is this happening?'

'Well, just another attempt to kill my entire family, which are just me, my dad, my stepmother and you.'

'But we're not married yet.'

'I don't care, you'll always be family.'

Sam and Sally kissed finally for the first time in a long time.

'What's going to happen now?'

'We have to get back to my father, he's still in that compound.'

'So it's one done and two more to go, right?'

'Three more to go, that bitch of a Nikki Carpenter is an insider. She kneed me in the groin. Nobody knees me in the groin.'

'Well said, honey,' Sally said nudging against him.

Sam putted his arm around her shoulders when they walked back to the compound.

In the meanwhile MacGyver was searching through the compound, looking for Murdoc. He was nowhere to be found. MacGyver went out of the compound, once outside there he ran into Deborah. She aimed her gun at him.

'Hello MacGyver, it's great seeing you again.'

'Not likewise.'

'I failed the first time because of you.'

'Are we getting this again? We've been through this before.'

'Only this time, there's no cliff for me to fall into. I've got a few things to tell you.'

'Shoot!'

He shouldn't have said that, because she shot at him, she deliberately missed, lucky for him.

'Whoa!'

'Just shut up and listen.'

'What would you like to say to me?'

'I'm sorry.'

'Get real. You tried three times to kill me and you never succeeded, and then tried to kill me by kidnapping my wife. A so-called conspiracy on the MacGyver-clan.'

'There are a few things you don't know about me, you never knew about it.'

'Tell me about it.'

'Nikki Carpenter and I are sisters.'

'Relatives, no fucking way.'

'Yes, fucking way. We were separated from the very beginning. Since our birth and you wanna know something else. Debra, the girl you helped in South-East Europe?'

'When I was on the assignment with that nun and that orphanage? What about her?'

'She's my non-identical twin sister.'

'What?'

'That's right, MacGyver. I never thought of that until the day I decided to grave deep inside my dark past. It appears that all three of us has the exact same DNA.'

'But that can't be!'

'Believe me it's true!'

'Where's Debra?'

'Right, where you left her, nine years ago. I haven't seen her since we were 15, all I know is that she became a nun.'

'And what about Nikki then, I've seen her file and yours too, you changed a few things, didn't you?'

'That's right, to make the first plan work that you messed up.'

'Where is Nikki?'

'She's right here. Nikki!'

Nikki appeared.

'You neatly broke her arm, just look at her arm, MacGyver, you can see the bone, the point were it broke off.'

'Swell, she deserved it although it wasn't my intention to brake her arm. Nikki, I'm sorry.'

'Too late for apologies. Shoot him Deborah.'

'Wait! There's one more thing, he should knows.'

'What's that?'

'Nikki and I…' she looked at Nikki, 'let me show it to you.'

She grabbed Nikki and kissed her full on the lips.

'We're lesbians. Sisters but lesbian sisters,' she said licking Nikki's face.

This was going way farther then MacGyver's imagination.

'All right, this has gone far enough. I'm not going to let you kill me because I'm outta here.'

MacGyver turned around and ran back in the building.

'Shoot him, kill him!' Nikki screamed.

(Suspeful music comes up here again)

Both girls went after him. MacGyver may have been popular with the girls in his high school days and during college but never like this time. Okay, he had to run back then too but that was for different reasons, his life didn't depended on him in those days. He ran and ran through the halls and suddenly he bumped into Murdoc. They got him. Murdoc was on his left, Nikki and Deborah on his right.

'Oh, shit.'

(Bullettime here)

He saw two guns aimed at him, then it happened like in slow motion, that two bullets were coming at him, so he just ducked to dodge the bullets. Unfortunately for Nikki the bullet that Murdoc fired hit her right in her broken arm. She screamed of course in pain. The bullet that Deborah fired missed not only MacGyver but also Murdoc.

'Murdoc, you hit me, you asshole. Learn how to shoot, goddammit my arm, my fucking arm.'

Now it was time for MacGyver to get out of there as soon as possible. He hits Murdoc in the face when it was time to get out of there. He ran away out of the compound. He ran back to his car.

Not so far from there the soldier which he pushed in the pit early that day got out of it and followed the gas leak back to the compound. The gas leak was incredibly long and got this idea. A very hot idea. He struck on a match and threw it in the gas leak that dripped from MacGyver's car. It caught fire, it immediately spread out and a whole entire area of the jungle caught fire. The fire crawled its way into the trees and followed the trail to the compound; it also passed by the Phoenix-lab. The soldier followed the trail of fire to the compound but only to meet Sam Malloy eye to eye. Sam's face was still filled with blood. The soldier was startled when he saw his face.

'Making a barbecue?' he asked sarcastic.

The soldier took his rifle ready to aim at Sam and a shot was followed. MacGyver stood upon the hill watching at that scenery.

'Sam!'

Sam wasn't hit, but Sally was, she was shot in her stomach. Sam ran into the soldier's body tackling him down and started to punch him in the face. One punch, two punches, three punches, four punches. The soldier planted his foot in Sam's chest and threw him over himself. The soldier got up and kicked him the face. Sam rolled over the ground and another kick followed. While the soldier kept Sam kicking all over the place, Murphy ran to Sally.

'Sally, are you okay, girl?'

'No, I'm not, I'm shot.'

'Come with me, I know a place safe.'

'A safe place out here? This is becoming a war zone.'

'Don't nitpick, young lady, Maria and Penny are there too.'

'Then get me the hell out of here.'

Murphy got Sally out of there when Sam got kicked again against his chest and in the face, when another kick was about the succeed he grabbed the leg and stabbed his Rambo knife in the middle of it from the under side, the knife's blade pressed through the kneecap. The soldier screamed of pain. He looked at the top of the blade through his knee, when Sam's fist got soaked from the blood. He took the knife out of his leg and sliced Sam in the face making another bloody cut on his face. Sam slugged the man with his left fist, followed by a right hand. The soldier fell; Sam kicked the man against the ribs, breaking a few of them.

'That's how it feels to get kicked all the time.'

Sam kicked the man again, this time in the face and kicked real hard. Hard enough to hear his jaw break. The soldier got unconscious. Sam took the knife back and was doubting if he would kill the man or not. He broke his jaw and with that knee he would probably never walk again. Sam already killed Zito; he took away a human life while actually the killing has got to stop. It has got to stop. Would he dare to take another one? What would his father say? Why does that matter this time if it didn't last time? Sam went back to soldier to turn him around on his back. Would Sam kill an unconscious man? After all, he kinda challenged him for nothing. However a fire wave that's closing in isn't really nothing and it's leading to MacGyver's car.

'Sam, let him be, the man is unconscious. You beat him up real good, come here,' Sally begged.

Sam got up and walked back to Sally but that's when the soldier got back up. Sally screamed when she saw the man got up and was running towards Sam. Sam looked behind him, startled.

'Whoa! Shit!'

He was still holding the knife, when the man grabbed Sam; the knife got caught in the man's chest, killing him instantly. Both men fell on the ground. The knife was sticking out of the man's back.

'Oh, shit, that's the second time today, I killed somebody. Twice in the groin and twice a human life has been taken away by my doing.'

'Don't take it so hard on yourself, this was an accident.'

'Oh, yeah right. The jungle isn't a good place for me.'

'Don't say that but I indeed also want to be somewhere else.'

'That is a good place to go to.'

'What is?'

'Going to somewhere else.'

(Music fades away here again)

MacGyver saw what happened and was willing to go back but some sort of smell attracted the attention of his nose. He looked behind him and saw black smoke in the distance closing in on him.

'What the hell is that, what's going on down there? Why is that closing in on me?'

The smell of fire came to his nose.

'That smells like fire to me.'

He looked at the ground and saw an oil leak coming from underneath his car.

'My god! A gas leak and it's coming from out the jungle.'

(The MacGyver theme song from season 5 start playing here)

MacGyver started to freak out and got in his car. He looked in the mirror and saw the fire wave closing in, and then he got an idea. It was a mad idea but still an idea. He started the car engine and drove at the top speed of it over the big hill, his car flying through the air. (Here you could here the part of it where MacGyver's name appear) With a bang he landed on its wheels safely. He drove to the compound and from a side door he drove through it with the leak going it. He was driving like a madman, circling around the compound making sharp turns and driving through the compound. (The theme song fades away and suspenseful music takes over) All the noise of course attracted the few people that were still there to the outside. Sam, Penny, Maria, Sally and Kate Murphy ran away from their hiding space and were standing now in front of the building.

'Dad!!'

Sam saw what destruction his dad was causing but MacGyver kept driving. Near the compound there was a shack with double doors and a glass roof. He drove through it, driving back into the compound. In the middle of the compound, he parked his car and saw the fire following the gas trail.

'Oh my god. Shit!'

MacGyver started to run out of the building when the fire gained the car. The fire started to burn harder and harder making the gas boil and then by the time MacGyver reached the door an explosion followed and not just any explosion, I'm talking about a big huge explosion, a real big bang. Before MacGyver could open the doors, he was blown through it, while the fired expanded itself. The flame went through the door making the people outside going backwards. MacGyver landed un-soft on his face, being covered by big pieces from the building. A shockwave went through the entire area of the jungle because of the explosion. Everywhere explosions were heard in storage rooms because of al the TNT that was stocked there also in the shack explosions where heard but explosions from a different order, they weren't powerful enough to destroy the shack only to cause a fire. By the time the explosions were over everybody was devastated of what MacGyver did, now the entire compound was from the inside out destroyed. The compound was now just on fire. Nikki and Deborah got out of there in time unfortunately. The roof was on fire but one of the soldiers was still up there and started to fire at them, of course he missed. Capt Kiley and Sgt. Blake appeared again, from out of the building, bleeding and wounded.

'Whoa, dad, nice going,' Sam mumbled.

'Look there are those two policemen!' Penny said pointing her finger at them.

'You right!' Murphy said. 'Hey, over here!' Murphy said waving her hand.

Kiley and Blake came out of the burning building.

'Hey!' Blake screamed.

Blake and Kiley walked slowly and hurt out of the door coming closer to Sam and the others. When they got outside a soldier from the roof started to shoot at them with a sniper rifle. Kiley was hit in the back of the head, while Murphy grabbed her own gun again and started to fire at the sniper, she shot half a clip empty but couldn't hit him. The sniper took down Blake too.

'Damn you!' Murphy screamed and fired again.

She hit him but he wasn't dead, down but not dead. She at least thought he was dead, until something was thrown down from the roof. It was a piece of armour of some sort, with a note on.

'Look!' Sally said.

Murphy picked up the note and read it.

'It says: Nice try but I'm not dead.'

Murphy looked back up at the roof but there was nobody there, Nikki and Deborah aiming guns at them drew her attention but she shot them first. Deborah first and then Nikki, they both died.

(The music fades away here)

'Now what?' Penny Parker wondered.

A long silence followed which Sam broke when he ran to his father, who still was covered by big pieces of the building laying on the ground unconscious.

'Dad? Dad?'

'Is he dead?' Penny asked.

'I better hope not,' Sam said, 'dad?'

'What? I'm not dead, just yet,' he answered.

'Thank god,' Maria said.

MacGyver got up, a little shaken on his legs and hugged Maria. He was completely all right, no damage anywhere, this guy was lucky.

'Is it over? What happened actually? Where are Blake and Kiley?' MacGyver wondered.

'Dad,' Sam started but didn't know where to begin.

'Look at your face, Sam, what happened with you? What have you done?'

'Dad, I think everybody is dead now. Zito is dead because of me, that soldier over there too. Murphy shot Deborah and Nikki and a sniper.'

'But I'm not certain that he really is dead because of this note,' Murphy stated.

'The sniper took out Kiley and Blake,' Sally said.

'Look, I think the best thing now for us to do is to take the people that didn't make it to the Phoenix-lab with a truck or a van or something. That means Jack, Kiley and Blake,' MacGyver said.

'What about Rhome?' Murphy asked.

'I'm sorry Murphy but there was not much left of Rhome when I last saw him. Jungle animals ate his carcass.'

'Oh, my god, MacGyver don't say such a thing.'

'I'm sorry Penny, but that's the way it is. I saw him when I crawled out of that pit and returned to the Phoenix-lab.'

'I think we should hold a minute of silence for them!' Sam said.

'Good idea, Sam,' MacGyver said.

A minute of silence was held.

'Oh, shit, damn! I just blew up my car.'

'Well, that took a long time for you to realize,' Sam said. 'Great way to break a silence, you know that, dad.'

'Damn, my favourite jeep.'

'It was your only jeep, dad.'

'And the only one of it's kind too.'

'Well, maybe you can fix him, you had him fixed when those men shot your car to bits and pieces, shortly after we met.'

'Bullet holes are different then burning wounds. A short silence for my jeep, thank you very much.'

Another short silence was held, but this only lasted 10 seconds.

'Dad, come on, four people are dead now and we can only take three bodies with us.'

'Well, more people are dead, but there were four on our side, I'll give ya that, but you're right, we gotta get out of here, right now.'

MacGyver, Sam and the others were making movements to the truck where Maria and Penny hided in until something dragged MacGyver's attention.

'MacGyver!!! Hey, MacGyver!!! I'm here, come and get me!' a voice said.

(Suspenseful music comes up again turning into something creepy)

'What the hell was that?' MacGyver looked behind him, looking for the voice that called him.

'I'm over here!'

MacGyver looked at the burning compound and… did he saw that well?

'Wait, everybody. I think it's Murdoc.'

'Murdoc?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, Murdoc, I think he's calling me. I'm going back in.'

'MacGyver, don't!' Maria begged. 'I've had enough of this, I wanna go home, to our place, you know, our good old houseboat at the Marina.'

'I wanna go home too Maria, but I also have had enough of this, is time to get this over with. He's been after me for 15 years, since the day I met Pete.'

'MacGyver, please do not go back in there, do it for me.'

'You know, she's right, dad.'

MacGyver felled uncomfortable about it until Murdoc's voice convinced him.

'Hey, MacGyver, I haven't got all day! Come out here and play.'

'I… I'm sorry, I'll be right back.'

Maria lost her patience.

'MacGyver! You told me every time you think when he's dead, he comes back. Let him go, so what if he's alive?'

'If he's alive, he will always come back to kill me, that's how he is. He'll never stop until I'm dead.'

'You wanna get yourself killed?'

'No.'

'Then stay here, honey, please.'

'Maria, if I stay there will be 99 chance that he may come back. I think the best thing for us and our baby is to fight it out.'

'Baby? What baby? Whose baby?' Sam wondered. 'Am I going to be an uncle?'

'No, you're becoming a stepbrother, your girlfriend however becomes an aunt.'

'Interesting!' Sally said.

'Maria, trust me! It's the best thing, for us and the baby.'

'Okay, then I'll be waiting for you here.'

'I'll be right back, in a flash of minute. Sam you drive out that truck where she hid herself in, so you can pick me up when I'm finished with Murdoc.'

'Okay, dad.'

Sam did what his father asked while MacGyver went back in the burning building.

'I'm here Murdoc, where are you?'

'I'm over here, MacGyver!'

MacGyver saw him ran away and went after him.

'Come on, Murdoc, let's get this over with!!'

'You are absolutely right, MacGyver, but not here!'

Murdoc was taunting him to make him come to the roof.

'What's the matter, MacGyver, can't you find your mammy?'

Murdoc laughed at the remark, while MacGyver kept following Murdoc's voice to find out where it came from.

'Let's fight it out for once and for all!'

'I completely agree, Murdoc!'

'If you wanna fight it out, come to the roof!'

MacGyver followed his way to the roof, covering his face from the heat of the fire. He couldn't believe he caused so much damage, oh well… he once blew up a nuclear facility, which was under control of an aggressive world leader. He only regretted the thing that he blew up his own car. But these things happens and it happened in case of emergency. MacGyver went the roof where he was waited by Murdoc.

(The music fades away)

'MacGyver, how nice of you to join me here on this fiery roof.'

'Cut the crap, Murdoc.'

'Well now, that's not nice of you saying something like that.'

'Come on, Murdoc.'

MacGyver's eyes darted in every direction searching for a possible trap that Murdoc set up. He couldn't believe it, nowhere a trap in sight; maybe he needed some glasses, but nowhere a trap in sight. 'We meet again and you've got to admit it, we've got you real good this time, right?'

'By kidnapping my wife and my friends? I call that low. The only time you had me real good was when you fired that rocket on me four years ago.'

'Yeah, those were some pretty rough days, huh?'

'So why this conspiracy?'

'A question, that has been asked an answered so many times before. The MacGyver-clan must be erased from this earth.'

'So must the Murdoc-clan.'

'The others had their reasons to kill you and I have mine.'

'So, let's hear it.'

'Since the very beginning you and Peter Thornton stood in my way.'

'I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time; Pete was assigned to you to hunt you down when he was working for the DXS. I just happen to be there.'

'So I decided to kill you too.'

'Don't forget that I was trying to help you.'

'You helped me saving my sister Ashton from HIT too and I gave you my thanks for that.'

'And it was more then just a little simple thank you.'

'You're right!'

MacGyver was getting bored.

'Murdoc, if this is one of your games, let's get on with it.'

'But this is not a game, this is something else.'

'I'm shocked!' MacGyver replied sarcastic.

(Tense music comes up)

'Do you remember this knife?' Murdoc asked when he took the knife and showed to him. MacGyver looked at it and he indeed recognized it.

'Yeah, that's the knife you used on that mountain. I made you to cut your own ropes.'

'Correct!'

'That's where Mike Forester fell after I rejected her when she explained her love for me,' MacGyver remembered sombre.

'I'm all tears.'

'What are you up to with that knife?'

'Cutting you in little pieces.'

'Yeah, right. Let's do it then tough guy, although I hate violence, it would be a pleasure to kick your ass.'

'Hehehe,' Murdoc laughed. 'Okay, then, here goes.'

(Music turns suspenseful again and into fighting music)

Both men took fighting stances and started to circle around each other. The fight MacGyver versus Murdoc was about to begin, there they go. Murdoc swung his knife to MacGyver's face which he easily dodged and kicked Murdoc in his stomach from the side and hits him in the face with his right fist. Murdoc went down but got up really angry, swinging his knife at MacGyver's face. Each time Murdoc swung his knife you could hear it whistle through the air. MacGyver placed a left hand in Murdoc's face, a right uppercut against the nose followed, making Murdoc fall backwards when blood flew through the air.

'You fuckhead!' Murdoc cursed him for making him bleeding his own blood. Murdoc tackled MacGyver and they started to roll over the ground, MacGyver had a firm grip on Murdoc's wrist to make sure he wouldn't cut him. He kneed him in the groin making Murdoc scream. MacGyver got up and kicked Murdoc in the face. Murdoc was mad with rage, because he still hadn't touched MacGyver.

'Come on, Murdoc.'

MacGyver taunted him, something he shouldn't have done because the knife struck MacGyver in the face right above his right eyebrow, and it was a bloody nasty bad cut.

'Argh! You got me, but I'm not out yet.'

'It won't take too long anymore.'

'Don't get your hopes up. It might take longer then you think.'

'Fuck you MacGyver!'

Murdoc kicked MacGyver in his chest sending MacGyver backwards rolling through fire but he was all right. Murdoc jumped over the fire onto MacGyver. Murdoc held MacGyver in a headlock with his arms and hits him in the face with his left hand several times. MacGyver tried to break free but now Murdoc had him and he placed more power on the headlock. MacGyver screamed to break free, but it wouldn't help so he took Murdoc's legs from behind and picked him up in the air to swing him around and to fall over. MacGyver broke free from the lock and crawled onto Murdoc to punch him in the face. He busted his nose, blood was everywhere. MacGyver's fist was red from the blood. Murdoc had still the knife in its hand and tried to make another slice in MacGyver's face but he failed. MacGyver grabbed the wrist again and with all his might, he smashed the arm back down. The arm got caught in a trail of fire burning Murdoc's flesh and skin of it.

'Ow, that burns.'

'I know.'

Murdoc struck MacGyver in the face with a blow and pushed him away. He let the knife go through the fire heating it up and attacked MacGyver with it.

'Whoa!'

MacGyver ducked but Murdoc pushed him against the wall and let the knife going down on his face making a burning sound and a red burning cut on the flesh of MacGyver's face. MacGyver screamed of pain.

'That hurts, doesn't it?' Murdoc said.

MacGyver head butts him on what was left of Murdoc's nose and punches him in the face again. Murdoc falls again but gets back up. MacGyver grabbed a burning piece of wood and smashed it in Murdoc's face, making the piece of wood crumble. MacGyver tried to hit Murdoc but he blocks the moves and punches MacGyver instead. MacGyver tried to hit Murdoc again with his left fist, Murdoc blocks again but only this time MacGyver was quick enough to use his other fist and punched Murdoc in the face again. Murdoc didn't feel much of it and hit MacGyver again. He grabbed MacGyver's clothes and threw him to the ground. MacGyver rolled over the ground trying to get up but Murdoc was faster and kicked MacGyver against his ribs and again and again. MacGyver fell something breaking inside; a few of his ribs must have been broken. Another kick hit MacGyver in the face, making him roller closer to the edge of the roof. The people down below looked up to see what was happening.

'Kick his ass, dad,' Sam yelled from below.

Another kick but MacGyver grabbed Murdoc leg and with his own leg he made Murdoc trip. He grabbed his head and smashed it against side of the balcony and again and again. Murdoc's head started to bleed. MacGyver punched him again and slug the knife out of his hand. It was MacGyver's turn now and to finish the fight. He punched Murdoc with his fists lefts and rights. He grabbed Murdoc by his hairs and punched him in the face real hard. He punched him in the eye so hard that it turned immediately completely black and that it got swollen up. Then for the finishing touch he gave Murdoc when last blow, to knock him unconscious. It was one of his famous blows, it was a hard one that both of the men fell down. MacGyver was out of breath. He slowly got up and went to the edge of the roof; he waved at the people below, to show that he's all right.

(The music becomes relieving)

'He's alright!' Maria said in relief.

MacGyver looked behind him, Murdoc was still there, maybe for once he could sue Murdoc, since he was the only one alive and stand trial for his actions. He would probably get the death penalty for what he's done. He turned back to look down, he shouldn't. He should go back down there to his wife and his son and his friends and go home where he belongs. (The music turns suspenseful again) Suddenly from behind him Murdoc got back up, damn it MacGyver didn't hit him hard enough. Murdoc had his knife back and came running at him. MacGyver couldn't react and felled how the knife went in his body. He got stabbed! This fucker actually stabbed him. The knife went deeper, his mouth filled with blood, the blood dripped out of his mouth. The knife went deeper again, but he wouldn't let this son of a bitch kill him like this. He pulled the knife out and took the item over then he stabbed Murdoc in his stomach and again and deeper. MacGyver's fist got soaked from the blood. Murdoc screamed of pain, it was an intense pain and his shirt got wet from his dark red blood.

'Take this, Murdoc. That's how it feels to have a knife in your body. You feel the blade in your insides? Is this how you killed all of your victims, on such an ordinary way? Or is it too ordinary for a mercenary with your reputation? Why can't you just die for once and for all? Die and rot now and stay dead forever.'

MacGyver took the knife out of it and stabbed Murdoc once more. Murdoc fell on the floor again motionless. MacGyver's hand was shaking when he saw the knife and his hand blood-soaked. He realized what he has done… he took a human life, only this time he couldn't care after all it was just Murdoc. Well Murdoc or no Murdoc, it shouldn't have happened but it was too late now. He was sure of it that he killed Jack Dalton with that sniper, he was also sure of it that Murdoc killed Kiley and Blake. Now Murdoc was dead too by his doing. He tossed the knife away and went back to see where the other were, they were still down there but Murdoc still wasn't finished. He sneaked up at MacGyver and stabbed the knife in his upper right arm all the way through. MacGyver saw the bloody blade sticking out of his arm.

'AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Murdoc wriggled everything up a bit and with all his strength, he yanked the knife to it's right, nearly cutting off MacGyver's arm. Now it was getting messy and bloody. A whole shower of blood sprayed out of his arm. Maria and Penny screamed when they saw what was happening to MacGyver. Sally and Kate Murphy were devastated.

Sam screamed.

'DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

'Oh God!' MacGyver screamed of pain.

'You stood in the way of my love for Penny Parker.'

'When will you understand, that she doesn't love you?!'

MacGyver hits Murdoc again with his left fist.

'Take this, you bastard!'

MacGyver started to feel nauseas because of the blood loss. Murdoc rolled through the fire and lay down again but wasn't out. MacGyver thought he was but he wasn't. When MacGyver looked one last time over the balcony Murdoc got up again. MacGyver was making a turn to go back down but Murdoc stabbed MacGyver again in his back this time. He made MacGyver looking back over the balcony to his family and friends. Maria, Penny and Sam started to cry of what they saw happening to him.

'No, dad! Don't let him kill you!' Sam screamed.

'Please no,' Maria whispered.

MacGyver pushed Murdoc weakly away. Murdoc wasn't that strong anymore either. MacGyver's breathing became heavier when he took the knife out, blood gushed out of the wound. MacGyver used that knife again on Murdoc. He stabbed Murdoc in his face again, right above his left eye corner. MacGyver did the same move with Murdoc as Murdoc did with him and his arm. The knife was underneath the skin and MacGyver yanked also making the piece of skin flying away, revealing a lot of blood. The blood ran in Murdoc's eye. He had to keep the eye closed but was still able to see a little through his swollen eye. MacGyver smashed the knife against the ground that bounced up and down little. He took Murdoc by his bloody collar and punched one last time with his right fist. Murdoc got up again; not willing to give up easily, he grabbed the knife and attacked MacGyver again. MacGyver was falling backwards to the right side of the roof while Murdoc kept pushing. MacGyver saw the edge coming closer to him.

'Oh no! Shit!'

Murdoc pushed him over the balcony but MacGyver pulled him with him to his death. If he was going to die, then Murdoc had to die with him. Both men fell through the air. Penny screamed when she saw this happening, Maria cried out loud and Sam yelled.

'NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Sally and Kate Murphy's eyes went bigger of astonishing.

MacGyver and Murdoc fell to their deaths.

'MMMMMUUUUURRRRRDDDDDOOOOOCCCCC!!!!!!!!'

'MACGYVVVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!'

They fell through the glass roof of the shack where MacGyver drove through earlier. An explosion followed from TNT that didn't explode before. (The music changes into the music from the last scene of Humanity and then fades out) MacGyver and Murdoc lay both motionless next to each other with a trail of fire between them, both men were still alive but only barely. They were extremely lucky, to be alive. The people outside feared the worst but they couldn't see what was happening, because of that last explosion caused the entrance collapse. Murdoc was the first one to gain consciousness. He saw MacGyver lying besides him.

'Well, MacGyver, it looks like I'm winning after all.'

'Like I told you before, Murdoc, don't get your hopes up.' (Music comes up again)

'No! It can't be! You're still alive.'

'Surprised?'

'Well, maybe this will end it for you.'

'Maybe it ends for the both of us here.'

Murdoc took a grenade from out of his pocket and pulled the pin out of it.

'Goodbye, MacGyver!'

Murdoc putted the grenade in MacGyver's hand and ran away into the burning building. It wouldn't last long for the final explosion. MacGyver realized what he had in his hands. He got up with lots of pain in his body; he knew what he had to do.

'Mother and Maria please forgive me for what I'm going to do,' he whispered in himself.

'MURDOC!!!'

Murdoc was just stupid enough to look behind him and to see that MacGyver threw the grenade towards him with his nearly severed arm.

'NO!!!'

Murdoc caught the grenade with his hand but lets it go and it falls right besides him there it exploded. Murdoc was blown away. The fire of the explosion extended itself. MacGyver tried to get away out of the shack but the entrance was collapsed. There was no way out for him. The explosion against the collapsed entrance also blew MacGyver away. (Music from the last scene of Good Knight MacGyver part 2 comes up here) He led himself slide down against the collapsed entrance on his behind. He had a dead empty look on his face, his eyes were open. His entire body became heavy; he let himself falling down slowly onto his side. His head touched the ground with a gentle thump; his right arm lies before him. He closed his eyes and died, his soul was no longer inside his body. (The music fades away here) Outside it became eerie silent again, the last two explosions echoes through the jungle. All of them: Sam, Sally, Maria, Kate Murphy and Penny Parker putted their heads down in defeat, they knew MacGyver was dead, nobody survives two explosions not even MacGyver. Sam, Maria and Penny were all tears. A long silent group hug followed. Sam collapsed on his knees barely keeping a hold on himself. He rubbed in his eyes, rubbing also some blood away.

'It's ok, you can cry if you want to, honey,' Sally said.

Sam cried and took a hold of Sally while Penny hugged Maria. Murphy just stood there in defeat; her four best friends were dead. MacGyver, Rhome, Kiley and Blake, all gone. They all stood there at least for fifteen minutes in mourning saying nothing, watching at the burning compound, remembering MacGyver.

'Sam, I'm sorry,' Sally said. 'If there's anything I can do…'

Sam got up from the ground, regaining his senses.

'I only knew him for three years.'

Sally hugged him again until Sam released himself softly from her.

'I'm going to look for his body, if there still is a body,' Sam said.

'Yeah, you do that, honey,' Sally replied.

'Then we can at least have a funeral,' Maria said.

They all agreed to look for MacGyver's body; with Sam in front of the group they all went to the collapsed shack.

'The entrance is collapsed,' Sam said.

'Maybe there's another way in,' Sally said, 'through the main entrance or something.'

'Stay here, I'm going in alone!'

'But Sam…'

'Stay here Sally, please.'

'If you ask it so nicely.'

Sam went in the burning compound. He saw MacGyver's burning car in the middle of the compound. Near by he saw Murdoc's body.

'Oh, you're dead too. Good!' he said. 'Now stay dead.'

Sam kept looking for his father and saw him lying in the shack.

'Oh, my god, dad.'

Sam ran to him.

'Dad!'

MacGyver looked awful, blood on his face, broken ribs and a nearly severed arm, well Sam didn't look good either.

'I'm sorry, dad.'

Sam dragged MacGyver's body to the truck along with Murdoc's body. Kiley's, Blake's and Jack Dalton's bodies followed. With Sam at the steering wheel they left the burning compound to what it was. The ride back was silent, nobody said a word, well that's no miracle. The Phoenix-Foundation just lost the best man they had in their lists of agents. Sam's eyes never lost the jungle's path, his mind was somewhere else. He remembered all the things he's been through with his father, all their adventures together, moving back to the houseboat and all. He increased his hold of the steering wheel, that his fists became white. They drove back to the Phoenix-lab. Sam parked the truck in front of the lab. The trail of fire was extinguished in front of the lab, people were still there cleaning up the mess and repairing the damage the fire made. They all got out of the truck with the exception of the bodies. They entered the lab when Mary-Ruth approached them.

'Sam?' she asked looking at his bloody face. 'What happened?'

'Um… my father is dead.'

'What? How?'

'He and Murdoc were fighting on the roof and they both felled of the roof, through a glass roof of a shack and two explosions followed.'

'Oh, my god, Sam. I'm so sorry.'

'How are we going to tell Pete about this?'

'You want me to talk to him?'

'No, never you mind about that, I'll talk to him, just make sure all the rest is okay. Is he in his office?'

'Yeah! Go right ahead.'

Sam went to Pete's office while Mary-Ruth took care of the girls. Sam knocked on Pete's office door.

'Come in!' Pete said.

'Pete?'

'Sam?'

'Yeah, it's me.'

'You're back?'

'That's right.'

'So, where's MacGyver?'

'My father is dead.'

'I must be deaf and blind. What did you say, is MacGyver deaf?'

'MacGyver is dead! Dead as in no more alive, not among the living.'

Pete took off his dark glasses and lays his face in his hands.

'Oh my god.'

'That's what everybody says lately.'

'How come?'

'As you might have think of it Murdoc was at it again.'

'Murdoc killed him?'

'No, but he was darn good close to it. Murdoc pushed him of the roof and MacGyver pulled him with him. They fell in a shack and two explosions followed.'

'Is Murdoc dead too? Did you find the body?'

'Yes, he's dead too and we have found the body.'

'Good! Get rid of it, right now! Burn it for all I care.'

'Got it, then I wanna get out of here, with my father's body and all the rest of them. We'll need a new airplane.'

'Why?'

'Jack Dalton is dead too, just like Nikki, Blake, Kiley and most of the bad guys.'

'Five people are dead?'

'Yeah, but Nikki was working undercover for them.'

'What?'

'It was just like they said. One big conspiracy on the MacGyver-clan.'

'And they succeeded.'

'Well not entirely, but they got their main target.'

'Target MacGyver.'

'Right.'

'What do you mean by not entirely?'

'Maria appears to be pregnant. We'll have a MacGyver junior on the way.'

'That's terrific, but doesn't take away the fact that MacGyver is dead.'

'I know what you mean. You want me to take you to everybody else?'

'Yeah.'

'They're at the medical institute, let me take you there.'

Sam took Pete with him to the medical institute, to make sure for him to know that everybody is all right.

'I'm going to dispose, Murdoc's body,' Sam said.

'What?' Sally asked.

'I told him to,' Pete said. 'This man tried time and time again to kill MacGyver and me. Apparently he had success this time.'

'Besides the fact that they fell and two explosions followed doesn't mean Murdoc succeeded in killing MacGyver. MacGyver gave his life to save ours and the way I see it, it were the two explosions that killed him and not Murdoc,' Murphy said.

'Well said,' Penny said softly. 'I think he should have a beautiful funeral, just like his wedding.'

'I have something to mention about the funeral,' Maria said.

'What is it?' Sam asked.

'I don't want him buried during my pregnancy.'

'What?'

'I want him buried after the birth.'

'That's somewhat different, if you don't mind my saying,' Pete said.

'Do you think you can arrange that, Peter?'

'I can ask the Phoenix board to freeze the body in and keep him in our coolers for a time.'

'A time? I want nine months, ten months tops.'

'I don't know, Maria.'

'Nine months, Peter! I don't want anybody to get close to his body except for you, Sam and me. His body must be well guarded by the best guards of the Foundation.'

'Got it. OK, Maria, you'll get what you want. I'll make sure everything happens as you wishes. What about the other deaths?'

'My department will make sure that Capt. Kiley and Sgt. Blake get a funeral.'

'And Lt. Rhome?'

'There's not much of a body left to bury, the jungle animals ate his carcass.'

'What about Jack?' Penny asked in tears.

'We'll keep his body with MacGyver's,' Pete said, 'and buries him the day we'll bury MacGyver. I'm going to book a flight or a charter, so all of you can go home.'

'First I'll have a little job to do,' Sam said and left the nurses office.

(Slow tense music comes up here)

Sam went outside and took Murdoc's body out of the truck and took a gasoline tank from the lab with him. He dragged the body into the jungle and dropped it with a smash on the ground. Now he was mad.

'You son of a bitch, you killed my father, didn't you?'

He kicked the body.

'How many times you tried? Six, seven times?'

He kicked the body again.

'You little piece of shit. You probably never had a father, huh? It's a good thing that he pulled you with him, when he died. I hope you rot in hell, with all those other bastards and bitches.'

Sam emptied the gasoline tank over Murdoc's body.

'I'm sure Zito is waiting for you in hell.'

Sam struck a match on and threw on the gas soaked body. Murdoc's body caught flames.

'I'm going to make sure that you'll burn until you're black dust!'

He spits on Murdoc.

'Burn you motherfucker.'

By the time Murdoc was all burned, Sam felled relieved again but not entirely however. Murdoc's body was gone, completely burned up; there wasn't even a skeleton, just black ash. Sam stared at it for a long time. Murdoc would never come back again; he would only suffer tortures in hell forever. Sam sighed, turned around and walked away. Going back to where he should be. To his girlfriend Sally.

(A pianolike MacGyver-Harry theme song comes up here)

MacGyver's soul has left his body but it was still lying on the ground against the collapsed shack entrance at the burning compound. MacGyver moved a little and opened his eyes. A white shine was shining on him. He looked right into it. It looked so peacefully and it was. It really was so peacefully. MacGyver touched his face and looked at his arm. His injuries were gone. He thought he was in some sort of hospital, but it was all he could do, you know, thinking. He couldn't move a lot only a little, just thinking and looking at the bright white light. He had this strange feeling that he's been there before, only this time there was no way of getting back. His feeling started to make more sense. When he was in that coma of his about five years ago. It was exactly the same but still also very different. He could move a little more now and the shack burned all the way down to the ground and now he was lying on an open spot. The white shine became larger and he became more interested in the light. For a moment there he could've sworn something was coming right at him. It was true, something was coming right at him but it was still very far away, it looked like a black dot on a white piece of paper, that became bigger and bigger. Whatever it was it floated through the air and was making a landing. You know the closer it came, the more MacGyver recognized it. It was like an angel coming down from the heavens. While it was coming closer, MacGyver fell so much love, acceptance and warmth coming to him. He was going to a place, where worries were out of the question and he's been there before only last time the angel wasn't there but this time it was. MacGyver knew his time had come; he kept looking at the angel that came nearer to him. The white shine has taken over the entire area where the compound stood. White mist appeared and the flames of the fire were doused when the angel set foot upon earth. It was a beautiful angel, wearing white shoes with straps on and a white dress with spaghetti straps, long blond hairs, intense blue eyes, white teeth and a big warm loving charming smile. This angel was his guardian angel and had the name Katherine Malloy but she prefers the name Kate. She let herself go down on her knees and sat by MacGyver. They looked at each other.

'Hello, MacGyver,' she said friendly. 'It's time for you to come.'

'Kate!?'

'That's right, honey. I'm your guardian angel.'

'What? Why?'

'Since I got shot by that Chinese, I've been watching over you, to make sure you were alright.'

'I am all right now. Why am I dead?'

'Because… well, you can't change the rules up there.'

'I can't go back, can I?'

'I'm sorry, baby.'

'What about Sam?'

'Sam will be all right; he's going to return home soon with his girlfriend and your wife. You are going home too.'

'Are all my friends going to be all right? I mean at least the ones that are still alive.'

'That's up to the big man up there. Let me get you up.'

Kate helped MacGyver getting up.

'So this time I'm really dead?'

'You're dead for sure, I'm sorry.'

'But I'm still so young, okay I'm forty-five but to hell with that.'

'You have been through a lot during your life and falling of a roof through a glass roof into a shack followed by two explosions, could no one survive, not even you.'

'What about Murdoc?'

'Murdoc is finally where he belongs.'

'Where's that?'

'In hell of course you silly.'

'I couldn't have survived this but I could've survive that fall from three storages up to a top of a car, five years ago, huh?' MacGyver asked suspicious.

'MacGyver, that was different. There weren't explosions, you nearly got killed by the poison they shot in your I.V.'

'I survived my own death then without getting an antidote. What and why is it so different, this time?'

'Everything is so different this time because you nearly fought yourself to death with Murdoc. Even if they would've tried to revive you, they couldn't because of your blood loss. You actually bled to death and the explosion was actually also part of it.'

'And what if they replaced my blood with someone else's blood?'

Kate didn't know the answer on that question.

'Good question actually. Are you willing to go back?'

'Well, I probably can't anymore. They wouldn't have thought of it to change my blood, if that was ever possible.'

'What if they did?'

'I would have gone back for Sam and Maria and Pete but now I can't anymore.'

'By the way MacGyver, here are also important people which means a lot to you.'

'Among the living there are also important people which means a lot to me.'

'SHH!!' Kate hugged him.

(Sad music comes up here)

'I know that sweetie,' she said on a whispering tone. 'Don't worry; everything is going to be just fine. You're okay now, you're safe.'

'I don't care!'

'Yes you do care! You're glad you are safe and that your family is safe. You gave your life to save theirs, that's so typical you. It runs in the family. I'm here if you wanna talk, your grandpa Harry is here too and your mother and your father. Your grandmother is here too.'

'What about Jack?'

'Jack Dalton is right here too. I mean right up there.'

'Who's going to look out for Penny?'

'Sam can handle the job.'

'So this time it's for real?'

'I'm afraid so, honey.'

MacGyver looked around one more time at the earth.

'Can we make a detour on our way to heaven?'

'Sure. Where to?'

'To my houseboat again, I wanna see that place one more time, after all that's where I used to live.'

'Okay, then ready?'

'Yep!'

'Here goes!'

Kate snapped her fingers and in a flash they were at the Marina.

'That was fast!'

'When you're an angel…' Kate said modestly. 'What do you wanna do here, anyway?'

'Like I said, seeing the place were I spend several years of my life.'

'You've been through a lot when you lived in that house, huh?'

'I nearly got killed there once by Deborah, I almost lived there with her. I lived here with Maria. Yes, this place means a lot to me. This is where Jack used the bother me the most to get him out of his troubles. He got us in I got us out.'

'That's what you were good at. Getting people out of trouble when you got in them.'

MacGyver smiled. (The music fades away again)

'You ever saw the interior of it?'

'Of what?'

'Of the houseboat.'

'Ah, uh, no.'

'I'll show you around.'

MacGyver took Kate with him inside his houseboat.

'So this is it.'

'It looks nice. It's beautiful and it's so you.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'This is a typical MacGyver's residence.'

'Well, it's not much. Living room, kitchen, dining table, bedroom.'

'And an old western collection.'

'Yeah.'

Kate looked around and noticed MacGyver's hockey shirt.

'Hey, your hockey shirt.'

'I played a lot of hockey games in that shirt. That shirt is as special to me as my SAK is.'

Kate smiled.

'Is it?'

'Yeah, I even had my own mug made, completely black with my name on in red and gold among the letters and a explosion at the background.'

'Wow!'

'You know each time I scored during a hockey game; my name would appear on a black screen just like it was on the mug. Red and gold among the letters, the explosion and some guy had some great music from an old 80's TV-show.'

'That's great.'

'They cancelled it in 1992 but somewhat later, about a year later it got two TV-movies.'

'That's great too, but MacGyver, honey, we gotta go. They're expecting us up there.'

'I see. It's just a shame that I can never speak to my friends again. Not to Pete, not to Sam.'

'You'll be able to speak to them from as soon as they're dead.'

'How long might that take?'

'That's up the big boss. We've to go right now.'

'I understand.'

(A slow MacGyver theme song comes up here)

'You know? Heaven's not so bad, neither is death.'

'I know, my grandpa once taught me that death is not so scary, it's just another step along the way.'

'Now that's a good attitude. When you were in that coma, you grandpa went to heaven with a ship, called the Osiris. They brought him to his actual home, because heaven is an exact copy of what you have here.'

'It is?'

'You sure ya betcha,' Kate said happily.

'You can have your houseboat back at the Marina in heaven.'

MacGyver was surprised to hear that.

'And when I saw you blowing up your car, I knew there was a Jeep waiting for you in heaven.'

'That's great, so what the hell have I got lose down here, then?'

'Nothing. Your friends will be okay and you will see them again, you've got my word of honour on that matter.'

'Then I think, it's for time me to come along with you. My task here is done.'

'That's right.'

MacGyver and Kate hugged each other for a long time, then she took MacGyver's hand and he followed her when she leaded his way to his final resting place in heaven. A white bright light appeared outside MacGyver's houseboat and they both went into the bright white lights. MacGyver's life as he knew it was over, forever.

(The slow MacGyver theme song reaches it's peak and we fade out here)


	9. Chapter 9

(We open at the view of a hospital with a soft tender music)

Chapter IX

Nine months later

The Memorial Hospital. Maria was having a baby. Sam stood right besides her holding one hand, Sally was holding the other. They were both wearing doctor uniforms.

'And push. Push!' the nurse ordered.

'I am pushing,' Maria screamed.

MacGyver was there too, although she wasn't able to see him. No one was able to see him.

'Come on, Maria,' Sally encouraged her.

'AAAAHH!!'

'Do it for, dad.'

'AAAAHH!! MACGYVER!!!'

'I'm here,' he said but Maria couldn't hear him.

'Think of him, according to the Greek Mythology the dead can hear our thoughts,' Sally said.

Maria closed her eyes and screamed while she thought of MacGyver.

She kept pushing, while Sam looked.

'Whoa, this is getting bloody!' He said while the blood and all came out of Maria. 'Educational stuff!'

He felled his food from his breakfast coming back up.

'Taking hearts out with Rambo knifes is ok for me but this is too much, for me too handle.'

'Then, don't look,' Sally said.

'But don't you there to let go of my hand,' Maria screamed.

Sam wasn't feeling too well. He puked his mouth cover under and fell to his knees but didn't let go of Maria's hand.

'Oh for crying out loud,' Sally said. 'Can somebody pick him up?'

'Don't you let go of me Sam.'

Sam didn't let go of her; they just helped him while holding Maria's hand. They took away his mouth cover and cleaned him up.

Sally was right what that thinking concerned, MacGyver heard of what she thought.

"_I love you, MacGyver."_

'I love you too, Maria.'

Then the kid popped out of her, I mean the baby popped out of her. Maria could've sworn she felled MacGyver's presence. Weakly she fell backwards in the bed, sweating.

'It's a boy!' the doctor said.

'I've… I've got a baby brother,' Sam cried and hugged Sally.

'Apparently, you have.'

'I've got another son,' MacGyver said.

'Congratulations, dad,' Jack said from behind him.

'Jack, I'm gonna faint, will you please catch me?'

Before Jack could answer, MacGyver fainted. The nurse brought the baby in Maria's arms. The baby was crying.

'Oh, look at him,' Maria said.

The baby became quiet when Maria had him in his arms.

'How are you going to call him, what's his name going to be?' Sally asked. 'He's so cute.'

'How about Sam? Sam's not a bad name,' Sam suggested.

They both chuckled. Maria smiled at them.

'I'm glad I've got you two sweethearts, but I'm gonna call him after his father.'

'MacGyver junior?' Sam asked.

'Oh, MacGyver, you gotta wake up, she's going to call after you,' Jack said.

'What?' MacGyver recovered from fainting. 'MacGyver junior?'

'Are you serious?' Sally asked.

'Well, actually, I've been thinking of this name, for quiet some time and I think this name would a beautiful name.

'How then?' Sam asked again.

'I'm going to call him Stace Angus MacGyver.'

'Oh, that's such a beautiful name,' Sally said. 'I love the name already.'

'Stace Angus MacGyver?' MacGyver thought it was a beautiful name too and very original. He imagined himself introducing his son. 'Everyone! I've got son called Stace Angus MacGyver. You can call him SAM or Stace or Angus or just simply MacGyver, like his father.'

'That's a great name!' Jack said. 'I wonder if he would ever have a friend like me.'

'What'd you mean?'

'You know a pilot friend.'

'I hope not. Getting into trouble to get him out? No way.'

'I was just kidding with ya,' Jack Dalton laughed.

'Very funny, Jack.' (Slow sad music comes up)

Maria kept Stace Angus MacGyver close in her arms, she was going to raise him like nobody else ever did. A good education, sending him to the best schools only to make sure that he becomes what his father ever was. A Phoenix Foundation Field Agent! Helping people all around the world, just like his father.

Maria stayed a couple of days at the hospital with Sam and Sally by her side, keeping their eyes on her. Besides the pregnancy nothing never really bad happened the past nine months. Since MacGyver died, Sam stepped out of the Phoenix Foundation unofficially. He needed to get over his father's death, which he hasn't since he wasn't buried yet. After the incident in the South-American jungle, Sam accepted one last assignment that nearly had cost his own life. He's been in the hospital for three months after that final assignment, recovering himself. Afterwards he never set a foot again in the Phoenix-Foundation, occasionally he called Pete or Pete called him to find out what's happening and how they were hanging in but besides that, peace had returned to their lives. There was just one thing that was missing from it. A very important part that couldn't be replaced by anything in this world. MacGyver. His absence and the fact that he wasn't alive anymore could be so menacing. He gave his life to safe his loved ones, but he had no choice. If Murdoc didn't gave him the grenade, it probably didn't happen. But MacGyver felled it was the only way to win from Murdoc by defeating him with his own weapon. Murdoc should have gotten killed by the fall, like he always does. Falling off or into something and screaming MacGyver's name. Only this time he can't return, because Sam burned his body into ashes, which was a good thing. Maria had photographs and pictures set in her hospital room of MacGyver, to keep him in her memory. The only things MacGyver left behind were pictures and some of his stuff. Maria could stay in his houseboat; Sam could do whatever he wanted. Maybe the only memory he had was MacGyver's yellow pick-up truck. He was going to take good care of it like he has promised. (The music fades away here) A few days has passed now, since Stace's birth and Maria got a few visitors in her room. Peter Thornton, Penny Parker and Mary-Ruth Giordano pays her a little visit, but also to see little Stace Angus MacGyver.

'Oh, let me see him,' Penny said.

Penny ran to the little bed where Stace was in.

'Oh, my god, he's so sweet. Can I pick him up?'

'Sure!' Sam said.

'Just look at him,' she said. That's so cute.'

'All baby's are,' Maria said.

Mary-Ruth guided Pete to a seat and then took over the baby.

'You're right Penny, let me have him.'

'Sure, take over.'

Penny puts the child in Mary-Ruth's arms.

'It's like I'm keeping Tommy back in my arms when he was a baby,' Mary-Ruth laughed.

'Yeah. That's the beauty of having kids, you can keep them in your arms as long as you like,' Sally said.

'You're not talking about us getting children, do you, honey?' Sam wondered.

'Oh… well…'

'Well what?'

'I'm just kidding with ya, there's still plenty of time.'

'Good!'

The child yawned in Mary-Ruth's face.

'Oh, he yawned at me.'

'Then it's time for him to go to bed,' Maria said.

'That's right, sweetheart, time for you to go to bed,' Mary-Ruth said to the baby as she puts him in his bed.

'There, there, now!'

Mary-Ruth took a seat next to Penny Parker.

'I think I've got my two babysitters,' Maria said.

Mary-Ruth and Penny exchanged a smile and agreed for the job.

'We'll do it, just call us whenever you need us,' Penny said.

'And you can count on me too!' Pete said.

'And on us too!' Sam said.

Maria smiled and then the mood shifted thanks to Sam.

'Hey, I don't want to ruin the mood, but I think we should discuss my father's funeral,' Sam said.

'Oh, Sam…' Sally said a bit harshly. 'Don't ruin the mood, now okay?'

'What? I'm right, right?' Sam said.

'Yes, you're right, Sam,' Maria said. 'I think it's indeed time to discuss your fathers funeral. Certainly after a full nine months.'

'I can ask the Phoenix-board to arrange a few things if you like,' Pete said.

'That would be nice, Pete. I want a large funeral, like our wedding. Everybody should be there. The people that he worked with, people he saved during all his assignments and of course, you guys.'

'A coffee table, perhaps?'

'I don't know. I don't think so. I don't feel like for one, anyway, do you?'

'I don't want one either,' Sam said. 'I think the best thing for us to do is to held a ceremony and all that but a coffee table… no way.'

'The Phoenix-Foundation will pay for it all,' Pete said.

'That's good, you know, but… What can you do on a coffee table?' Maria asked.

'Bringing back memories?' Sam said.

'We can do that at home too. So it's better for us and for everyone else. So I expect you all at my place. I mean at MacGyver's place, the houseboat.'

'That can be arranged,' Sam said.

'What about the coffin?' Pete asked.

'Black with purple on the inside.'

'That's macabre.'

'It's what he always wanted.'

'So, we've got a big funeral, no coffee table and a black coffin with purple on the inside, is that going to be it?' Pete asked.

'Yeah, I think so.'

'Where will the funeral take place?'

'In the same church where our wedding took place.'

'OK, I'm sure Pat Lafferty, would wanna do the ceremony for us. So are we through here?'

'I think so.'

'When can you go home?' Penny asked.

'Within three days.'

'We'll help you pack, when the time comes,' Mary-Ruth said.

Three days later, Maria left the hospital, with a little help from Sam, Sally, Penny and Mary-Ruth. She has been laying the hospital for a week. Sam brought her home along with the girls. When they came home, Maria was pleasantly surprised that Sam made a little cradle and a rocking chair for her and the baby.

'You made that?' Maria asked.

'Yeah, in my father's style.'

'I'm very pleased, Sam, you did a job well done.'

'Thanks, Maria.'

She placed the baby in the cradle, and then she tried out the rocking chair.

'Very good, Sam, well done.'

Sam smiled.

'Look Sam, there is something…, I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'What is it?'

'Can you keep a ceremonial speech at your fathers funeral?'

'What?'

'You know, saying something about your father.'

'I don't know.'

'It would be really nice, Sam,' Penny said. 'You can tell the people who never really knew MacGyver, how he was.'

'That's true,' Mary-Ruth said.

'And I can help you with it,' Sally said.

'Well, if that pleases you, I would be happy to do it.'

'OK, swell, fine.'

'When do you want it?'

'On the day of the funeral. I'm still waiting for Pete's call.'

Sam nodded, and then the phone rang.

'At MacGyver's place,' Maria answered in the phone.

'Maria? Is that you?' Pete asked on the other side of the line.

'Yes, Peter, it's me. I'm back from the hospital.'

'It's great to hear that. Is the baby alright?'

'He's fine, he's asleep.'

'Great, to hear it. I just wanted to let you know that everything's fixed for MacGyver's funeral.'

'When will it take place?'

'Next Thursday at nine o'clock in Father Lafferty's church. All I want is for you to come over to take his body to the mortuary. Ask Sam to come with you, if he wants to see his father again on the outside of a coffin.'

'Yes, bye Pete. I'll be there within in the hour,' she said and then puts the phone down.

'Who was it? Was it, Pete?' Sam asked.

'Yeah. We gotta bring MacGyver's body to the mortuary. He asked if you could come too, if you ever want to see your father again outside of the coffin.'

'You got it.'

'Sam and I will be leaving soon to the Phoenix-Foundation, can the three of you watch the baby.'

'Sure!' Penny, Mary-Ruth and Sally said in unison.

(Music comes up here and fades away)

With Sam's yellow pick-up truck, Sam and Maria went to the Phoenix Foundation. They parked the car outside and got inside of the Phoenix-Foundation, they went to Pete's office.

'We're here,' Sam said.

'Good, follow me to the laboratory's below,' Pete said.

Maria noticed this big picture hanging at Pete's empty wall in his office. It was a big picture of MacGyver on it, smiling.

'You've got a picture of MacGyver hanging in your office?' Maria asked.

'Yeah! As a remembrance to him. No one may ever forget about him, he was the best man the Phoenix-Foundation has ever had and he was my best friend I ever had.'

'And the best father I had. I've got to be so damn proud on him,' Sam almost cried.

'You should be, Sam. You have all the right to be proud of him.'

'I am, Pete.'

'Let's go get his body to bring him to the mortuary,' Pete said.

Sam guide Pete and Maria to the elevator, which brought them to the laboratories. They wandered through the hallways of that part of the Phoenix-Foundation until they got at the closed section of the hallway.

'This is it,' Pete said. 'We kept his body in the coolers right here at this closed section of this floor, for nine months now. Actually, we froze him in to keep the body fresh.'

'I understand that, Pete. Can we go in?' Maria asked impatient.

'I'll ask it.'

Pete searched with his hand to the intercom button.

'Larry? Mrs. MacGyver and Mr. Malloy are here to pick up MacGyver.'

'OK.'

Larry opened the door from the other side to let the people in.

'Mrs. MacGyver my condolences,' Larry said.

'Thank you.'

'To you too Mr. Malloy. I always looked up to your father.'

Sam just nodded and smiled vaguely.

'Thanks. We're here to bring him to the mortuary.'

'I know that, sir.'

'So, where is he?'

'He's in cooler three. Follow me.'

Larry opened cooler three and MacGyver's body came out of it. Maria started to cry and Sam covered his mouth with his hand, then wiping his tears away. The body still looked good, there were no signs of decomposing. It was just like he was a sleep for nine months.

'Maria, are you ok?'

'Oh, Sam…' Maria cried and grabbed Sam for a hug.

'I'm going to call the coroner to bring him to the mortuary,' Pete said silently.

Maria nodded.

'What about Jack?' Sam asked.

'We'll take care of Jack, too,' Pete said.

Sam nodded.

It took the coroner about fifteen minutes to get at the Phoenix-Foundation to pick the bodies up. Sam and Maria watched how MacGyver and Jack Dalton got set in the coroners van.

'Does anybody care for a ride?' one of the coroners said.

'Oh, I don't know. Sam perhaps?' Maria asked.

'You go, Maria, I'll follow with the car.'

Sam helped Maria to get in the van, once inside; she takes place besides MacGyver's body. She takes his hand and holds it. Sam nodded at her and closed the backdoors of the van. Sam followed the van with his car. It was painful. There was no music on and his mind was with his father. He remembered all the things he's been through with his father while driving. They've known each other only for three years. Why'd they had to meet so late? Sam was already 19 when they had met each other. They've met even by accident. Sam and MacGyver where just at the same place at the same time doing their jobs. He learned so much of his father about the use of guns, drugs and alcohol. He remembered the moment when he and his father discussed the issue about using guns. His first father to son lecture in his life.

_(Flashback scene of the episode The Stringer)_

'_What are you doing?' his father asked._

'_I'm going after Chung,' Sam said loading a gun._

'_Not with that gun.'_

'_Why not? The law can't touch him.'_

'_Let we understand something then. You are going out there to take a human life?'_

'_I want justice.'_

'_So what? You're the judge, jury and executioner?'_

'_He was.'_

'_All right, hold it right there. He was like that, we're not. You have got to understand that killing has got to stop. It has got to stop. If you wanna go after Chung, that's fine, but we'll do it my way.'_

'_Well, well. My first father to son lecture.'_

_MacGyver cooled down a little._

'_Yeah, well, how was it?'_

'_Hard to take, but not bad. Not too bad at all.'_

That was something he never forgot, afterwards, he learned much more of his father about improvising. Making things out of nothing. Well usually the things are already there, he just founded different ways to use it. MacGyver and Sam were just like two halves of the same person. There was just one thing he never really understood. His mind couldn't get around it how his father knew about his middle name. Sam's middle name is also Angus. How his father knew that was just a riddle to him. His father said that he knew that Kate thought it was a beautiful name. Well, maybe in the middle ages but not in the 20th century, no way.

In the coroners van Maria's mind was also with MacGyver. She met him in East Germany, shortly after the wall went down. He was supposed to get her out of there to reunite her with her grandfather. He founded her in an orphanage in Leipzig.

_(Flashback scene from the episode The Wall)_

_MacGyver arrived at the orphanage where he found Maria playing blind man or in this case woman with a group of children. A sudden silent drew her attention from the children._

'_Kinder? Kinder, was ist?'_

_She takes of her blindfold, and then she saw MacGyver._

'_Sorry, to interrupt,' he said apologising._

'_Yes, what is it, you wish?' she asked politely._

'_Your grandfather has sent me to get you back to the States. He wants to see you again.'_

_Maria told the children to go inside._

'_And why didn't he came?'_

'_Well, his doctors say he better can't take any trips.'_

'_Well, you can tell my grandfather that to me, he's dead.'_

_Maria walked away._

'_Maria, things were different back then.'_

'_Mr. MacGyver, do you know how it is for an eight year old to be left behind at the hands of the Stasi-agents, and to see how your father gets shot that night at the border?'_

'_Your grandfather had no choice to leave you behind and since the wall is down there is nothing that can forbid you to be reunited with him.'_

'_Mr. MacGyver, I'm sorry. I do not wish to see him again.'_

'_Okay, then. All right, but if you change your mind, you can call me at my hotel. This is where I stay in.'_

_MacGyver gave her a note with the address from the hotel on, and then he left._

_She was glad; she went after him the next day. But what he didn't know was that she was working for the Stasi-agents, to find her grandfathers gold that he was keeping in the toy soldiers of his toy store. She only took one misstep. When one of the henchmen assaulted and blamed her that the plan failed, she slugged him really hard in his throat and threw him down of a flight of stairs. Enough hate to kill? Something was indeed suspicious about this woman. When a wrong computer result definitely said she wasn't the girl she said she was MacGyver didn't believe her anymore until she proved otherwise, thanks to her doll Birgit and her dog Valdi. _Later on she wanted MacGyver all for herself. It was a messy relationship, especially during the first weeks. When it came to commitment, MacGyver always snapped, then she was sent to Brazil, but their love was so strong that he had to go after her. So after his assignment in Turkey in search of the Eye of Osiris, he took a plane to Brazil and brought her back. But still then it was jumpy. After many fights and Sam's show up they finally decided to get married. But a honeymoon to the South-American jungle wasn't exactly what they had in mind. Anyway, MacGyver is dead now and there's absolutely nothing that can change that. Maria had nightmares of what happened that day in the jungle. She keeps seeing those moments time and time again in front of her eyes. Murdoc pushing MacGyver of the roof, both men fell screaming each other's name on the way down. The horrible sound of the glass roof shattering, the explosions that follows. In her mind she saw the way how MacGyver died with the lifeless look in his eyes when he falls back against the collapsed entrance, blood on his face… It was just terrible for her, to see her first and only husband like this. After all that has happened she could never possibly fell in love again with someone else. Now she has the same curse resting on her like MacGyver had. Love is a big no-no, now. Getting too close with someone means that that person or herself can die. If you work for the Phoenix-Foundation, you have your enemies to look out for. MacGyver had Murdoc for instance. Maybe unless you work on a less violent department, but still each department, every job in the entire world has a dark side, especially a job at the Phoenix Foundation where your life is at stake. The bright side of it is that if you like adventures this is a job for you and you can help to change the world little by little.

They drove on for a while until they arrived at the mortuary. Once there, they took the bodies out of the van and brought them in the mortuary. Maria and Sam followed them going inside. The bodies got cleaned up and prepared to go to their final resting places from as soon the funeral is finished. The funeral takes place in three days.

'I'm going to ask you to leave now,' a worker in the mortuary said.

'Can't we stay?' Maria asked.

'No, I'm sorry, Mrs. MacGyver, that's impossible. We have to finish our work with the bodies.'

'But…'

'Maria, if he says we can't stay…'

'I just wanna see him one last time. His coffin will be closed on the funeral, remember?'

'You got a point. Can you give us five minutes or so?'

'Five? I want twenty minutes.'

'Sure go ahead,' the man said.

(Sad music comes up again)

Maria and Sam sat on either side of MacGyver's body. Maria was crying and Sam had tears running down of his face.

'Djeez, dad.'

'Your father was an intelligent man.'

'I know.'

'Wherever he was needed, he was there unless something came up.'

'I know that too. He shouldn't have gotten killed.'

'I don't really think he was killed.'

'What do you mean?'

'You remember the last explosion?'

'Yeah, well, I think MacGyver caused that one.'

'You don't know that.'

'I know but since he died, I've got this images going through my head of how he died.'

'How then?'

'They fell of the roof, through the shack, an explosion followed. Then it became silent for a short while and another followed. I think Murdoc had another weapon.'

'A grenade, perhaps?'

'Maybe.'

'When I went in there Murdoc was dead but he was laying much further away then where dad was laying.'

Maria nodded.

'I think I figured it out. They both survived the fall and the first explosion, Murdoc threw the grenade at dad and dad threw it back, that caused the last explosion and that explains why Murdoc was laying much further then dad.'

Maria nodded again.

'And since there was no time or no way out for dad, the explosion costs him the last of energy. He got blown away against the collapsed entrance and died there.'

'Yeah, that's the way how I saw it, in my mind.'

'He sacrificed his life to save ours.'

'Yeah!'

'But still, it's a loss.'

'A loss that shouldn't have happened to us.'

'Nobody deserves to die, except for the ones who did this us. There I go again.'

'What do you mean?'

'If there is something I have learned of my father, that I'll never forget it's our conversation about taking lives.'

'A good lesson but not very well taught.'

'Oh, he taught me very well, I just forgot and because of that two people are dead now. If that man just haven't messed with my girlfriend…'

'I'm sure your father forgives you.'

'I hope so. Sorry dad.'

Sam thought his apology and his father heard it accepting the apology.

'I'll think he accepts your apology, Sam.'

'I think so too Maria.'

Maria and Sam hugged each other.

'I'm glad you're my stepmother, Maria.'

'Are we becoming sentimental?'

'Yeah!'

Maria smiled at Sam when the man from the mortuary came back in.

'Your twenty minutes are up.'

'No, they're not, we still have 13 minutes,' Maria said.

'Maria, I think it's best, we go home now. We had at least got our chance to say goodbye to him. Besides my father will always be with us, here in our minds and in our hearts.'

Maria agreed.

'Let's go then.'

Sam led Maria to door, where they shared a final look at MacGyver.

'I love you, MacGyver,' Maria whispered that only Sam could hear her.

'Yeah, I love you too, dad.'

(The music fades away here)

Sam and Maria turned around and went to the car. Sam started the engine and both of them went home.

Thursday. It was the day of MacGyver's funeral. Sam and Sally stayed the night at the houseboat. They were all dressed in black mourning outfits. Maria came down the stairs while Sam and Sally where waiting for her downstairs. Sam was holding MacGyver's hockey shirt, while drinking of MacGyver's black mug. Sally was holding on Sam's shoulders.

'You miss him, don't you?'

'Yeah, of course, I miss him.'

'I'm ready,' Maria said taking Stace in her arms.

'Let's go then.'

'Honey, do you want me to drive?' Sally said.

'No, I'll drive, but let's take the blue Nomad, there's not enough room in the pick-up.'

They agreed and went to the Marina's parking lot. They took the car and drove to the church. There were many people from the Phoenix-Foundation, the DXS and Western Tech. Everybody he once helped in his lifetime were there. Penny Parker and Mary-Ruth were there too with Pete and Lt. Kate Murphy. The church was full when everybody took their seats and the ceremony started. Priest Lafferty did everything how it was supposed to go on a funeral. After a ceremony that lasted two long hours it was time to take the coffins to the cemetery. The cemetery wasn't too far from the church. (Music from the funeral from Trail to Doomsday comes up here) Sam took one side of his father's coffin and some other of his father's ex co-workers took the coffin with him. Four others took Jack Dalton's coffin and carried it after MacGyver's. Once outside everybody opened there umbrellas for the rain, except the ones who are carrying the coffins. It was pretty damn cold outside. The cemetery was not so far behind the church. The priest walked upfront reading his stuff from his bible. Most of the women and some of the men were crying including Sam and Maria. When everyone arrived on MacGyver's and Jack Dalton's resting places the people who carried the coffins placed them on the ground. Sam realized that this were his last minutes with his father, he was about the collapse but tried to regain his senses. He wiped off his tears and regained his senses, and then he stood in front of the coffin with his hands over each other.

'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…' the priest said and continued. Then he made a cross sign over both coffins.

'Before concluding our services, is there anyone who has to say something about these two brave men?' the priest asked.

Nobody responded except Sam.

'I would like something to say,' Sam said.

'Then come here, my son and say what you have to say.'

The priest made room for Sam. Sam stood now in front of everybody else.

'Um… what can I say? My father was a remarkable man during his time. He was always there when somebody needed him. The man who needed him most of the time to get him out of trouble was Jack Dalton, the man in the coffin next to him. His get-quick-rich schemes always worked counterproductive. Jack gets him in, my father gets him out. That was his plan, working like a team. I can't say much else about Jack Dalton. What I just said was how he was, there's not much else to it, but my father was someone different. My father was the smartest man I have ever met. He always had things figured out, was almost always right. Nobody could've caught him and if he got caught, he always founded a quick way to escape. That was the way how my father was. He always knew how to get out of trouble, with his SAK and his duct tape and occasionally a match. He helped so many people in the entire world. The world became a safer place because of my dad. My father, Maria's husband is gone. So I think it's up to us to continue his work. My father died and went to thanksgiving. I wrote something down on a piece of paper for my new brother. I wrote it in the name of my father, it was also something he once told me and it goes like this: _"Walk in love, walk in service and you will walk in honour, my beloved son. Angus." _I'm going to miss you, dad. I love you.'

(The music fades away here)

Sam was finished with his speech; a silence went through the audience. Slowly a short applause came to existence. Three more men came upfront with bagpipes and starts playing amazing grace when both coffins were lowered in their graves.

'This concludes our service,' the priest said.

People spread out and went back home. Sam, Sally, Maria, Kate Murphy, Penny Parker and Mary-Ruth Giordano went back to the houseboat. Sam opened the door and let everybody else go in first, he followed. Maria lays Stace back in his cradle while everybody took a seat. Maria also sat down when it became silent.

'So, it happened,' Sam finally said. 'My father is buried and I'm an orphan, now. My mother was shot and my father was blown away. Without my new baby brother, my whole family would have been gone.'

'They will always be in our hearts,' Sally said.

'Such a tragedy.'

'The cemetery is the only place, were we can be with him, now,' Maria said sombrely.

'I know.'

'Don't worry, Maria, nobody will ever forget him,' Mary-Ruth said.

'Yeah, I hope so. He was special to all of us.'

'I know what you mean,' Penny said.

'What's that?'

'MacGyver was special to me, because of the so many times, he helped me.'

'Go on,' Sam said.

'On an airport in Bulgaria, I putted jewellery in his bag and they caught us, we escaped through the conveyor belt. After he returned from Russia with a political prisoner, I witnessed a man being tortured to death.'

'And you brought him into trouble?' Murphy said.

'Yeah, but he said that the trouble usually finds me and that I drag him in it unintentional. It's just because I care about many things.'

'Which is not a bad thing,' Sam said.

'There is also one thing I learned from MacGyver.'

'And that is?' Mary-Ruth asked him.

'There is no such thing as ghosts.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode The Secret of Parker House)_

'_Oh the diary!' Penny said._

'_What diary?'_

'_This diary, I found it hidden in my aunt Betty's music box. By the way are you good in fixing music boxes?'_

'_A penny for your thoughts?'_

'_My name is on it. This is getting really weird.'_

'_It is only a book, Penny.'_

'_No, it's not just a book; it's this whole house. Haven't you noticed how it's closing on you? Like you're being watched all the time.'_

'_Thinking like that will drive you absolutely nuts. Now repeat after me: there's no such a things as ghosts. There's no such things as ghosts. Come on. There's…'_

'_There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as ghosts.'_

'My father was good at teaching things.'

'Yeah, I never forgot that lesson,' Penny said.

'MacGyver once helped me and my crew with a drug bust,' Murphy said.

'What when wrong?' Maria asked.

'Well, nothing actually, it was one of those close calls. But MacGyver's new technology costs us 32 seconds and I insisted to get my tank back.'

_(Flashback scene of the episode Deadly Dreams, suspenseful music comes up)_

_When they had a clearance to do their bust, MacGyver and detective Sweeney went to action._

'_It's all yours, MacGyver.'_

_MacGyver placed his four charges at drug house door._

'_All set!'_

'_Go!'_

_MacGyver pushed the ignition button the blow the door out. Unfortunately it was ineffective. The third charge didn't ignite._

'_This is the police. We have reason to believe that narcotics are being sold. Open the door!' Sweeny said. 'Number three still has to go, come on.'_

'_Nothing.'_

'_Now what?'_

'_Muscle.'_

'_I got that.'_

_MacGyver and Sweeney placed the charges away while Cooper another cop ran towards them with a beam to smash in the door._

'_Come on, get it down,' she yelled and smashed in the door. 'Alright, one of them is going to the joint.'_

'_Stop him!' Sweeny said._

'_I'm trying, he's going to flush the drugs through the toilet.'_

_Sweeny nudged another drugs dealer down._

'_I have twelve kids, mister and I'm going home tonight.'_

'_You okay?' MacGyver asked._

'_I'm alright.'_

'_Open up,' Cooper screamed._

_MacGyver went over to Cooper to help her._

'_Open up. Come on open up or I'll bust it. Open up now or I'll blow my way in.'_

'_Stand back,' MacGyver said and kicked the door open just on the moment the dealer flushed the drugs through the toilet. The drug dealer tried to hit MacGyver but he ducks, another blow but MacGyver ducks again and grabbed the dealer from behind._

'_Hold it! Turn around, in position,' Cooper said._

_The drug dealer gave himself up and Cooper arrested her._

'_It's too late!' MacGyver said when he looked in the toilet._

'_Not to worry,' a voice said from underneath the toilet. 'Give me a hand here.'_

'_What?'_

'_Give me a hand. Move the toilet.'_

_MacGyver moved the toilet, another cop was underneath it._

'_Murphy had it coming,' he said smiling._

'_I'll say!' Cooper said impressed. 'Perfect casting too. Where is Murphy.'_

'_Cooper, behind you. Suspect over to the kitchen,' Sweeney said._

_A suspect was running over to the kitchen, trying to get rid of the drugs through the waste disposal._

'_Hold it,' Murphy said. 'Go down, Tyrone. I said down.'_

_The man went down and Murphy fired a couple of bullets into the waste disposal._

'_Way to go Murphy!' Cooper said._

'_What happened here, lieutenant,' the captain asked when he came in with Pete._

'_MacGyver's technology just costs 32 seconds,' she said at a blaming tone. 'I want my tank back.'_

'Interesting,' Mary-Ruth said.

'Well, afterwards he saved me from a human sacrifice with 32 seconds left.'

'He once saved my son from my husband in Canada after my son was kidnapped.

_(Flashback scene of the episode The Battle of Tommy Giordano, music from that scene comes up)_

'_Where is he?' Mary-Ruth asked referring to her son._

'_There he is,' MacGyver said._

_Two men sneaked up to Tommy and suddenly one of the men grabbed but of course MacGyver saw that._

'_Hey!'_

'_Wait! Stop, that's my boy! Tommy!'_

_MacGyver immediately ran after them. Both men ran away with Tommy through the backdoor. There was a car waiting for them there with Tommy's dad sitting in it. Tommy's dad came out._

'_Surprise!'_

'_Dad!'_

_Tommy's dad took Tommy into the car. When he saw MacGyver coming he went into the car also and took off. MacGyver ran outside but a man grabbed him from behind. MacGyver slugged him, when he was up to take onto the other one, he got a blow in his face against his nose and another blow in his stomach. The man grabbed him and smashed him against the garage door. MacGyver went down, keeping his hand against his face. Now Mary-Ruth ran outside screaming for Tommy._

'_Tommy! Tommy!'_

_MacGyver came to her and holds her, Mary-Ruth cried against his chest when they both saw that the car and the boy were gone. (Music fades away)_

'They took Tommy to a ranch in Canada. MacGyver and I went after them where he succeeded to get him back.'

'He always succeeded,' Maria said.

'That runs in our family,' Sam said.

'So, what's going to happen now?' Sally asked.

'I don't think there is much we can do,' Maria said. 'MacGyver is dead and now he is buried, it's like we closed a chapter of our lives. No matter how painful it is when we try not to.'

'It's over, isn't it?' Sally asked.

'Yeah, it's over, for good,' Sam said.

It became late in the afternoon when Penny Parker, Kate Murphy and Mary-Ruth Giordano went home. It was a depressing day for all of them. MacGyver is dead, how would you feel?

'Sam, I wanna go to my place to pick up a few things, you know.'

'Sure, I'll give you ride.'

Sam notified Maria about Sally for picking up a few of her things, at her place. Maria said it was no problem. It wouldn't take too long. Sam and Sally went outside to the yellow pick-up truck and took off. While driving they had no clue of what terrible fate was waiting for them. They drove around a street corner where a long piece of a straight street followed. Fields on both sides of the street. The street was as good as empty. Sam was just driving the car when suddenly the loading platform at the back of the car blew up. The back flew up through the air making the car tumble. The car rolled over a couple of times. Sam and Sally screamed inside the car. The car kept rolling over and crashed against an electric pole. The pole fell on the car, you could hear the electricity crackle. Another explosion followed. Sam and Sally got fried now. The electricity went down all over town. When it became dark outside Maria started to get worried. It's dark outside; Sam and Sally aren't back yet. It wouldn't take long they said and the electricity fell out. Something was definitely wrong. (Creepy music comes up) Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Maria opened door. A cop was standing in front of her.

'Maria MacGyver?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Stepmother of Sean A. Malloy?'

'What happened?'

'I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's been an accident. The car crashed against an electricity pole. That's why there's no electricity in town.'

'Are they both alright?'

'I'm sorry, they're dead.'

'Thank you.'

'G'night, ma'am.'

(The music becomes sad)

On the day MacGyver was buried, his son and his almost daughter in-law crashed with the yellow pick-up truck against an electricity pole causing the lights go off in the whole town.

'It never stops, Stace. Damn it, it never stops!' she yelled out loud. The baby started to cry in his cradle. Maria came to the cradle and took him out of it. She comforted the baby.

'It's okay, Stace. It's not your fault. But the fact precious ones keeps dying works on my nerves. First your father now your brother, your almost sister in-law. It's depressing, now it's just us. We only have each other now, baby.'

The next morning she notified Pete throughout the phone. He was devastated about the news. They agreed to meet each other at Pete's office along with Mary-Ruth and Kate Murphy.

'What? How in the hell did that happen?' Pete asked.

'They were just going to get some stuff at Sally's place and they never came back,' Maria said holding the baby on her arm.

'We're investigating that matter, Maria,' Kate Murphy said.

'It's horrible,' Mary-Ruth said. 'Just horrible. First MacGyver and now Sam and Sally. They were such a cute couple.'

'I just can't believe this is happening,' Maria said.

'Maria, everything will be alright,' Pete said.

'That's what MacGyver used to say. It's not all right. It's not been alright since the day MacGyver died.'

Somebody knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Pete said.

A cop came in. He was Sgt. Blake's replacement.

'Excuse me, Lt. Murphy?'

'Yes?'

'I've got the rapport finished, but there is something, you should look at. It might interest you, in case of the Malloy investigation.'

'Let me see it.'

Murphy reads through the file. Her eyes became wider of what she has found out.

'Murphy, what is it?' Maria asked.

'Sam's car crash wasn't an accident.'

'What?' Pete asked.

'They were murdered.'

'Oh, my god,' Mary-Ruth said.

'But… how?' Maria was confused.

'In Sam's car wreck, pieces of a bomb were discovered while they were searching it.'

'Who would wanna kill Sam and Sally with no reason?' Mary-Ruth asked.

'I was thinking of Murdoc but that can't be,' Pete said.

'No, there is no way to that possibility. Sam cremated him,' Murphy said. 'It couldn't have been Zito either because Sam killed him and I shot Deborah and Nikki. I saw them die.'

'Well, I saw Murdoc die many times too and he always came back.'

'I'm going to check it out,' Murphy said and left with the cop.

'Maria, I think it's best for you to go home now. There's nothing you can't do here. Go home and do whatever widow does. Mourn,' Pete said.

'I'll give you a lift, if you want to,' Mary-Ruth suggested.

'I'll be fine, Mary-Ruth, thanks.'

'Suit yourself then. I'll come later to pay Stace a little visit, okay?'

'Sure.'

From then on it looked like everybody was parting other ways. Mary-Ruth returned to her lab, Pete stayed in his office and Maria went back home. Well not really at home, she went to the store to get a few things for tonight. She turned on the radio.

'_And now time for the local news,' the voice on the radio said. 'It appears that recently one of the best agents of the Phoenix-Foundation has been buried after been frozen in for nine months.'_

Maria changed the radio channel.

'_Latest news says that the Department of External Services, better known as the DXS has been blown up by terrorists. We'll try to get more on that as soon as possible.'_

'Oh, my god. What the hell is going on?' Maria wondered. She took the phone from in the car and called Pete.

'Hello?'

'Pete?'

'Yeah!?'

'Have you seen or heard the news?'

'No, why?'

'I just heard it on the radio. They said the DXS has been blown up by terrorists.'

'What?!'

'There is not much to it, Pete. They just said that DXS has been blown up by terrorists.'

'But, why now? Nothing big happened since MacGyver died.'

'I know that Pete, something weird is going on around here. Sam and Sally dies on the day MacGyver was buried and now the DXS is destroyed. What will follow next?'

'Well, certainly not the Foundation, because I'm going to increase our security staff.'

'Right.'

'If more strange things happen, let me know something, then.'

Maria drove further to the store to get a few things for her tonight. When she was in the store, she came out of it too, not much later, carrying a few bags and Stace on her arm. First she placed Stace back in the car, then she placed the bags in the trunk and then she went back in the car. She was on her way home when the phone in the car rang.

'Maria, it's Pete, again.'

'Yes, Pete? What is it?'

'You were right about that explosion at the DXS but there's something else.'

'What then?'

'I just got a call from the fire department when another explosion was heard.'

'And?'

'The houseboat is on fire.'

'WHAT?!'

'I'm sorry, Maria. But that's not all.'

'What? What else can go wrong?'

'The police station also blew up earlier today. Murphy didn't make it, nobody there did. It was very intense.'

'Oh my god.'

'I'm coming over to the houseboat.'

'Okay.'

'Be right there, with ya,'

'Yeah, um, Pete…'

Suddenly a very loud explosion and a heavy scream from the other line was heard. The Phoenix Foundation blew up too. In a beautiful Independence Day effect the Phoenix Foundation just blew up. On every floor of the main building explosives were set which blew up always a second later then the other one to achieve the Independence Day effect. The other labs and the ones underneath the ground just blew up too. The entire piece of land where Phoenix had his buildings just blew up. The buildings collapsed. Maria was terrified to death and stopped the car.

In the afterlife MacGyver saw everything that happened.

'Isn't there something, we can do?' he asked Kate Malloy.

'I'm sorry, we can't.'

'Oh, no come, there has got to be something, we can do.'

'I'm sorry too, bud. But there is nothing that can be done. We have to welcome your son and his girlfriend in heaven.'

'Something didn't had effect. I'm sure it has to do something that happened nine months ago.'

'MacGyver, we can't do anything,' Kate said.

'NO!' MacGyver was outrageous and desperate.

'I'm sorry.'

Maria holds the steering wheel very shaken, her eyes in tears. She looked at Stace who was sleeping very tight. She softly rubs his cheeks. She couldn't believe it that she was really losing everything. At the far horizon black smoke was to be seen where once the building of the Phoenix-Foundation stood. She started the car again and drove on slowly. She was crying and shaking. Then she entered the street where Sam and Sally crashed the other day. People were working there, fixing the damage. She drove further until they were out of sight. The street was still very long. She looked out the right side window and saw black smoke again at the horizon there. It was indeed at the Marina. She started to believe more and more that the houseboat was on fire. Then it happened.

Maria was just driving the car but a bomb underneath the car caused on explosion. The left side of the car flew up in the air and flipped over a couple of times. The car rolled over on the fields and it kept rolling over until it was twenty feet of the road. The car kept still lying on its roof when another explosion followed. Maria was still conscience but badly hurt. Stace was crying his lungs out but he was all right. Fire broke out on the inside of the car, burning Maria completely. From out of nowhere two persons showed up, all dressed in black, with black masks on. They looked like two ninja's. One of them took the baby out of the car and they ran further down in the field. They kept running until they didn't saw the road anymore but just the car wreck with a heavily burned to death Maria.

'OK, you got what you wanted now,' the second one said.

'And you too,' the first one replied. 'That baby is your responsibility. If it wasn't for you, I would've killed that baby.'

'Why?'

'It has the MacGyver-genes running in it. He has the MacGyver-blood running through his veins.'

The second one took off its mask and behind the mask there was no one else then Nikki Carpenter. (Surprising music comes up here and then fades away) The other one took her mask off too and the other one was no one else then Deborah. They survived the bloody showdown in the South-American jungle.

'Maybe it's better to raise him and to give him an education.'

'Come on, Nikki, that's crap and you know it.'

'We'll raise him the way our parents raised us and the kid is an orphan now. I don't kill kids.'

'But I do. Keep him away from me because from as soon I'll get my chance to kill him, I will kill him.'

'Deborah, don't you have a heart?'

'Sweetie, if I had a heart, I would have gotten married with MacGyver. By the time this kid is 18, I will be somewhere in my late fifties.'

'By the time this kids is 18; he can take care of himself. It runs in their family.'

'And that's what worries me. It would only make it harder to kill him. That boy cannot live this life. If he becomes like his father, he would become a major liability to us. We have to kill him now!' Deborah said flicking her knife open, holding the blade at the kid's face.

'No, don't do this.'

Deborah poked the kid with the knife, the baby screamed.

'Hey! Don't do that!'

'Alright, then. I'll let him live. Like I said before, he's your responsibility, you raise him on the way our parents raised us, but if I get the chance or even the slightest opportunity to kill him, I will kill him. You remember that, sister? If I kill him, don't say that I didn't warn you, then.'

'You were always like this, Deborah. Always.'

'Some things, don't change. Did you ever thought were we'll get the money from? I haven't seen money seen the past nine months.'

'We'll work something out, now let's get out of here, because I can smell the cops already.'

'Just keep that thing away from me.'

'No problem, don't you worry.'

Nikki and Deborah vanished into thin air. By the time Maria was out of the car, she was already dead for two hours. The men who were fixing the damage of the crash last night called the police and an ambulance after they got Maria out of the car. There was no use for her anymore. Maria Romburg was dead. When they brought the body away her soul was left behind laying the in field. MacGyver was going to pick her up to take her into the afterlife.

'Maria? Maria, wake up! Open your eyes.'

Maria opened her eyes startled. She had to adjust her vision, which was so blurry. Slowly MacGyver became visible.

'MacGyver?' she asked a little dazed.

'That's right, baby. It's me.'

'But that can't be. You're dead. You are dead.'

'That's right, Maria. I'm dead, I'm really dead and so are you.'

'What? Why? How?'

'I'll explain but first you get of the ground.'

MacGyver helped Maria getting up.

'That's better.'

'MacGyver, what is going on?'

'I know it's a bit strange, but you'll get used to it, to be dead.'

'That's not a real answer on my question.'

'I wish, I could've done something. I tried, I wanted to but I couldn't. Kate said so.'

'Kate who? Kate Murphy?'

'No, Kate Malloy, Sam's mother.'

'You found out about everything.'

'I saw the Phoenix Foundation blew up, yeah and the DXS too. Kate Murphy is dead too, so is Pete. Everybody is just as dead as we are.'

'But how come.'

'Do you remember when Murphy shot Nikki and Deborah?'

'Yeah, so? What about it?'

'Nikki and Deborah weren't dead. They must've had bullet proof vests on or something.'

'We should've checked their bodies.'

'Yeah, you should've done that.'

'I'm sorry, we didn't. So it's our fault, this all happened?'

'No, not at all. It's Deborah and Nikki's fault. They caused all those explosions and because of that all of our friends including ourselves are dead.'

'How is everybody, now?'

'They're all here.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, Sam, Sally, Jack, Pete, Blake, Kiley, Murphy and even Rhome. They're all all right. We're a family again.'

'Yeah! There's one thing I don't understand.'

'What is it, then?'

'How come the houseboat came on fire?'

'They placed a bomb exactly in the middle of it, underneath the floor. It blew up and from one the other came. Fire everywhere, completely burned out.'

'It's such a waste.'

'I know. I liked it living there, that's way I came back here.'

'You've been through many crazy adventures with that houseboat.'

'Yeah, that's right.'

'What's your most craziest thing you'd been through, with that houseboat?'

'I once woke up in the middle of the bay, Kate Murphy got blown of my staircase because Dr. Zito putted a booby-trap on it and I once got slugged in my own house by a bodyguard of an ex-girlfriend of mine. She made him kill her own husband and framed me for it.'

'Who was she?'

'Ellen Jerico.'

'From the JBN studios?'

'Jerico Broadcasting Network, yes. I met her when you were in on assignment in Brazil.'

'What happened to her?'

'She went to jail. I haven't seen her since.'

'Now what?'

'Now, we're at least together again. After nine long months.'

'It's about time, huh? So, what's it like up there?'

'An exact copy of what we have here.'

'Yeah?'

'You can find out soon enough, because it's time to go.'

'I died and gone to heaven.'

'And went to thanksgiving.'

Maria smiled and hugged MacGyver.

'You're going home, baby. Everything is over now. It's all over now.'

'What about Nikki and Deborah?'

'Those girls will make a mistake some day and be caught and stand trial for what they did.'

'What about our son, Stace?'

'They took him with them.'

'I hope they catch them quick! I don't want our son be raised and trained to become a killer.'

'It's the only thing we can do: hoping that it wouldn't happen that way.'

'If he is raised like that, can we go haunt them?'

'That, I don't know. But I do know is that they'll get there payment in hell. Apparently it's very hot down there. How hot, I don't know, but very hot, to say the least about it.'

'So, are we going to heaven or what?'

'Check this out. I learned this from Sam's mother.'

'What is it?'

'This.'

MacGyver snapped his fingers and in a flash they were in heaven.

'Neat!' Maria said.

'Pretty cool, huh?'

'The afterlife doesn't look so bad, at first sight.'

'Do you feel that?'

'What should I feel?'

'Warmth, appreciation, no worries, illumination.'

'You are right. I haven't felt like this anymore since you died.'

'How does it feel?'

'It feels great.'

'And it gets better, when you eat a meal of grandma Celia,' Sam said suddenly sneaking up behind her. Sam, Sally, Kate Malloy, Pete and Harry also showed up.

'Hey, Harry, is she making one of her special diners?' MacGyver asked.

'Yep, just like yesterday,' Harry replied.

'And the day before,' Sam said.

'And the day before that,' MacGyver said.

'It's so great up here, Maria,' Sally said.

'Well, it looks great up here too. I feel great, warmth, appreciation like MacGyver just said.'

'Everything MacGyver says is true,' Pete said. 'It is great up here.'

'But still, none of you actually belongs here.'

'Bud, their times had to come. Just like yours, nine months ago.'

'You've got any idea, how I feel about this?'

'No!'

'Defeated. It's as if, they finally succeeded in killing us. Their conspiracy worked against us.'

'MacGyver, don't think that,' Kate Malloy said.

'Why not? We're defeated.'

'Don't think like that. By giving your life, you did something they can't take away. You overpowered them with that.'

'You mean if I didn't threw that grenade back at Murdoc, they would've won?'

'Then, they would've won. You actually killed yourself a little, in order to save your family. You gave them the final blow and that's something they can't overpower. But, what's more important then being a family again?'

'Yeah, you're right! After al these months and for some of us years we can finally become a decent family again.'

'Dad, what about Penny? She isn't dead, remember?'

'Penny! That's right, she's been through a lot too.'

'Penny is safe, MacGyver. They will not harm her. I'm sure of that. She didn't do anything wrong, with any good luck, she'll find little Stace and give him the education he needs.'

'Maybe you're right. Penny can raise him if she ever finds him.'

'Don't worry, she will find him. She will take care of him.'

'That's good and what about our cops and Mary-Ruth?'

'Kiley, Blake, Rhome and Murphy are alright,' Pete said. 'So is Mary-Ruth.'

'What about Tommy? He is going to be really heartbroken!'

'He's a tough kid, he'll live through it,' Sam said.

'Yeah, and if he knows Penny, he knows, he can count on her,' Kate said.

'So then everything is solved?' Maria asked.

'Yeah,' MacGyver replied. 'We fought our battles and I think it's time for all of us to become a family again and to rest.'

'You are right, dad! It's time for us the rest. Somewhere else?'

'That's right, son. Somewhere else.'

This is how it ended. The good thing is that they're a family again and finally had their peace and quiet. The bad thing is that little Stace fell in the hands of Deborah and Nikki Carpenter. The only thing, we can hope for is that he'll be alright and get raised by Penny Parker. She may be a bit scatterbrained but she's caring for others. She has a mother instinct and if Stace is in her hands, he's going to be raised the way it should be. But most of all, MacGyver is alright, well and safe and sound again with his entire family. Okay, with the exception of Penny and Stace then but still… he is where he belongs and that's with his family. His wife, son, friends and parents together again. After so many years MacGyver's family was complete again.

(The soft tender music reaches it's peak as we fade out here and launch into the extended version of the MacGyver theme song from the last three seasons)


End file.
